Rhythm
by natie-chan
Summary: People say you can't judge a book by its cover. But you can judge a book by its start. Well, so can be judged many situations in life. This one will suck. YukxKurHixBoYuxKei
1. Default Chapter

DD: Nihao! This fic hit me when I was organizing my things to school and went through my ballet shoes. So, I watched 'Billy Elliot', 'The Red Shoes' and another ballet movie that I can't remember the name and the idea formed in my mind. I'm using almost the same pairings as in 'So Much Love', but you'll see the difference as you read. Don't forget to review so I can know what you think and post another chapter.  
  
**Rhythm  
  
By Dancing Doll  
**  
People say you can't judge a book by its cover, and they're right. I mean, just because someone chose a bad cover to the book, doesn't mean it's bad. But you can judge a book by its start. Well, so can be judged many situations on our lives. I can judge this particular situation that's happening now to me. Maybe 'judge' isn't the best word. 'Predict' is.  
  
**1º Position: Welcoming**  
  
My name is Yukina Samui. Cold Snow Flower. Poetic, huh? I'm almost fifteen years old now and I have an older brother, Hiei, who's a year older than me. No, he isn't with me now. I'm currently sitting alone on an almost empty plane, save from a noisy baby and his mother and a man who's loudly snoring on the seat before mine.  
  
This plane is taking me to somewhere that I would die to go some years ago. Claire Arts Academy. The most famous and important academy on all Japan. There, young people like me learn how excel on whichever talents they may have. Drawing, acting, playing instruments, singing, writing, dancing etc...Besides having regular classes with subjects like math, biology, history and stuff.  
  
CAA is located on a hilltop, far away from any populated center. The building looks like an western mansion from the nineteenth century. Have any of you ever watched 'Rose Red'? It looks just like it. Fountain and all. A large wood, more like forest, is around it, making it look even more away from everything. Hiei is there, 'mastering the guitar'. He says it's a cool place.  
  
Now, go back to where I said 'I would die to go'. Want to know why this sentence is on the past? Because I don't want it anymore. The reasons are many. The first, I don't want to be away from my parents. Second, I don't want to leave my friends. Third, I'm leaving my boyfriend behind.  
  
Yep, I _had_ a boyfriend. But we decided to break up after I was forced to go to CAA. Maybe 'forced' is a strong word. I came from my own 'free' will. But the truth is, I felt like it was my duty as a daughter to go, since my parents had gone through a lot of problems, mostly involving money, to enroll me. And only because I was too ashamed to say I couldn't go.  
  
Why I couldn't? Well, this leads to the fourth and most important (technically speaking) reason. CAA is a place for **really** talented kids. You know that girl who can write a book like 'The Lord of The Rings' in one month? She has all rights to go to CAA! That boy who can play all the sonnets of Mozart on the piano with only hearing it once? Send him to CAA!  
  
I wasn't that talented. I knew how to dance. I knew how to jump, land, stays on the tip of my toes without falling or crying but I wasn't talented. Ballet is a difficult and beautiful art, no matter what some people say. I love ballet and when my brother went to CAA and my mother told me I was going next year, I felt like I could do anything.  
  
But I couldn't. And I learnt it the hard way.  
  
So, after I realized my lack of talent for reasons that should be kept unknown, my mother and father announced I was going to CAA. Oh, joy! Not really. I pretended I was happy, but I was crumbling inside. CAA looked like hell to me now. Too bad I couldn't avoid it.  
  
So, here I am now. Flying to my imminent doom. Over dramatic? Perhaps.  
  
But, seriously, who cares?  
  
**r.h.y.t.h.m  
**  
"So, Hiei, your sister is coming to study here?"  
  
I raised my eyes to look at one of my few friends, Yusuke. I nodded silently and put my guitar on its case. Yusuke swung the case with his bass over his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"She looks like you?! Damn!" Yusuke cursed mockingly. I couldn't help but grin a little. I don't give a damn for almost all people around me. However, Yusuke was one of the few persons I admired and trusted.  
  
"She doesn't look like me." I said.  
  
"What's her name?" I looked at Kurama, the other person, besides Yusuke and Yukina that I completely trusted.  
  
"Yukina."  
  
"That's a pretty name." Kurama said, putting the microphone away.  
  
"Che. I hope she doesn't have shrimp personality."  
  
"Shut up, oaf." I glared at Kuwabara while he fought to put his drum in order. I didn't really like the guy, but whatever.  
  
"When is she coming?"  
  
"She will get here today with the new students and the ones who went to spend vacation out." I answered to Yusuke. We started making our way to our dormitories. I had decided to spent vacation at CAA so I could rehearse with our band.  
  
Maybe I should make myself clearer. I came to CAA because I'm good at music. And when I say 'good', I mean **excellent**. And no, I'm not modest. When I first got here, it took Kurama at least two months to make me talk more than three words. And he only managed that because he sleeps with me.  
  
...  
  
TAKE YOUR FUCKING MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!  
  
That didn't sound right. He shares the bedroom with me. Only that. I go for women, thank you very much.  
  
He asked me to join a band that he was forming with two other guys (Yusuke and baka-head), so we could compete at the Arts Contests at the end of the year. For lack of better things to do (and because I didn't feel like playing guitar for all the school alone), I accepted.  
  
So, we won the contest (the musical one), everyone was happy and yadda yadda. Our band became famous among the school and we decided to keep it. Kurama leads the vocal. I play the guitar and (after much arguments and bribery) am the second voice. Yusuke take cares of the bass and Kuwabara is our drummer.  
  
He's good, I'll give him that.  
  
Noticed how talkative I am today? That's because my sister is coming here. I wish she was doing music too, but her thing is dancing. And I'm happy as long as she's happy. I love her, and this is one of the few feelings I'm not ashamed or afraid to admit. I can shout it to a crowd and I won't feel embarrassed.  
  
Kurama and I put our instruments on our dormitory and I sat at my bed. Kurama walked over to the window and spoke quietly.  
  
"She will be here anytime now."  
  
"I know. How long until the bus arrives?"  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Two hours or so." He sat on his bed and looked at me. His smirk widened.  
  
"What are you looking at?" I glared.  
  
"You look different today, sunshine." I frowned at the nickname, "Is it because your sister is coming?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kurama smiled, "You never got to answer Yusuke's question."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
I growled.  
  
**r.h.y.t.h.m**  
  
I sighed as the bus went past the last city. We had been for some good four hours here. My butt was flat, I was thirsty and I wanted to pee.  
  
The Lord hates me.  
  
Normally, I would try to start conversation with the brown-haired girl sitting besides me, but she looked a little...Angry.  
  
"Yusuke, when I put my hands on you I'll wrung your neck after cutting your tongue out and poking your eyeballs with a burning fork and-"  
  
Also, she was talking to herself. Murderous thoughts, to be exact. I instantly pitied this poor Yusuke-guy. The girl grabbed a paper and a pencil and started to draw an vivid figure of someone.  
  
I wasn't very comfortable with it since the psycho had drew it after the boy had suffered all the tortures she had said. Yusuke seemed on deep pain and was covering the place where his eyes used to be with both hands.  
  
...  
  
I edged way.  
  
"Oi, Keiko!"  
  
The psycho looked over her shoulder. A blue-haired girl kneeled by Keiko and looked at the drawing. She sweat-dropped.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiight...Anyway, I just asked the driver and he said we would be getting on CAA at nine. That will be..." She looked at her wristwatch "Two more hours. Then, your pain will be over."  
  
I raised an eyebrow and turned to the window. I was getting a little nervous. Two more hours didn't seem a long time now that I realize I know absolutely no one besides my brother.  
  
Yay. Happy, happy me.  
  
Well, must as well try to change this.  
  
"Excuse me." I turned to the two girls. They blinked at me, "Sorry, My name is Yukina and I'm first attending to CAA this year, so I kinda..."  
  
"New blood!" Keiko exclaimed, clasping her hands together, "I'm Keiko Yukimura."  
  
"And I'm Botan Harusame." The other girl smiled at me. "What are you going to do at CAA?"  
  
"Oh, it's dance." I smiled. They looked quite nice. "What you girls do?"  
  
"I'm at drawing." Keiko smiled. She handed me her sketchbook and I took a look at it. "Wow, you're good! I wish I could draw like that!"  
  
"Thanks!" Keiko said, smiling at me.  
  
"And you, Botan?"  
  
"Well, I'm acting." Botan smiled, "Your name rings a bell, but I dunno from where..."  
  
I shrugged "My brother studies there. He is at Music."  
  
"Then Yusuke probably knows him." Keiko said, "What's your brother's name?".  
  
"It's Hiei."  
  
"What?" They gasped. Botan looked at me in amazement.  
  
"You're Hiei Samui sister?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"He never mentioned he had a sister to us!" Botan said.  
  
"Then again, we never were really close to them." Keiko reminded.  
  
"Yep." Botan nodded and I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Them-who?"  
  
"Midnight Demons, MD." Keiko answered, "Their band."  
  
"Your brother alongside with three others guys formed a band last year, right?" Botan said.  
  
"Yeah, he told me that."  
  
"Well, lets just say that all members of this band are kinda mysterious."  
  
I pushed a lock of hair to behind my ear, "Really? Why is that?"  
  
"It's weird, really. They, with the exception of Hiei, talk with other people but no one seems to _really_ knows them. Their life is mystery." Botan said.  
  
I blinked at her in confusion and moved on my seat, "But you know them all?"  
  
"Well, it's kinda hard not to." Keiko said "They're really popular at school. Every girl wants to..." Keiko stopped.  
  
"Wants to?" I urged her.  
  
Botan smiled and shook her head, "Wants to date them. But you see, Keiko here has a major crush on Yusuke for God knows how long, but she never said it to him."  
  
"Oh, yes! Tell me, with what face would I go there and say 'Hey, Yusuke. I'm your old neighbor, Keiko. We used to play together until we were ten. I was wondering if you would go out of me?'"  
  
"Okay, I admit it's hard but..." Botan trailed off.  
  
"But...? If it's that easy why don't you go to Hiei and-mhunff!"  
  
I smiled at Botan. "Got a crush on my big bro?"  
  
Botan blushed ten shades of red and stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell him."  
  
We spent the rest of the trip to the academy talking. Botan was really bubbly and talkative, no wonder she was an actress. Keiko was more collected but was just as nice as Botan. We found out we had a lot in common and my fear of being alone dissipated. Maybe CAA wouldn't be as awful as I thought it would be. At least, I had two friends.  
  
** r.h.y.t.h.m  
**  
"Oh, it's him! Kurama-sama!"  
  
I heard the whispers and frowned. Couldn't a guy go outside without being chased by someone? I know there are a lot of men outside that would like to be on my shoes, but believe me, it's not as good as it sounds.  
  
Fan girls. A great pain on the behind.  
  
No, I'm not gay.  
  
It's just I got fed up with them. They are always following me! I can't go anywhere without them, and they just keep asking me out, no matter how many times I turn them off! But by far, the worst is...  
  
"Hi, Kurama."  
  
Maya.  
  
We used to date when we were fourteen, but we broke up four months ago. But she insists on trying to again, completely ignoring the fact that I don't love her anymore. I used to, but she's too hard.  
  
"Hey, Maya."  
  
She moved over so she could sit directly in front of me. I leaned back on a tree, hoping to put more space between us. She moved closer.  
  
"Look, Maya-"  
  
"Shush." She said, putting her index finger on my lips. I sighed and moved her hand away firmly.  
  
"Why are you pushing me away, Kurama?" She asked, frowning in confusion.  
  
"Because you are insisting on a lost cause." I tried to walk away, but she grabbed my hand.  
  
"Why? We were perfect together!"  
  
"Perfect for you, Maya." I said calmly, freeing my hand from her grasp and walking back to my and Hiei's bedroom. I found him leaning against the window.  
  
"If you fall from there, you'll die." I said, throwing myself at my bed.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Maya came after me."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes." I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, "Can you give me a word of advice here?"  
  
"Beat her up next time."  
  
I frowned, "Thanks a lot." I said coldly.  
  
"Just plain ignore her and act ruder. You're too soft with her. That's why she doesn't take your break up seriously."  
  
I stared at the roof. Maybe Hiei was right. Maybe I should be firmer. I heard an engine and closed my eyes.  
  
"Is it them?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
I stood, "Very well, let's give your sister a nice welcoming."  
  
**r.h.y.t.h.m**  
  
Yukina looked in amazement at the building towering over her. It was huger than she thought before. Botan smiled at her knowingly.  
  
"Everyone has the same reaction." She said, tapping the smaller girl on the shoulder, "Just wait until you see it inside. Here, these are your bags, right?" Botan said, starting to pass the smaller girl some bags.  
  
"Yeah..." Yukina said, searching for her brother over the crowd that had gathered before the school.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll be here soon." Keiko said smiling. Suddenly, Botan gasped and moved slightly to her left, standing behind Keiko.  
  
Yukina looked to where Botan had been looking and her heart jumped in happiness. Her brother was coming towards her, and although he had his usual stoic expression, Yukina could see that he was happy for seeing her too.  
  
"Brother!" She said, running on his direction and hugging Hiei, "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you, too." Hiei said simply, patting her hair while returning her hug. Yukina smiled brightly at him and he gave her a small smile back.  
  
"So you're Hiei's sister."  
  
Yukina turned to the boy that had talked and smiled, "Yes. I'm Yukina Samui."  
  
"Shuuchi Minamino, but call me Kurama." He said, offering her his hand. Yukina took it.  
  
"You're my brother's friend, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Kurama said, "Do you need help with your luggage?"  
  
"Yes, please." Yukina said turning to see Botan and Keiko waiting for her with their luggage.  
  
"Sorry for making you girls wait." She apologized.  
  
"Don't worry. We have very small luggage." Keiko smiled, signaling to only two bags, "We were only out for vacation, remember?"  
  
"Yeah. So I guess I'll see you two?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Sure. Our dormitory number is fifty-two. Drop by later to tell us yours." Keiko said, pushing Botan (who had suddenly become quiet). "See ya!"  
  
"Bye!" Yukina waved.  
  
"I have saw them before." Hiei said, grabbing some of Yukina's bags as Kurama did the same.  
  
"The brunette was Keiko Yukimura and the other one is Botan Harusame." She explained, adjusting her backpack over her shoulder, "I talked with them on the way here."  
  
"I've talked to them a few times." Kurama said, "Yusuke knows the first one. She's his old neighbor, Hiei."  
  
"Hn. So it's her."  
  
"He talks about her?" Yukina asked. Keiko would be happy to know.  
  
"Yeah." Kurama smiled, "Now, let's see where your dorm is. What are you going to do here?"  
  
"Dance."  
  
"This way." Hiei said walking inside the building. Yukina followed and gasped. The interior was richly decorated with sculptures, paintings, flowers and other things. The was a double stair that leaded to the second floor and Yukina could catch a glimpse of one leading to the third.  
  
"Dance dorms are located just one hallway after the Music ones. Of course, there isn't only one hallway to each groups." Kurama explained, "They are on the third floor."  
  
They climbed the crowded stairs and finally got to the third floor. Hiei showed her the way to her dorm, only stopping to show his sister where he slept.  
  
When they finally made it to the Dance Halls, Hiei stopped and looked for Yukina's name on a list attached to the wall. While he looked, Yukina examined the place.  
  
The hallways were large with many doors. At the end of it, there was an oil painting of a ballerina putting her ballet shoes. She had fair hair and blue eyes, making her look almost like an angel.  
  
"That's Claire Dubois. She was the founder of this CAA." Kurama explained, "She came to Japan on the Meiji Era and started this academy by teaching Japanese ladies how to dance ballet. Then, CAA owned prestige and started teaching music, drawing, acting and others..."  
  
"I see." Yukina said, looking at the painting. Claire seemed somewhat arrogant, and Yukina voiced this aloud.  
  
"Well, I guess she was. Claire had everything here. Money, fame, beauty, love..." Kurama said, "Maybe she became arrogant."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Dorm 09. You'll be sharing it with a girl named Hinageshi." Hiei said, taking hold of her bags again, "Let's go."  
  
They entered the hallway and walked until they reached the last room. "You're lucky." Kurama said, "The dorms at the end of the hallways have the best views. Specially the Dance Section's ones."  
  
Hiei opened the door and he and Kurama put her bags on the floor. Yukina looked at the simple room. Everything there was in pairs. Two beds, two desks, and two drawers...The room was colored with soft beige and the bed sheets were of a darker shade. The curtains were more decorative than anything else, since it was made of a delicate texture.  
  
"Do you need help unpacking?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No. I can do it by myself." Yukina smiled, "But I want to talk with you."  
  
Hiei smiled. Kurama prepared to get out of the room when Yukina smiled at him.  
  
"You too, Kurama."  
  
_To be continued_...  
  
**2º Position**: After meeting Hinageshi and going through the awful 'Welcoming Breakfast', Yukina get to know the rest of the school and its students. But some people just aren't nice.  
  
DD: Not much humor on this chapter, but wait for the next one. First chapters are always kinda boring to write, specially if you're writing an AU fic ¬¬. But don't worry. Next chapter will have humor. Anyway, review! 


	2. Touring

DD: All right! Ten reviews! Enough motivation, that's for sure! Now, let's answer them! HIEI AND BOTAN FANS, READ THIS! Since I never really read fics with Hiei and Botan as the main couple, I'm not sure if I will be able to portray their relationship right. If you have any suggestions or ideas, please e-mail me or write on your review! This chapter ended up very messy, because it was too long and uploaded it wrong. I tried fixing, but it was useless.  
  
**HieilovesBotan**: Thank you for complimenting this plot! And I'm glad to know you like it!  
  
**Lady Red Darkness**: (DD appears on a Jedi outfit) Why, yes my dear. Come to the Yukina side of the Force! Truth be told, people mostly dislike or simply don't care for Yukina because she really didn't show any eye-catching powers on the series. She ended up becoming a simple character, which is not true. Anyone who bothers to take a deeper look inside her mind will see how great she is. Thanks for all of your kind reviews (for all my fics!)!  
  
**RoseKitsuneKurama**: Thanks! Here is next chapter. That was soon, right?  
  
**Slave2anime**: I'm sorry. I hope you're not angry with me because of this similarity. I didn't know you had a fic like that. Sorry?  
  
**Great Q**: Thank you for your review this fic and for letting me be one of the few authors you complimented! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
**Distant Voice**: Thanks for liking the start! I thought it was really boring and was afraid no one would review it. As for not liking the KurxYuk pairing, that's okay. We don't like everything, do we? Please, do keep reading! I shall ask for help to all HxB lovers on the day I write their first kiss! Let's make it perfect!  
  
**KageYoukai**: Well, here's more to for you!  
  
**Fangirl**: Yeah, I know YusxKei is a classic. But I think they are so cute together that I don't have the guts to separate them. It's nice to know you like this fic. (bows). Also, I apologize in advance if you get offended by how I portrayed Kurama's fan girls. I hope you don't get offended, because those are just the amazingly mean fan girls. And I'm sure you're not like them.  
  
**Neh Himura**: I hurried up and here it is! Your 'pretty please' was a key element on this process. It had sugar! YES! GIVE ME SUGAR!  
  
**SweetyPunkGurl**: I wish you the best! I don't like writing short chapters when the fic has a plot that will take some time to show itself. Thanks!

**LivingImpared**: I'm glad you like it!

** Rhythm  
  
By Dancing Doll**  
  
Talking to my brother face-to-face was good to me. Even though I still wasn't particularly happy to be on CAA, his presence kinda calmed me down. I know a lot of brothers and sisters who can't stand each other's presence, but Hiei and I don't suffer from this. Thank God. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side.  
  
**2º Position: Touring**  
  
Brother, Kurama and me talked for almost two hours while they helped me unpacking, even though I had said it wasn't necessary. They insisted, so I decided to accept. I mean, I had a lot to unpack, I wasn't really expecting to do it alone! I knew they would help me.  
  
Although I was really embarrassed when Kurama ended up seeing my panties. I knew I should have put it on the bottom of the bag. Damn.  
  
Since I had the chance to choose which bed I wanted, I chose the one closer to the window. Hey, it wasn't my fault Hinageshi was taking this long to show up! So after we unpacked everything, Kurama and Hiei took me to meet their friends.  
  
"Could we just stop by Keiko and Botan's dorm so I can tell them where I am?" I asked them.  
  
"Sure." They answered. I mean, Kurama did. Hiei just nodded.  
  
I just realized, but sections separated the place. Dancing Section, Music Section, Drawing Section and etc...How did Botan and Keiko ended up together, then?  
  
"How can Botan and Keiko be on the same dorm if they take different classes?" I asked.  
  
"Well, they entered here last year, just like us two." Kurama said, "On that year, CAA got a lot of students on Drawing and only a few on Acting. Some students from Drawing were paired up with students from Acting."  
  
"Oh." We reached their dorm and I knocked on the door. Botan opened it. And she froze.  
  
"Botan?" I waved my hand in front of her face, but she made no reaction besides blushing deeply. Brother frowned.  
  
"Girl? Wake up!" He said, snapping his fingers before her. Botan jumped a little and reddened even more than before.  
  
"Oh, I-I'm s-sorry!" She stuttered. I smiled softly. Her crush on my brother was huge if she acted like this around him. "P-please, come in."  
  
She opened the door and we stepped in. Keiko looked up from her bed and smiled happily at me.  
  
"Hey, Yukina! Unpacked already?"  
  
"Yeah, Kurama and brother helped me." I answered taking a seat beside her.  
  
"Hi." Keiko waved at them. Kurama said 'hi' back and my brother only nodded. Keiko turned to me again.  
  
"So, where are you sleeping in?"  
  
"Dorm 09, Dance Section." I answered, "I haven't met the other girl who will be sleeping there with me, though."  
  
"Don't worry, she must have gotten herself lost." Botan said. She was sitting on her bed with a magazine in front of her. It was upside down. Hiei raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"So, Keiko" I started, "Have you met...?" I trailed off like I was trying to remember a name. Keiko got the hint.  
  
"Nah." Keiko said, hugging her legs. She suddenly smiled at me, "Have you seen the rest of the school?"  
  
"No, not yet." I said.  
  
"How about we four show you around?" Botan asked, finally putting the magazine down.  
  
"Sounds good." Kurama said.  
  
"Hn." My brother agreed.  
  
"Then we should get going. Lunch will start at twelve o'clock." Keiko said, "We have two hours or something."  
  
"Let's go, then." Kurama said. He was about to open the door when it burst open and a boy with slicked back hair came in.  
  
"Hey, Keiko, I was wondering if-"Everyone stared at him. The boy sweat-dropped.  
  
"Hiei! Kurama! What are you guys doing here?!" He asked, putting a hand behind his head.  
  
"We could ask you the same thing." Brother replied.  
  
"I, um, I was just, y'know, dropping by to say 'hi' to Keiko and..." My brother and Kurama raised an eyebrow at the boy suddenly changed the topic "Hey! Is that your sister, Hiei?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei raised an eyebrow at the newcomer and I stood up, offering him my hand.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Hiei's sister, Yukina." He shook it and grinned at me.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Yusuke Urameshi." He turned to my brother and grinned even more, "She doesn't looks like you. She's hot."  
  
BONK. SLAP.  
  
"Wow." I watched as Yusuke fell face-first to the floor. Hiei and Keiko's hits sure make a powerful combo.  
  
"Uh...Maybe we should go." Kurama said. Botan and I slowly nodded. Kurama picked Yusuke up and opened the door, "So, let's give you a tour, Yukina."  
  
We walked around the dorms and Botan explained me how they were divided. To the left side were the Writing, Drawing and Acting Sections. To the right were only the Dance and Music Sections. The stair ended right on the middle.  
  
"Well, let's start up and go down. Besides, the fourth floor it's the one that will matter the most to her." Kurama suggested. Everyone (save for Yusuke, who was still knocked out) agreed. He leaded us to a stair I haven't noticed before. It was on the end of the hallway and wasn't as big as the others.  
  
"What's in there?" I asked Botan. She smiled and winked at me.  
  
"The best classrooms of CAA." I raised an eyebrow in confusion and blinked at her. She only kept smiling.  
  
"Yukina, this is where the dance classrooms are." Kurama explained me, "Botan says those are the best rooms because..." He opened on of the doors and I saw a normal ballet dancing room. But Kurama only walked to where two ropes were hanging and pulled at one.  
  
Well, now I know why these were the best classrooms around.  
  
One of what I thought was a wall in reality was a huge window. A white curtain that blended so well with the rest of the room that no one could tell the difference covered it. I stood there, gaping, at the wonderful view of the woods and the stream with students walking around, looking like tiny ants.  
  
I hope this is my classroom.  
  
"Isn't it dangerous to have a wall like that? I mean, it's glass..." I said, recovering from my initial shock.  
  
"Let's test it." Kurama said.  
  
"What do you mea-AAAH!" I never ended my question. The freaking crazy guy had lunged at the window! I closed my eyes, imagining tomorrow's newspaper headline 'Young man commits suicide at CAA.'  
  
Hum...Something was wrong. I only heard a hard thud instead of the sound of breaking glass. Keiko and Botan giggled insanely as my brother chuckled. What the heck?  
  
I opened one eye and looked to where I was sure to see a broken window but instead I saw a grinning Kurama rubbing his shoulder. The window remained perfect.  
  
"H-how...?" I stuttered.  
  
"This glass is special. It would take almost a ton to break it. I'm afraid I'm not that heavy." He smiled, "Were you worried?"  
  
"I-I...That was so mean!" I shouted.  
  
"But were you worried?" He continued teasing me. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why you screamed?"  
  
"Because I would get in trouble." I answered.  
  
He smiled even more, "You should be guilty. I could really throw myself from some window and write that I did that because you only got worried over yourself and didn't care one bit for my well-being."  
  
My mouth hung open again. Evil redhead.  
  
"All right, fox. You already have your amount of fun with my sister." Hiei said, "Let's show her the rest of the place."  
  
"I agree." Botan said. I think she was starting to feel more comfortable around my brother. That is, until he walked past her and she felt his scent. She held back a sigh, but her eyes got a far-away look. Keiko and I sweat-dropped.  
  
"Botan, really..." Keiko whispered, "He's going to notice if you keep this up."  
  
"Who's gonna notice what?"  
  
"GEYAH!" We screamed, turning around to see the once unconscious Yusuke grinning at us with a cat-like expression.  
  
"Nothing!" Keiko forcefully said, pushing us to the door. I noticed that Kurama was grinning too. Did he hear that too?  
  
"Not true." Yusuke teased, putting his hand to his chin like he was thinking, "Maybe Botan has a crush on someone!"  
  
We palled visibly, specially Botan. Her face lost all color.  
  
"Ohohoho! Kurama, did you see that?" He laughed, pointing to Botan, "Bubble girl has a crush on someone!"  
  
Botan frowned deeply. "I have not!"  
  
Just then, brother came back. "What are you still doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Hiei! You won't believe it! Botan h-"SLAP.  
  
Keiko to the rescue.  
  
Yusuke fell unconscious and Keiko and I glared to Kurama, challenging him to open his mouth. He sweat-dropped.  
  
"Hn. Bakas." Brother said, putting his hands on his pockets and exiting the room again. We all sighed and followed him. They showed me the other classrooms. There weren't only ballet ones. There were rooms for tap dance, modern dance, jazz, belly dance and a lot of other ones.  
  
"Huh...Guys, I'll have to attend to all dance classes? Even Belly Dance?" Now I was worried. I only knew Ballet and Tap Dance. Although my friends who practiced modern dance told me that it was very similar to ballet.  
  
"Nope. Only the ones you want. You can stick to ballet only or choose others." Keiko answered as we walked back to the stairs. I noticed other stair leading up and asked Botan why we weren't going there.  
  
"That's where the Music Classrooms are. However, they only open it to their students since the CAA staff is worried someone will break some instrument or something." She explained.  
  
"Oh." We walked downstairs and went straight to the second floor. CAA, with all the money it made, could have installed elevators here.  
  
"This is where drawing, writing and the regular classes happens." Botan spoke, "All the morning is used to study regular subjects, such as math. The afternoon is dedicated to the real thing of CAA. Dance, in your case."  
  
"The whole afternoon?" I asked. More than three hours of ballet?!  
  
"No. We wake at six in the morning and have one hour to get ready and have breakfast. We have to be inside the classroom at seven-fifteen sharp. We study until eleven forty-five and have one hour and a half to have lunch and rest. Then, we head straight to our alternative classes. The time you spend there depends on what you're taking."  
  
"Yeah. I'm , for example, taking classes of how to paint and draw. Each of them takes one hour and a half. So I only stop when it's three-fifteen. Then I go back to my dorm and make my homework or whatever I have or want to do. At eight o'clock they serve dinner. And then you can enjoy the rest of your time until you decide to sleep." Keiko finished.  
  
"This place looks like a boot camp!" I exclaimed, "We spent most of the day training or studying!"  
  
"It sounds awful at the start, but you'll get used to it after a time." Kurama explained, smiling. "I had the same impression as you the first time I got here."  
  
"And although it isn't that good either, we will be here for you whenever you want to ditch class." Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Hn. Don't you dare leading my sister to your obscure ways." Hiei said, frowning to Yusuke.  
  
"Like you can say anything about it, Hiei." Yusuke said, grinning even more. My brother glared quickly at him.  
  
Okay, he was hiding something from me.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at my brother.  
  
"Nothing." He answered shortly, "Let's show you the first floor."  
  
"Wait! Where are the Acting classrooms?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, we don't have classrooms here!" Botan said. She leaded me to the window and pointed to a smaller building (but still a big one) that stood at the back of the main one, "That's CAA Theater. We have classes there."  
  
"Okay." I nodded. We went downstairs without Yusuke and Keiko. He had dragged her with him because he wanted to tell her something really important. Botan and I exchanged grins and winked at Keiko.  
  
"All right, here we have the Main Hall." Kurama said, "Also, here on the first floor you'll find the library, staff rooms, nursery, kitchen, dining hall, etc...And that's CAA to you."  
  
I sat at the bottom of the stairs. Man, I was tired. All those stairs would end up killing me.  
  
But it sure would keep my bottom away from becoming flaccid.  
  
Kurama, Botan and my brother sat there with me. I noticed Botan was blushing since my brother was right next to her. She looked at me and smiled a little bit nervously, "So, liked it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a beautiful place." I answered "But they could install some elevators here."  
  
"Yeah." They all chorused. There were some students walking past by. I watched them until I heard whispering by our right side. I looked at the direction by the corner of my eyes and raised an eyebrow.  
  
There were at least fifteen girls trying to hide behind a column, and they were failing miserably. Mainly because their heads were sticking out and they weren't able to restrain their squeals of delight.  
  
"Omg! It's Kurama!"  
  
"He's, like, soooo hot!"  
  
"Who's that girl sitting, like, by his side?"  
  
"She, like, isn't even pretty!"  
  
"Yeah, look at that totally unfashionable ribbon!"  
  
"And she's, like, so totally pale!"  
  
"Yuck!"  
  
"What a bitch!" They all said. I had stopped looking at them long ago, and even though I knew they weren't that much of nice people, their words hurt me, most because I heard them a lot.  
  
_Yukina's Flashback, normal view_  
  
Ten-years-old Yukina was eating ice cream with a boy. He was Takeo Otori, a very well liked boy by all girls.  
  
(A/N: Otori Trilogy. Has anyone ever read these books? I love them!)  
  
Takeo and Yukina were talking while he walked her home. Just as they were crossing the park, one of their classmates saw them and ran on the opposite direction. Yukina and Takeo just waved it off.  
  
The next day, while Yukina walked to school, a bunch of girls stopped her. It was well known in school that they liked Takeo. Hidoi, their leader, walked over to Yukina and glared fiercely at the smaller girl.  
  
"What were you doing with Takeo-kun yesterday?" She shouted.  
  
"He was just talking to me!" Yukina defended herself.  
  
"Oh, talking, eating ice cream and walking you home!" The girl who had saw them yesterday shouted.  
  
"So what? It's not a big deal!" Yukina replied.  
  
"Oh, it is!" Hidoi shouted, "What would Takeo be doing with a ugly girl like you?!"  
  
"You're so thin!"  
  
"And you always use your hair on that ugly ponytail!"  
  
"You're always silent!"  
  
"You can't even dance right!" Hidoi shouted.  
  
More insults followed those and Yukina's eyes started to water. She could have tried to talk back, but those girls were too many. Besides, they were saying the truth.  
  
Weren't they?  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
I have to admit. I don't put myself very high. I have a really lousy self-esteem. I don't think I'm pretty, even though a lot of people say that. I never really change my looks. The only thing that remained unchanged is the fact I'm thin. But I'm not anorexic. In fact, I think I'm a little over of my usual weight.  
  
I remember Hidoi. She was amazingly pretty and mean. A demon disguised as an angel. She did tap dance with me when I was ten. Truth be told, she was the reason I quit it. Hidoi danced beautifully and always won compliments from everyone. I was good, but I lacked (and still do) something crucial to a dancer.  
  
Rhythm.  
  
You see, it's no use if you know how to do the steps if you can't follow the melody. You need rhythm. I don't. It's not like I'm completely useless on a dance. I just take longer (much longer) than everyone else. Too bad, my ballet teacher always said I have great feet to ballet.  
  
I sighed and looked before me, vaguely aware Botan was finally being able to talk with my brother. Kurama had become quiet, too; probably because of his fan girls. They were still whispering about me. Sighing, I stood up.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom. Can anyone show me where is it?"  
  
"I need to go, too." Kurama said, standing. "I will show you the way."  
  
I nodded. They would follow us.  
  
**r.h.y.t.h.m**  
  
I offered myself to show Yukina the way to the bathroom, hoping to get into the man's one and make those bloody stalkers leave me alone. Yukina nodded, so we start heading towards the nearest one.  
  
Funny. I wasn't able to hear what they were whispering (mainly because I was too busy listening to Hiei and Botan talking. Actually, Botan talking and Hiei listening.), but Yukina seemed somewhat down.  
  
"Those girls are really annoying." I said. Her eyes widened and I didn't miss the light tremble of her lips.  
  
"I really can't say anything. I don't know them." She answered.  
  
"Believe me." I put my hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, "They never know what they are talking about."  
  
I don't know what they were whispering, but I was almost a hundred percent sure they were bad-mouthing Yukina. I guess she realized what I was talking about because she smiled a little.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
We walked in silence for a little while and finally reached the bathrooms. Yukina entered the girl's one and I quickly made my way inside the other. Hopefully, they wouldn't follow me here.  
  
Sighing, I went over to the sink and splashed water on my face. CAA could give us a rest and let this whole day off. But nooo, afternoon would have regular classes.  
  
Man, I was tired.  
  
I suppressed a yawn and went out of the bathroom. Clear, no fan girls inside my view range. I grinned and waited for Yukina to come out, leaning against a wall. Just then, I heard something inside the girl's bathroom. I frowned as I recognized that voice as belonging to Maya.  
  
Damn! That's why there aren't fan girls trying to rape me! They were probably after Yukina! I bit my lower lip, trying to think of a way to get them to leave the poor girl alone. Well, it proved rather unnecessary because Yukina stormed off the bathroom, bangs covering her eyes, and went right past me at a quick pace.  
  
"Yukina! Wait!" I called out. She almost broke into a run at hearing my voice. Instead, her pace quickened visibly.  
  
'What the hell?' I thought, running to catch up with her. Oh, now she's running. So sorry, honey, I'm quicker than you. If only all these people could step back a little for me to run more.  
  
Yukina went outside and I glanced quickly at Hiei and Botan's way. Hey, he was talking now! Shoving the shock of seeing Hiei actually exchanging more than three monosyllabic words with Botan, I focused on Yukina. Ha, open field! Plenty of space for me to run!  
  
Quickening my pace, I was finally able to reach her when she was about to go inside the woods. I held Yukina by her arms and unconsciously pinned her against a tree.  
  
"You...Sure...Can run." I said, gasping for air. Yukina's head was lowered and I couldn't see her face, although her chest was rising and falling rapidly because of the physical effort.  
  
"P-please, leave me alone." She whispered. Her voice came out broken.  
  
Was she crying?  
  
"Yukina, look at me." I commanded. She suppressed a sob and I growled in anger. How could those girls offend her just because she was walking around with me? Letting go of her arms, I raised her face so I was looking at her in the eye.  
  
"Whatever they told you, it's not true."  
  
This time, she sobbed. And the tears she was holding back fell freely, although she was trying her best to hold them back.  
  
"I know." She said, ferociously whipping the tears from her face.  
  
Nodding, I leaded her back inside. I felt uncomfortable with the silence between us, mainly because Yukina looked so depressed. I mentally cringed; remembering Maya was taking Ballet, too.  
  
**r.h.y.t.h.m  
**  
I'm talking to him! I'm talking to him! I'm talking to him!  
  
I can't believe it! After one year of only wishing to be by his side, I finally was able to talk to him!  
  
I'm so happy!  
  
And I'm sure anyone else on the same situation as me would feel the same. I mean, ever since I spotted his spiky hair, I knew he would be special to me.  
  
Let me tell you something. The first time I saw Hiei, he was sitting a few seats before mine on a plane taking us to CAA. Yeah, that's right. On a plane. After that, when all the students got in the bus, he sat on the seat across mine. Which is kinda funny, now that I think about it.  
  
Why? Well, the order of the seats I was in was: Maya, Keiko and me. His was: Him, Yusuke and Kurama. All the couples. I mean, Maya and Kurama aren't a couple anymore, but whatever.  
  
Last year, all I could think about was he. His hair, his eyes, his attitude, his body, his talent and you can go on from here. But I never gathered the courage to speak to him. And that's weird, because I never was a shy person.  
  
But around him...  
  
That's why I'm so happy to be talking to him. A few moments ago, he was completely silent, but when I started talking about music he instantly started to talk.  
  
"I love Nirvana! They're the best!"  
  
"Hn. You have a good taste. Kurt Cobain had a amazing voice."  
  
Did he just gave me a compliment?  
  
Oh, my.  
  
"Yeah! But tell me, are you guys going to join the Arts Contest this year?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The rules of Acting changed. We have to do an original play. Last year, our class almost won with 'Hamlet', but B class ended up winning."  
  
"Hn. I remember your class's play. You were Hamlet's mother, weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
He remembers!  
  
"Our rules changed, too. We have to write an original song."  
  
"You guys have written it already?"  
  
"No. The contest is only by the end of the year. There is no need to hurry. I believe Acting will have to start working soon, though. You guys have to write a play."  
  
"Yeah. We will decide who will write next week. I think the only classes that didn't have their rules changed were Drawing and Writing."  
  
"Dance had rules changes, too?"  
  
"Yeah. No more 'Lake of the Swan'. Only original choreographies."  
  
"I liked the winner of the Dance Contest last year. Which ballet was it?"  
  
"I think it was 'The Coppelia'."  
  
Just then, we spotted Kurama and Yukina coming in our direction. Yukina looked a little down and Kurama looked worried with something. Hiei instantly got up.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, holding his sister's hand.  
  
"Nothing." She answered smiling. I think Hiei would have insisted if Yusuke hadn't jumped on him and Kurama.  
  
"SHE ACCEPTED!" He yelled on both of their ears. Kurama cringed and Hiei growled.  
  
"Baka! Want to make us deaf?" He shouted, hitting Yusuke over the head.  
  
"Heh...Sorry." Yusuke apologized. Kurama shook his head, but asked.  
  
"Who accepted what?"  
  
"Ke-"Yusuke stopped, looking at us. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. Yukina stood beside her brother and inclined her head a little to her right. Yusuke sweat-dropped.  
  
"Nothing. I'll tell you guys later."  
  
Just as I was about to insist, the headmistress's voice boomed along the halls.  
  
"Welcome to Claire Arts Academy. Please, go to the Dining Hall so we can start the Welcoming Lunch."  
  
I sighed and stood up from the stair. Hiei did the same.  
  
"Where is Keiko?" Yukina asked.  
  
"She's already at the Dining Hall, saving us seats." Yusuke answered. We made our way to the Dining Hall and I heard Yukina gasp. Yeah, this place was ostentatious.  
  
I spotted Keiko and waved at her. Making our way to where she was sitting, we all took our seats. Ah, today is my lucky day. I sat between Keiko and Hiei. Yusuke sat by Keiko's other side and her light blush didn't go unnoticed by me.  
  
Hey. Three boys. Three girls. Keiko and Yusuke. Hiei and I. Kurama and Yukina.  
  
Maybe this will be just like the bus.  
  
_To be continued...  
_  
**3º Position**: Yukina attends to her first ballet class of the year! Too bad Maya's in there. Also, Hinageshi finally shows up. Kurama Hiei and the other boys find quite a competition this year in the form of a new band. Who are these guys?  
  
DD: Okay, so I lied. Hinageshi and the 'Lunch from Hell' didn't happen. Reasons: If I extended this chapter until Hinageshi's part, it would be too long. And for the lunch, I decided to use the idea for later on. But don't worry, just wait for the next chapter and review! 


	3. First Day

DD: Okay...So I took a long time to update. But I had a reason! Hell on Earth started...And now I have to worry with it, ballet and my English classes! The world is so unfair! I wish I could quit my English classes, but then I could forget how to speak it and I would never write this fic again! Oh, the horror! Anyway, here's Chapter 3 and my replies to everyone that reviewed. Also, I would like to thank my ballet teacher, Teresa, for letting me use her on this fic and teaching me how to dance! My posture would still suck if it wasn't for her...

**Neh Himura**: Sorry, I took longer to update this time...Blame school! Evil School! Anyway, sorry again, not much HxB action this time...But you won't want to miss next chap. I have a few surprises for those to up my sleeve.

**Lady Red Darkness:** Oh, don't worry about the couples's sexual preferences! What really matters is if there is love, right? Thank you for trusting on my skills! You're soooo nice!

**Great Q:** But you hate that part because you think it sucked or because the girls were so mean? Please, tell me it's the second choice!

**bittersweet-memory:** Well, Hidoi's a character from my other fic 'So Much Love' and was created by me, based on a true person (that me and my friends call by 'Toilet Head'. That girl is pure evil!). But there's a character from an anime here. It's really easy to recognize, and I hope you know from where he is.

**SnowFlowerYukina:** Uh, I took really long to update...(ducks sharp objects thrown by readers) PLEASE, FORGIVE ME! ...You really like my fics that much?(bursts out crying) you're sooooo nice! You changed your pen name? Why?

**LivingImpared:** Here is your update! I hope you like it!

**HieilovesBotan:** Thank you! I have to say that when I wrote Botan's part, I was afraid that HxB fans wouldn't like it. Your appreciation for that part really makes me glad. (Wow, that was **so** elderly sounding! I have to spend less time with my grandma...)

**asakura hanna:** Valeu! Realmente, eu não acho que tenha sido coincidência. Vc não tinha me botado na sua lista de alerta? Acho q foi isso...Muito obrigada por achar o Hiei e a Botan uma gracinha na fic. Eu fiquei com medo q aquela parte tivesse sido muito forçada...Yusuke e Keiko...Realmente, é um pecado separar aqueles dois! São meigos demais! Verdade, a Yukina dançando balé é meio barra de imaginar. Mas pra quem escreve uma fic de IY cm a sua (a Moita, fala sério! Aquela idéia da Kaede e 'Mirok' foi d!), não deve ser tão difícil. Continuarei lendo sua fic!

**Distant Voice:** That's a secret you will only found later on...Yeah, they look extremely kawaii together! I can't wait for their kiss! I didn't make Botan OOC?!...I'm getting good! Thank God! I always thought I wrote her OOC! Yay! I hope your computer doesn't break soon, I would be sad if you weren't able to read this fic...Hey, I didn't jinx your computer, did I?

**thuatafaerie:** Yeah, dancing is so nice. If only people would stop thinking of ballet like a 'prep thing' (at least here on Brazil.). Hopefully, this won't last for long. Thanks for this review and keep reading!

**SweetyPunkGurl:** Yeah...If your fic doesn't have a new plot, different from others (and an attractive summary), the chances of people reading it (independent of being good or not) are small.

**slave2anime:** Here it is! I hope you keep reading!

**Robin Autumn:** You love it? Thanks! That's really flattering!

**Rhythm**

**By Dancing Doll**

During lunch, they told us which classroom we would be in. CAA's food is good, but exotic. Only French dishes. I almost ate fried frog legs. Ugh. Luckily, Kurama warned me. I don't think I would be able to hold back my sickness if I ate it. But I feel sick now. **Really **sick. Why? Because I'm heading towards my dorm to put my ballet outfit and attend to my first class.

**3º Position: First Day**

I opened the door, felling like a loser already, and looked around the room. No sign of Hinageshi. Sighing, I went over to my drawers and opened the first one, grabbing my outfit. I have to say, it was kinda cute.

The tight suit was a wine color and there was a hair accessory with little beige roses. The panty hose was beige, just like the slippers. I got dressed and put my hair on a high bun, placing the hair accessory around it. I didn't wear my ballet slippers; instead I put a pair of regular ones and a ballet training black skirt and headed towards my classroom.

Room 25. I was a little disappointed, since this wasn't the room of the huge window. Oh, well. We can't have everything in life. I put my ballet slippers on and went over to the bar and started to practice some movements.

(A/N: I may add some ballet steps, but I don't think I will. Most people won't know how they look. Instead, I'll try my best to describe the movements.)

I was about to start training pirouettes when a tall woman entered the room. She had black hair and eyes. She smiled at me.

"Go on."

I nodded and started doing the pirouettes, remembering that the head should be the last one to leave and the first to come. The woman's smile got bigger and she pointed to my Pointe slippers. Nodding, I changed into those.

"Now do the pirouettes in Pointe."

I did as she told me. She nodded her approval and went over to me.

"My name's Teresa. I'm your teacher, Miss...?"

"Yukina Samui."

"Yukina, all right." Just then, the door opened and a bunch of girls came in. To my horror, they were all part of Kurama's fan club. I paled when I saw the brunette girl from earlier. Teresa counted all the students and looked at a paper she had on her hand.

"Well, it seems like everyone is here."

...

Does this mean I'll have to endure them everyday (well, except Sundays) until I leave CAA?!

God must really hate me.

"I'm sorry I am late!"

I raised my eyes and almost sighed in relief. A girl with short red hair and green eyes had just stormed inside the room. The teacher smiled at the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Koto."

(A/N: You guys though it was Hinageshi? Ohohoho! She won't appear just yet! Besides, Koto is more of a dancer.)

"Sorry, you're not on this class. This is room 25."

"Oh, hehe, sorry! Mine's 26!" The girl left.

She left?!

Life can suck sometimes.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

I raced to my drawing class. Usually, I'm not late. On the contrary, I'm always the first one to get there. The thing is, my mind was somewhere far away from CAA.

I'm so lucky.

Why, you ask? Well, maybe it's because I have a date. With Yusuke.

I mean, I can't believe it! Even now, I still think it was all a dream! Yusuke Urameshi, my old neighbor that almost completely ignored me here on CAA, had a date with me!

If I were alone, I would try to slap me back to my senses.

It was so...surprising, to say the least.

_Keiko's Flashback, Normal View_

"YUSUKE! Let go!" A very angry Keiko shouted. The black haired boy ignored her completely and kept running. Finally, the girl got fed up with him and kicked his leg.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Yusuke shouted, rubbing his sore leg.

"For ignoring me!" Keiko shouted.

"Then I guess you should have kicked stronger." She heard the boy mumble. Deciding to let it slip, Keiko offered Yusuke her hand.

"Here."

Accepting it, the boy stood. They stayed staring at each other for some minutes, before Keiko broke the silence.

"Well?"

For some reason, Yusuke seemed deeply uncomfortable.

"Keiko, I..." He scratched his head and looked away from her. Frowning, the shorter girl crossed her arms.

"If you're talking without looking at me, then I'm leaving." She said, starting to walk away.

"Wait! Don't!" Yusuke shouted, grabbing her arm, "Argh! Damn it!"

"What is it?! C'mon, spit it already!" Keiko shouted angrily.

"I want to apologize!" He yelled, giving her his back.

"Wha-?" Keiko stood there, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, yeah. A-p-o-l-o-g-i-z-e." He spelled the last word like it was poisonous.

"Why?" Keiko asked, confused.

"For treating you the way I did last year." Yusuke turned to look at her, his face serious and his hands on his pockets. Keiko closed her mouth and examined him. Sighing, she smiled.

"Okay. Just promise me you won't do it anymore."

He grinned, "I promise."

They stood there for a few more awkward moments before the girl broke it again.

"Yusuke, can I ask you a favor?" She said, clasping her hands together and smiling brightly. Yusuke instantly got a suspicious look on his face.

"It depends..."

"Of what?" Keiko asked, tilting her head to the side.

Yusuke grinned, "What do I get from it?"

Keiko frowned, "My eternal gratitude."

"Nah. Not enough." Yusuke said, sticking a finger inside his ear.

Keiko made a disgusted face. "What do you want?"

Yusuke got a malicious grin on his face, "Can I ask you anything?"

"Nothing that hurts my honor or humiliates me."

"Don't worry." He said, an honest smile plastered on his face.

Keiko nodded, "Then will you do it?"

"Okay." The boy answered.

The girl mentally cheered, "You promise?"

"I promise, just tell me what is it already." Yusuke said, starting to get annoyed.

"I'm going to buy clothes and you'll come with me!"

"WHAT?!"

_End Flashback, back to Keiko's POV_

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a date. But, c'mon, it's a start.

Isn't it?

Oh, well.

Finally making it to my classroom, I noticed that my teacher wasn't particularly happy with me for being late.

"Well, it seems you finally decided to join us, Miss Yukimura."

"I'm very sorry, Tsukioka-sensei."

(A/N: This one is easy. Tsukioka is a character from a real anime series. He's a drawer, too. Do any of you guys know from which anime he belongs to?)

"Go sit." Tsukioka-sensei said. I went over to my seat and started to pay attention as he explained something about oil painting.

Time passed quickly and before I knew it, class was over. Of course, Tsukioka-sensei just _had _to assign us homework.

"I want you all to paint someone. And it has to be a real person."

"Aww..." Everyone whined. Yeah, even me. Although I'm good at portraying people, I hated to do it. It's too difficult and full of little details!

"Just do it. I want it by the end of this week."

"Damn." I sighed, picking up my things and heading to my other class.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"Maybe a higher note." I suggested. Hiei nodded and played it on his guitar. Yusuke smiled.

"Now that's more like it." He said.

"I'll second that." Kuwabara said from behind the drums.

"Yeah." I scratched the back of my neck, "I think we should start rehearsing for next week."

"What's gonna happen next week?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn. Baka head." Hiei frowned, "Mrs. Louise asked us to play at the Welcoming Ball."

"Oh, that." Yusuke and Kuwabara sighed. "Well, what are we playing?" Yusuke asked.

"We still have to decide." I said, "We'll only play a few songs, so we can enjoy the dance too. I was thinking about playing those songs we wrote to sing on the contest but were discarded."

"Yeah, those are good." Yusuke agreed.

"As long as I don't have to sing alone." Hiei said. I frowned.

"There are songs that you sing _alone_."

"We don't play those, then."

"C'mon, shorty." Kuwabara said.

Hiei glared at him. Realizing we couldn't loose Kuwabara now, I stepped between them.

"Hiei, just this time."

He frowned, "What do I get from it?"

I sighed in exasperation, "Girls will worship you."

"I don't want that."

Yusuke grinned, "Even if your love interest is among them?"

"...I don't have a love interest."

...

Hiei took too long to say that.

Hiei is...in love?

!

Now, that's new!

"So, who's the lucky girl?" I asked, stifling a laugh.

"There's _no _lucky girl!" Hiei retorted angrily.

"Okay." Yusuke said, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"WHA-?!" Hiei squeaked. Bursting out laughing, we fell to our knees. Hiei growled and started to walk away. I stood up and ran to him.

"Wait, Hiei! We're kidding!"

He stopped and glared at me. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry."

"Hn." Grabbing his guitar, Hiei started to go through the songs. We followed his example.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

A little bit more...

ARGH!

I think I just distended my muscles.

I kept my legs spread as Teresa-sensei walked around examining us. I don't like it when I have to spread my legs on a vertical way. I prefer to do it horizontally much more.

"Yukina, keep your knee down." She said pushing my knee and making it touch the floor. I blinked several times to clear my vision. Two months without dancing and I already was like this?!

I'll have to practice after class.

"All right! Stand up and take your positions at the back of the room!"

I sighed and decide to be at the very back and close to the wall. During all class, those girls kept glaring at me and snickering whenever the teacher told me to correct something. I think that's kind stupid, since they were all corrected much more times than I was.

Except the brunette called Maya.

She seemed to do everything perfectly. And guess what? She was just by my side.

"Okay. Try to follow. Start in fifth and..."

The teacher did a series of movements. First, she slid her curved right foot on a horizontal line, left following, twice. Then, with a little jump, she put her left foot behind her right ankle and then closed fifth.

(A/N: To close fifth means to stay on fifth position.)

Then she advanced jumping, with her left leg a little above the floor, three times. After that, she did four pirouettes and ended with her right leg on a 90° angle.

"Then you girls hold it and..."

She made a pirouette with her right foot touching her left knee twice and spread her legs on a vertical line. Okay, that's an easy thing to do.

"First line." The girls prepared themselves, "And go!"

They were doing just fine, until the part of the last pirouette. A girl lost balance and fell on another, causing a domino effect. I sweat-dropped.

"Are you all okay?" Teresa asked. They nodded and cleared the way, "Very well, then. Second line. Go!"

As I already said before, I have no rhythm. Meaning I ended a good ten seconds after all the others. Do you think it's only a little amount of time? It isn't. Not to ballet. You need to have perfect rhythm.

"Okay, that's it for today." Teresa said, dismissing us. I sighed and took my slippers off. Walking out from the classroom, I started making my way to the stairs quickly.

"Running away already?"

I stopped. Around the stair, Kurama's fan girls were all together. I held my breath.

"Please, let me through."

"We're not holding you back." A blonde girl said, smiling evilly. Even thought I knew they were up to something, I advanced.

And immediately regretted.

The blonde girl stuck her foot before mine, making me trip and fall down the stairs. I yelped in pain as my whole body connected to the hard marble. Finally reaching the floor, I tried to stand, clutching my head.

"Oh, look at the clumsy girl! Falling of stairs for no reason!" She laughed mockingly. I held back my tears of pain and shakily stood to my feet. Walking away as quickly as I could, I stormed inside my dorm and threw myself at the bed.

I sobbed. My whole body was sore and I have the awful feeling this was only a little bit of what they were going to do to me everyday. I could just tell my brother about it, but he would probably beat them up not caring if they were weaker than he. But then he would get in trouble, and I don't want that.

Sighing, I walked inside the bathroom. I gasped. There was a cut on my forehead. Hiei would certainly notice that. Oh, wait. My bangs are gelled back. With them down, he won't.

Feeling a little relieved, I stripped and took a long bath. While I dried myself, I wondered if my brother's classes were already over. I put my hair on a high ponytail and decided to train a little. Wearing a workout outfit, I exited the room with my slippers on hand.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

Thankfully, today's classes were over. My throat was a little sore from all the singing. I had just finished taking a bath and dressing and decided to go to the nursery to see if they could help me.

I made my way downstairs and to the nursery, entering it quietly. The nursery was a big room, full of beds. Usually, students of Dance, more vulnerable of having accidents, used them. However, today it was empty, save from a small girl lying on a bed at the back of the room.

I walked over to Miss Ruka's, the doctor, desk. She looked at me and smiled.

"The usual?"

"Yes." I said, smiling as well. I came here often. Miss Ruka gave me the medication and I went on my way. I wonder who is free now. Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara were on class. I believe that Keiko and Botan are too (and even if they weren't, I'm not about to go after them. I'm not very intimate with those two and would feel a little awkward.). The only one left was Yukina.

Climbing the stairs, I silently hoped she was there. Or else I would be doing nothing for one hour and a half. But just as I was about to reach the third floor, I saw Yukina getting to the fourth one.

I wonder where she is going...

Following her, I noticed she was holding her slippers. Maybe she's going to train?

"Hey! Yukina!" I called out. She turned in confusion but waved at me.

"Hi!"

I smiled, "Where are you going?"

"Practice." She answered simply, adjusting her bangs over her forehead.

"Mind if I go with you?"

She blushed a little, "O-okay, I guess. But you'll think it's boring."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Ah, I don't know. You just don't seem like the type who would think watching someone train ballet is fun."

"Hey, I have an open mind." I answered, smiling. "Where are you training at?"

"I was going to check if there was any free room here." She said, gesturing to the fourth floor. I raised an eyebrow.

"Very unlikely. These rooms are always occupied. Maybe on the sixth floor or at the tower..." I wondered out-loud.

"There is a sixth floor and a tower here?" Yukina asked bewildered.

"Yeah, haven't you seen it?" I asked.

"Not really." She blushed.

"The sixth floor is somewhat out of use and the tower is forbidden." I explained.

"Then how am I supposed to train there?" Yukina asked, frowning in confusion.

"Ah, we have our ways." I smirked at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Does these ways go against CAA's rules?" She asked suspiciously.

"Of course." I smiled. Since there were still teachers on the fifth floor, we could pass without troubles. Yukina noticed that and asked why.

"They only close these floors after there is no teacher here. First, they check every room. Then, they close that door." I pointed to the double door that leaded to the rest of the floor.

"Okay." Yukina nodded. We climbed the stair to the sixth floor and Yukina's eyes widened a little.

"Wow."

"I agree."

Only Claire Dubois and her family originally used the sixth floor. It was decorated like a regular house, and a very rich one, at that. It was a little dusty, true. But it only helped to give this place an air of aristocracy and beauty. We advanced silently. Maybe it was fear that making too much noise here would break the spell.

"This place is amazing." Whispered Yukina opening a door slowly and peeking inside of what seemed to be a music room, judging by the piano there. I smiled and entered inside of the room.

"Let's see if it's still working." I sat before the piano and Yukina smiled at me.

"You know how to play?"

Instead of answering, I started playing a melody. Yukina sat beside me and smiled in awe.

"You're so good!"

"Want to learn?" I asked, smiling.

"Maybe on another time." She answered, smiling back. "Now I have to practice."

"Okay." I said, standing. Yukina followed my example. "I'll show you where you can train."

I leaded her through some hallways and finally stopped beside a door.

"Here." I announced, opening the door. Yukina's mouth instantly hung open. This ballet training room was quite impressive, the bars were made of gold and the floor was of a noble wood. The mirrors occupied all the walls and the room was illuminated by a beautiful. A piano was placed on one corner.

"Oh, my." Yukina whispered in amazement, "Who trained here?"

"Three guesses."

"Claire?"

"Correct." I said, sitting by the piano. "She used to train here while her husband, Jacques Dubois played this piano." I ran my fingers through it.

"Only the best for her." Yukina smiled.

I nodded, "So what are you doing?"

"I have to stretch until my legs open completely." She said.

"Sounds easy." I said, crossing my arms. Yukina frowned.

"Want to try?"

I remembered the painful expressions I saw at the new dancers that came to CAA.

...

"Not really."

Yukina snorted and went over to one wall. She lay on her stomach and started pushing herself towards it. Her legs, which were turned to the wall, slowly started to open.

"That looks painful." I said, sitting down before her.

"It is." She said. Her brows were furrowed and sweat was starting to form on her forehead. I kept staring at her, and she sweat-dropped.

"Do you mind?" She asked, "This is kind embarrassing with someone looking."

"Why?" I asked, smiling.

"Because..." She grunted, trying to push herself further back, "I should be able to do something as simple as this..." She lightly banged her head on the floor, "But I can't."

She sighed. I frowned lightly, thinking of how to help her.

"What if I push you to the wall?"

"Would you do that?" Yukina asked, surprised.

"Yeah." I stood and positioned my legs by each side of her hips.

(A/N: No dirty thoughts!)

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah."

After she answered, I slowly started pushing my feet back, forcing her legs to open more. Yukina pushed herself with her hands and, as I looked to the mirror, biting her lips.

Finally, she touched the wall.

And the door burst open.

_To be continued..._

**4º Position: **Yukina and Kurama have quite an unpleasant visit that promises to be a big threat to Yukina's dreams, not to mention life. Hiei and Botan get trapped and have to spend the night together. And, finally, Hinageshi appears.

DD: And so, another chapter ends. Review and I'll let you be kissed by your favorite bishounen (or bishoujo, if you're a guy.). Stay tuned to the next chapter. And can someone please explain me why is being so, so...Awful? I mean, that's the second chapter I post that was uploaded without the spaces at the start of paragraphs!


	4. Hell Of A Night

DD: I'm back! Not much action from Kurama and Yukina. However, I believe HxB will like this chapter. Then again, I can be wrong. I had a math test yesterday...I think I did well. The character Tsukioka (Keiko's teacher) is from Rurouni Kenshin. He's Sanosuke's friends. READ THIS: If you guys have any suggestion for this fic, please send it to me. I really need help on the pairings HxB and YxK. Thank you.

**Lady Red Darkness: **Here it is! Hope you like it!

**bittersweet-memory:** Well, now you know where he's from. I may put some characters from other anime series, but just as supporting characters. Hidoi is a character that I created, based on a real person that I like to call 'Toilet Head'. The girl is a -censored-.

**tuathafaerie:** There isn't any place here in Belem (the Brazilian Belem! Not the other one!) that teaches us our folkloric dances. But that's probably because they're very upbeat and we dance it in almost every party. I never took ballroom dancing, but I did take tap. It's so cool! Ballet isn't that disciplined if you have a teacher like mine...(Teacher: Okay girls, what do you say we all ditch class to have some ice cream down the street? Us: o0 Wha-?). Anyway, come Bierrez! -He grabs tuathafaerie and kisses her. Five minutes pass, and they're still kissing- ALL RIGHT! THAT'S NOT AN R RATED FIC! BREAK IT!

**Crystal Koneko:** You got it right. That's exactly what I meant and you also guessed what Kurama is going to do for Yukina. You'll see that many things will happen on that sin room -laughs maniacally, then starts coughing-. Well, enjoy this chap.!

**KageYoukai:** Yeah! I like writing cliffhangers because of it! It always gets readers to read the next chapter!

**slave2anime:** Maybe we could hire someone to do the dirty job...Hiei is gonna sing...Really soon.

**Robin Autumn:** True. Thanks for explaining it to me! Well, I guess we can call her leader...

**LivingImpared:** Being locked with Hiei doesn't sounds too bad...But I wish it was I with the sexy kitsune.

**Psycho 24:** Yeah, CAA has gangsters. You'll see.

**Distant Voice:** Sorry if it was confusing, but I really don't like writing 'Character's POV'. Sounds strange (or it's just me.) Anyway, from here on, I'll give really obvious hints. Like, 'I blinked my red eyes and ran a hand through my aqua hair', okay?

**SnowFlowerYukina:** Oh man, you're gonna want to kill me, then! I love doing cliffhangers! But don't worry, I shall try to make them rare. I like your fics, too. Thank you for saying I'm talented, that really means a lot!

**SweetyPunkGurl:** Here it is! I hope I didn't make you wait too long!

**Bar-Ohki:** Thanks! It's good to know people are liking this fic so far...I hope you enjoy this chap.!

**MoonSilverEyes:** This chapter is mostly centered on HxB. I think you're gonna like it. The other characters will appear as the fic goes on. By 'Karssan' you meant Karasu? I'm sorry, it's just I can't recall any character with the name you wrote. Maybe you misspelled?

** Rhythm **

** By Dancing Doll**

Luck. The only I had has the adjective 'bad'. Bad Luck. Bad to immeasurable extents. I wonder how can I be even alive. One would think God would be merciful enough to let someone born under such a disastrous star be resting in peace by now. But nooooo, let's make the poor girl suffer a little bit more. I can't believe how evil people can be.

** 4º Position: Hell of a Night**

Picture this: Me, laying with on my stomach on the floor with my legs spread; Kurama, standing over me with his legs by each sides of my hip. I can think of a few persons who could think I was _warming up _for some _practice _with him. I believe the newcomer had this exact thought.

"You really must be a whore to be with him like this on your first day."

I hastily stood up after Kurama quickly removed himself from over me. Maya was glaring at me like I was the devil itself. Her eyes narrowed dangerously after Kurama spoke.

"You have no right to talk to Yukina like that, Maya."

"Oh, so you decided to take the little bitch's side?" She asked. Gasping, I opened my mouth but Kurama beat me to it.

"I have a very well-formed idea of a bitch, Maya. And Yukina doesn't correspond to it." He said bitterly, his emerald eyes glaring forcefully at the brunette. Maya paled a little.

I'm thankful I'm not the one receiving this glare. Kurama's eyes are quite intimidating like that.

"This is not over." She spat bitterly towards me. Maya turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. Kurama sighed and massaged his temples.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with this." He whispered.

"D-don't worry." I replied meekly, brushing my bangs. He smiled at me but instantly frowned.

"What?"

I brushed my bangs. And exposed my forehead.

I'm toast.

"How did you got this cut?" He asked frowning. Kurama took my head between his hands and raised it a little. Leaning forward, he examined the cut.

Y'know, a close look of Kurama's face isn't that bad.

"I fell." I answered. It was partly truth. He didn't has to know I actually tripped because of one of his crazy stalkers. But maybe I answered too quickly, because he raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at me, his face still very close.

"How?"

"W-well, I was going downstairs and tripped over my foot."

I stuttered!

"You're lying." He said, matter-of-factly. "Tell me the truth."

I lowered my eyes, unable to keep eye contact. Really, those eyes are _evil_. How can someone lie looking at those green things?! So, I readied myself.

"I..." I started, stepping back a little.

"You?" He encouraged gently.

I took a deep breath.

"Have to go!"

Kurama's eyes widened as I raced to the door and down the hallways. He went past his shock and started running after me.

"Runrunrunrun." I mumbled over and over again.

YES! The door leading to freedom! I stormed outside and flew downstairs, careful not to trip. That would be my doom. I could hear Kurama behind me. I already knew how fast he was, but now I was some considerable meters before him and running for dear life.

I'm glad I'm wearing my ballet slippers. They really don't make that much noise. I raced down the Music rooms and finally reached the floor where my dorm was situated. I'm going to make it!

I took a quick glance behind me and gasped. He was closer! And looking determined. What's wrong with him?! Why can't he leave me alone?!

Ha! There it is! My dorm! I pumped my legs faster and reached the doorknob.

Only to find out it was locked.

"Nonononono!" I tried to run again, but Kurama had already caught up with me. He wrapped his arms around me and pinned me to the wall. Breathing hard, he lightly glared at me.

"What was that..." He paused to catch his breath "...All about?"

Life isn't fair.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" I tried pretending I had no idea of what he was talking about. Of course, he didn't buy it.

"Yeah, right." He looked at me in the eye, "Tell me."

I lowered my eyes and sighed. I told him what happened earlier and Kurama's face filled with astonishment.

"They did what?!" He frowned, "What's wrong with those girls?" He mumbled angrily, taking my face between his hands again and examining the cut.

"I-it isn't deep. There's no problem." Stuttering, I tried stepping away from him but couldn't. The wall was just behind me.

"I guess you're right." He said, after a few moments. Sighing, he stepped back. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked in confusion.

"For those girls."

I frowned a little, "Kurama, it isn't your fault. They're the ones who should be apologizing, not you." I smiled.

He smiled at me. Funny, I think my legs just turned into jelly.

"How can I make it up for you? They _are _my stalkers, after all."

"No, really. It's not necessary." I said, waving a hand.

"Please. I really want to do something for you, Yukina."

I don't know if it was because of the way he said my name or the pleading look on his face. I just know that by the time he had said 'bye', we had agreed he would be helping me with dancing. Every day, after my ballet classes were over. I should be worried, really. Those fan girls would want my blood.

But somehow, I truly didn't care.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"I'm soooo tired!" I said loudly, releasing my blue hair from its usual ponytail. Sighing, I looked around the room. Keiko left a note...I wonder what's that about...

_Botan_

_Sorry, but I won't be able to join you for dinner. I have homework._

_Bye!_

I'm all alone for dinner? Just peachy. Well, maybe not. I just have to go after Yukina. Or the boys.

Nah, I'll stick to Yukina.

I mean, just because I talked to him doesn't mean I can just hang around with him and his friends, right?

Anyway, I better go find Yukina.

I made my way through CAA corridors until I was outside Yukina's dorm. I knocked and waited. A short girl with orange hair and light green eyes opened it. I smiled at her.

"Hi! I'm Botan! I'm here looking for Yukina." She blinked at me.

"Who is Yukina?"

"She's your roommate. Haven't you met her yet?"

"No. Sorry." The girl answered. She looked sick.

"Are you okay? I mean, you look kinda sick." She stared at me, "But with you don't want to answer me, that's okay. We just met after all. Sorry to bother you, bye!"

I sprinted away, leaving the girl behind. Where would Yukina be? Maybe I should ask Hiei...

BUMP.

"Ouch!" I fell over my butt as I knocked into someone.

"Hey, watch it idiot!" A known voice shouted.

Oh, no! I just knocked my Mr. Right down! I just destroyed any insignificant chance I had!

...If I ever had one, that is.

"Oh, Hiei! I'm sooo sorry!" I said, reaching over to help him up. He took my hand and stood. He shook his head, sighing.

"That's okay."

Oh, thank God! He's not angry with me! This means that...Wait a minute...

OMG! I'M TOUCHING HIS HAND!

All right, Botan. Be calm. Boys like girls who don't like them. Act as if you don't care. Think cold! Think Kikyou!

"I'm truly sorry! I'm such a walking disaster!"

WHY CAN'T I ACT COLD?!

"You weren't paying attention, that's all." Hiei said. I shook my head.

Uncomfortable silence. How nice. My chances are just getting more far away than before.

Botan, do something!

"Hey, wanna go look for Yukina?"

"I was doing that. Her class should be over fifteen minutes ago." Hiei said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" I chirped, heading for the stairs. Hiei followed me.

"She isn't on her dorm. Maybe she's practicing?"

"Hn. Maybe."

We looked through the whole Dance Floor, but there was no sign of Yukina. Funny, we heard a big commotion like someone running. Some people looking for trouble.

"Maybe she went to see the sixth floor?" I suggested.

"Hn." Hiei nodded and took the lead. I followed him in silence. We looked around for Yukina for about an hour and Hiei started to get worried.

"Where the hell is she?" He mumbled.

"I don't know." I sighed. "Hiei, we should go back down. The teachers will be checking this place anytime now. If they catch us we can get in trouble."

"Let's just check the last room." He said.

I nodded, "Just the last room, then." Hiei opened the door and we walked in. It was the Claire's daughter's, Adelle, bedroom. A bed, bigger than the regular ones but not fitting for two people, was in the center of the room. There was a huge wardrobe and a beautiful vanity, all made of light wood and decorated with patterns of silver butterflies and flowers.

A true princess room.

"Well, she isn't here." I said, "Let's go."

We were walking out the room when my worst nightmare became truth. We heard teacher's voices coming in our way.

Well, this isn't my worst nightmare. Being menstruate in white tight pants and staining the pant (in front of Hiei) is. That would be sooo humiliating!

"Quick, hide!" Hiei whispered. He grabbed me by my arm and shoved me inside me the wardrobe. My nostrils were instantly filled with dust and the smell of clothes not used for a long time. Hiei entered the wardrobe too and closed the door a few seconds before the teachers entered the room.

"Clear. No students." We heard their muffled voices.

"Okay. Let's go, then."

I sighed in relief when I heard them shutting the door. Hiei opened the wardrobe and we silently walked out. The teachers were still outside.

"I just wonder why Mrs. Louise told us to lock all doors."

I paled. So did Hiei.

"I-it can't be!" I whispered.

Then, we heard the distinctive sound of the door being locking. I guess we were torn between shouting and making out presence known (and eventually getting in real trouble with the headmistress) or being quiet and spending the whole night alone.

Suddenly, the idea of being locked started becoming very appealing to me.

Also, Hiei didn't make any move.

YESSSSSSS!!!!!

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

All right, so I am getting advantage of the situation.

Hn.

But Botan didn't seem to mind, if the way her eyes were sparkling were any clue.

Oh, yes. I pay attention to those kinds of things. It's much easier to know what someone is thinking or feeling by looking at them. Facial expressions, the way they move and talk, breathing...Everything can give away some feeling. And I'm damn good at noticing those things.

Wanna see? Right now, Botan's eyes are gleaming and she's trying desperately to hid a smile, signaling she's happy with this situation. However, her breathing quickened and she rubbing her hands started to sweat (since she's trying to dry it on her skirt), that means that she's either anxious, excited, frightened or all of them.

Easy.

(A/N: Guys, sorry if Hiei sounds too happy or anything. I'm hearing "You're The One That I Want", from Grease, and it's just impossible to write Hiei in character! _You're the one that I want_..._You're the one that I want...Uhuhuh, honey_.)

"Guess we're stuck." I said, stuffing my hands on my pockets and looking at her.

"Y-yeah!" She said happily. I raised an eyebrow and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I-I mean...What are we gonna do?!" She said. I have to admit, Botan is a really good actress. She truly sounded worried.

"We just have to wait until morning."

"No! Hiei, we don't have any food!"

Crap.

I realize now. We don't have:

A: Food.

B: Decent covers.

C: A bed big enough for the two of us. _Without _fleas.

Suddenly, spending the night here wouldn't be as pleasant as I though it would be.

Botan sighed, "I'm hungry."

"So am I." I answered, walking over to the window. There was no way we could climb down.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon us.

"The others must be eating now." Botan said, "I heard that today there was going to be a barbecue."

My mouth filled with water. Barbecue? My favorite...

"And there is going to be a lot of desserts...Including a cake of ice cream..."

Oh, man...

My stomach rumbled. Botan looked at me and giggled.

"I'm that hungry, too." I looked away. Suddenly, Botan jumped up.

"Hey!" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she went through her pockets.

"Here!" She said, handing me a bar of chocolate. I blinked at her.

"What about you?"

"Oh, don't mind me!" She smiled, "You can go ahead and eat it! I'm not that hungry."

"You're not telling the truth." I said. I unwrapped the chocolate and split it in half. "Here."

Botan seemed a little surprised, but took the half of chocolate I was offering her.

"Thanks, Hiei."

And then she sat right by my side, her left hand lightly touching my right one as we ate our chocolate. My face didn't show my surprise, but believe me inside I was horribly blushing.

And that's not something very good to my 'I'm-So-Cold-And-Cool-Don't-Mess-With-Me' image.

"Hey, Hiei." Botan said, after she finished eating.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thirsty."

Truth be told, I was thirsty too. So I stood and helped Botan to her feet. She blushed at this. We walked to the bathroom and Botan gasped. I was kinda waiting for this, though.

Marble, gold, huge bathtub. Just your everyday, amazingly ostentatious, bathroom.

(A/N: Okay, here on Brazil people really don't drink water from the faucet because the water from it isn't clean. But remember, they're locked and there is no way out until tomorrow.)

After we drank some water, Botan looked at her wristwatch.

"Half an hour past seven." She sighed, "What are we going to do now? I'm not tired."

I sat on the bed and Botan did the same, "How was your day?"

"Uh? Nothing out of ordinary. Acting classes, homework..."

"Have you guys decided what are you going to play at the Festival?"

"We decided that Koenma, a boy from my class." She added at my confused expression, "Will write it. He said he's going to base himself on our everyday life."

"Then it will probably be interesting to watch. That is, if he talks about it on a entertaining way."

"Yeah. That's a theme that will hold everyone's attention. I mean, everyone must have went through one of the situations he'll write about. I heard that you guys are going to play at that ball Mrs. Louise is planning."

"Yeah. We had decided to play some songs we wrote for last year's contest, but Mrs. Louise called us and explained we had to sing songs from the fifties."

"Why?"

"Because the ball's having a theme. The Fifties."

"Hey, that sounds cool!"

"I guess." I shrugged. "That reminds me, I have to tell Kurama. He wasn't with us when Mrs. Louise told us that."

"Does that mean we have to wear clothes like theirs?"

"Yeah." Sighing, I laid down on the bed.

"Tired?" Botan smiled at me.

"Yeah."

"Let's go to sleep, then."

I was about to get up and go to the floor when Botan laid down by my side and asked on a small voice:

"Hiei, would you please sleep with me here?"

Giving my reputation a fond farewell, my eyes widened and I stuttered, "W-what?!"

"Please! I've heard this floor is haunted!" Botan urgently said, grabbing my arm, "I'm deadly afraid of ghosts!"

I shook my head in disbelief, "Botan, those are just stories."

"Please! Please Hiei!"

I sighed as I looked in her pleading eyes. Nodding, I laid back down. Botan smiled brightly and unconsciously snuggled closer to me. I blushed ten shades of red.

I guess I should tell her to let go of me, but my mouth refused to voice those words.

**r.h.y.t.h.m.**

That bitch! How dare she try to steal Kurama from me?! I'll teach her to stay on her place!

Running a hand through my short brown hair, I started to tap my feet in impatience. My cousin was making me wait for too long.

Just as I was about to leave the place we had agreed to meet today, I saw his form coming out of the woods.

"You're late!" I shouted angrily. He smiled evilly and shook his finger at me.

"Don't shout, sweet-heart. You'll make ourselves known."

"Karasu, you're such a...!"

"Are you sure you want to call me names?" He asked, crouching so he could be eyelevel with me, "I thought you wanted my help, Maya."

Taking a deep breath I spoke, "There's a girl trying to seduce Kurama."

"Flower-boy again? You really want to get laid by him, don't you? You're such a whore."

I held back my answer, "Just finish her off. You can keep her as a toy."

Karasu smiled at me, "Tell me, cousin. Do you want her to suffer slowly or quickly?"

I smiled evilly, "Slowly. Let's torture her for a while."

"Physically or mentally?"

I licked my lips, "Both."

_To be continued..._

**5º Position: **Keiko and Yusuke go buy clothes with the rest of the gang, since the upcoming ball will require it. Things happen, and the girls want to know what the boys think of them (and get a little nice view of them.). But the only time they're together and talk about this kind of stuff is on the bathroom.

DD: Believe me, next chapter will have tons of humors. I thought about it on class and I started giggling insanely, which made all my classmates and teacher to stare at me with a funny face. Man, I have ballet class yesterday and it was Pointe practice (you know, those ballet slippers with the flat end that ballerinas use to stay on the tip of her toes.) and my feet are dead! It hurts too much! Anyway, review!


	5. EyeCandy

DD: All right, since this chapter is so long I'll gave short replies. But thanks to all that reviewed it, I really appreciate it!

**LivingImpared: **I believe you must be tired to hear this (read this, to be more precise), but I'm very glad and flattered to know you like this fic. And that's true. Yeah, it all part of the plot...Kukuku...

**MoonSilverEyes:** The other characters are going to appear, but I believe Bui has more chances of getting a bigger role than Zeru.

**Crystal Koneko:** Oh, yes! No one saw that coming!

**tuathafaerie:** Perhaps...Have you ever seen a picture of the four boys where Kurama is with black hair and violet eyes? He's sooo Kenshin on that pic! Hum...You torture Kurama...How about we make a change? I give you Bierrez (who has been whining since you went away) and you give me Kurama? Yeah! I got torn between writing Sesshoumaru or Kikyou, but I like her better. Oh, gosh! I really admire your mother. I don't think I would be able to recover from a situation like this o0. Ohohoho, then you'll like the scene I wrote here! Or hate me...Yeah! KILL MAYA! KILL HER! But only after the fic ends. I still need her evilness for the sake of the plot. Yeah, it hurts. But you get used to it after a time. I think I must have twisted my feet or fallen on a wrong away and that's how I got hurt...Who knows...

**KageYoukai:** Yeah, that's kinda cliché...The evil girl walking inside while the good girl and boy are together...I'm so ashamed of myself...

**Robin Autumn:** I think you'll like this chap...But who knows...As for Yukina, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to only get a little something of the Hell I'm planning. Just kidding. Nothing so dramatic.

**bittersweet-memory:** Sexy, you say? Wait until you get to the part that named this chapter...

**asakura hanna:** Hum...Mas foi o destino q me fez comentar sua fic! Aha! Deus, vc não imagina quando eu fikei quando escrevi a parte do eye-candy...Eu estou virando um Miroku d saia...

**Distant Voice:** Oh, you're right...Touching our crushes hands is a real thrill...I wish I touched _his _hand...My dear, dear , Anyway...! I always wondered what's up with parents...They can be so evil...

**Bar-Ohki:** It's quite simple, really...Read and find out!

**Psycho 24:** Oh, she'll suffer more...But I'm holding a lot of things back...She'll change...

**slave2anime:** Yeah, he freaks me out, too. But that's why he's perfect for the role of bad guy.

**SnowFlowerYukina:** I'm so glad you like this plot and my skills so much! That really means a lot to me as a writer...I'll keep your idea reserved to another chapter...It wouldn't work on this...

**Night's Tempest24:** Oh, don't worry! I'll make her sorry for ever stepping between Kurama and Yukina (although I'm the one making her do this...). As for the KxY scenes, I reviewed one of your fics and talked to you about it. Have you read it? Oh, tell me what you think about the Botan and Hiei scene!

**Rhythm**

**By Dancing Doll**

I can't believe it! I'm gonna be having particular training sessions with Kurama every afternoon! I mean, he's like the crush of just about 99,9% of this school! The others 0,1% either never saw him or like other persons (like Botan and Keiko). The worst part is, I think I'm starting to fit into the first option. I seriously think I'm starting to develop a crush on Kurama...

**5º Position: Eye-Candy**

But he couldn't possibly like me back. Not in that way at least...I mean, I'm just your everyday 'girl next door'. I don't have any outstanding qualities or abilities...How could a guy like Kurama (hot, smart, gentle, sweet, insert perfect-guy adjective here...) like me?

I wish I could find out what he thinks about me...Too bad, I'm not about to go there and ask straight forward 'Hey, Kurama! Y'know what? I think I have a crush on you! What do you think about me?'. Yeah, right...

But I better focus on more important matters. My brother's disappearance, for example. I looked around for him for about an hour or so. I had dinner alone, sitting on a far-away table trying to hide from Kurama and his friends (Don't ask me why, I just feel so uneasy around him...). I think it was pretty inconsiderate of him to leave me alone at dinner on my first day at school. He's my brother after all. It's part of the contract: He has to be with me on important occasions like this.

Well, I gave up trying to find him. Instead, I directed myself to my dorm. I wonder who lock the door...Probably Hinageshi. But that's just not right. She can't go around locking our dorm's door. I think I'll ask her not to do it again. Or at least until I got a copy from the key.

While I mused about this, I crossed Keiko on the hallway. She smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

"So, Yukina! Enjoyed dinner?" She asked. Nodding, I answered her.

"Yeah...Even though I couldn't find Hiei."

"Really? I thought he would be having dinner with you. He's your brother, after all!" Keiko said, frowning.

"My thoughts, exactly." I said, "I didn't see Botan down there. Where is she?"

"You didn't?" Keiko asked, mildly surprised "I though she would be down there! I was just about to look for her!"

"Aren't you going to have dinner?"

"Nah. I ate a sandwich while I was doing my homework."

"Oh, that's a pity! The barbecue was really good!"

"Really?" Keiko asked, a suffered expression on her face "Oh, I can't! My belly has to be flat tomorrow!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I got this...Thing, with Yusuke tomorrow." She answered, smiling.

I smiled and raised an eyebrow playfully "A thing?"

"No, no. Seriously." Keiko laughed "It really is a thing. I'm gonna go buy clothes and he's coming with me."

"Oh, but that's almost a date!" I said, clapping my hands together. Keiko bit her lips and crossed her fingers.

"I know! That's why I wanna make a good impression! Which really doesn't make much sense, since I know him for so long and my impression is already fully made."

"Well, but he only has the impression of you as friend, not _girl_friend." I said, nudging her. She shook her head while laughing.

"I'm pretty much sure I would act the same way I do now."

"And you're right to do so." I said without being able to suppress a yawn "Keiko, I'm sorry, but I really need to sleep."

"Yeah. Me too. See you tomorrow, then!" She waved.

"Night!"

"Night!"

I continued my way to my dorm and tested the doorknob. Locked, just as I thought. Knocking on the hard wood, I sighed as I waited for Hinageshi to open the door.

"Yes?" A girl of about my height answered the door.

(A/N: Yukina and Hinageshi are the same height as Keiko and Hiei's the same as Yusuke.)

"Hi! I'm your roommate, Yukina Samui." I said. The girl smiled and let me in.

"Hi! I'm Hinageshi Hinno. It's nice to meet you!"

I bowed to Hinageshi as she did the same to me. I was really tired, but she somehow made me stay awake for about an hour or so as we talked. I found out that Hinageshi was doing dance, too.

Too bad she was only doing tap dance.

So, after a few more talking, we finally went to sleep. As I closed my eyes and allowed myself a good rest, I wondered how weird it was to my brother and Botan to be missing. I smiled lightly at the thought of them spending the night together.

But that's just impossible.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

All right, Botan. Breath, just breath.

Just because your crush is lying asleep with the most angelic face by you is no reason for you to panic.

OMG! He turned to me! I can see all of his face!

Okay, before anyone thinks I'm obsessed with Hiei, let me tell you something. I was not waiting for him to fall asleep so I could stare at him. I woke up at the middle of night and so happened to sneak a glance at him and become mesmerized by his peaceful face.

Yeah.

And now, I can't get my eyes out of him! I tried everything, closing my eyes (but then I would see him behind my eyelids), counting to a hundred (but it would come out as 'one- he's so hot! Two- I need to look more! Three- Maybe I could steal a kiss?' And so on...), thinking about a plot to our class's play (but then I would imagine myself as the heroine and Hiei as the hero), etc...

Oh, my.

I'm obsessed with Hiei...

NOOOOO!!!!

I'm a fan girl!

(A/N: I had the same reaction as I realized I was a fan girl of my crush...Oh, he's so dreamy drools)

I licked my lips as I looked at him. Hiei didn't look like his usual self while he was asleep. I blushed as I noticed how close we both were. I could smell his scent!

Oh, my good Lord...He smells like wet earth. And I mean it in a good way. Has anyone ever notice how good the smell of earth after rain is good?

I gulped as I looked at his slighted parted lips. I gasped quietly as I realized I could kiss him right now and he would never know that...

My heart started beating faster as I inched my face closer to his. Our lips were so close now...I could almost feel his skin...Just one inch...

I closed my eyes and brushed our lips together before retreating and lying down to sleep.

It was a light brush and I only felt the softness of his lips for a second. But to my aching heart, that was all I needed.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was Botan's head resting on my chest and my arms wrapped around her waist. I blushed and tried to free myself from her. Of course it was useless, since Botan had a vicious grip around me.

But as I heard the soft sounds of steps coming towards the room we were in, I lightly, but firmly, shook Botan awake.

"Hiei? What's the matter?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"The teachers." I whispered, motioning her to follow me. Botan paled, but obeyed and got inside the wardrobe, just like we did when we got locked.

I entered it too and closed the door. But then, I realized a huge mistake of ours.

The covers of the bed.

I mentally cursed as I started to find a way to help us.

Whatever this takes, I can't let Botan get in trouble.

"Whatever you hear, stay here." I severely ordered as I stepped outside the wardrobe and tried to re-arrange the covers before the teachers opened the door.

The doorknob started turning and I whispered a curse before hiding myself behind one of the long curtains of the room, careful not to let my feet appear.

I could make out the figure of the person as he (well, at least it looked like a he) entered the room. The teacher went over to the bed and examined it. I tried my hardest to spread the covers nicely, but I never had to do such a thing before, so they were a little messy.

However, to my relief, the teacher seemed to accept the looks of the room.

I waited until he went away before heading over to the wardrobe and opening it. Botan smiled brightly at me.

"I was afraid you would get caught!" She whispered, throwing her arms around my neck. I blushed a deep crimson and decided to go for my 'I'm-Mean-As-Hell' attitude.

"If you were really this afraid, you would have gotten out of the wardrobe." I said icily.

And instantly regretted, because Botan looked at me with such hurt-filled eyes I though my heart stopped beating.

"I was going to. If I heard you were in trouble." She added with a frown, turning away from me and walking towards the door.

"B-Botan" I called out, but she shook her head without looking at me.

"Forget it."

Without another word, we made our way through the deserted halls and were lucky enough not to encounter any teacher. When we got to my dorm's floor, one floor above Botan's, I looked at her and tried to say something, but she beat me to it.

"Thank you for not letting us get caught, Hiei-san."

I was so stunned to hear her calling me with that honorific I didn't have the chance to apologize, because she was already too far away to hear me.

I opened the door of my dorm and entered it carefully, careful not to awake Kurama. I still could sleep for an hour before he woke me up at six.

As I stared at the ceiling and thought about how I screwed things up (no surprise here), I mentally cursed my actions.

"Damn."

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

Days passed as CAA's classes took place. I noticed that ever since the second day of school, my brother and Botan haven't changed a single word. Hiei was acting really strange. He was more silent than usual, and when I asked him where he was at the welcoming barbecue, he avoided answering me.

The 'thing' between Keiko and Yusuke, that was supposed to take place on the second day, was put off to Saturday. I was surprised to know we didn't have classes on Saturday, but I loved the fact. Also, the two lovebirds would have company.

Keiko didn't mind though, since she was the one that invited us. There was a ball going to take place next Friday, but it was like a costume's party. Only this had a theme, 'The Fifties'. I found the fact interesting, even though all the boys only find it 'silly and old-fashioned'.

"Like we're part of 'Grease'." I heard Yusuke mumbling once as he got out of the room he and the band used to rehearse. I was outside waiting for Kurama. On this day, my ballet class ended earlier than his rehearse.

Oh, yes. He kept his promise with pleasure. Everyday after class, he would wait for me at Claire's training room. We kept this a secret from everyone, even though I wished to tell my brother the truth.

Well, at least on the first days. Afterwards, I felt like these training sessions were so precious to me I had no wish to share it with anyone else, and I knew Kurama had not spoken about it with my brother, or else I'm sure he would have mentioned it.

But Hiei probably knew already. He's really clever and wouldn't let the fact that his best friend and sister were constantly disappearing after class.

I'm also glad that we were able to fool those stalkers of his. Kurama always went out of class a little earlier and headed directly to the training room. When I went out of mine classes, I headed downstairs and waited for five minutes on my dorm before meeting him.

And today was the day that Keiko, Yusuke, Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara, Hinageshi, Kurama and I would go to the city to buy us clothes like they used on the fifties.

We were inside of a bus, halfway to the city. Kuwabara was hitting on Hinageshi, who in turn was trying desperately to make him go away. Keiko and Yusuke were arguing because he didn't want to buy some 'ridiculous clothes' he 'would only wear once'.

Botan and Hiei were ignoring each other, which was hard since they were sharing the same seat. As for me, I was happily sitting by Kurama's side as we talked about the ball.

"It isn't that bad! Think of it as a new experience!" I said, laughing.

"No, no, no. I think the music of the fifties were okay, since it was rock, even though it still very different from the nowadays rock. But dancing? No way."

"Please! Everyone's got a pair!"

"Really?" He asked smirking "Your brother and Botan don't."

Even though I knew Botan liked my brother (or at least, I believe she does. After this past few days she has been acting so weird towards him...), I felt a small pang of jealously.

"My brother can't dance."

"And what makes you so sure I can?" His smirk took a foxy look and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

I opened my mouth, but couldn't find a suiting reply. Of course I didn't know if Kurama could dance or not, but that wasn't the reason I wanted him to go with me to the dance.

Not that I had asked him to do so. He was the one that came up with the subject of everyone's having a pair to the ball and I merely asked him if he was planning to go with someone.

Hey! Wait a minute! He tricked me! He made me tell him that I wanted to go with him!

I blushed a deep crimson that challenged my eyes and looked away.

"Nothing makes me sure you can." I said, swallowing a lump that formed on my throat.

Kurama must have noticed my discomfort because he didn't reply. And we stayed in silent until we got to the shop Keiko said it would have the clothes we needed. No wonder, the shop's name was 'Flashback'. Not the music style, mind you. The regular ones.

"So Botan, Hinageshi and Yukina will come with me to choose our outfits and you guys go find something you like."

"Hey, Keiko! How are we supposed to know what is from the fifties and what isn't?" Yusuke asked.

Keiko sweat-dropped and signaled to various signs around the store with numbers on them. A yellow one signaled '50 – Male Section'.

"Oh.' Yusuke mumbled, "All right, whoever picks up their outfits first go meet the other group before paying."

"Right." We all agreed with Yusuke and went over to the female's section of the fifties.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"Hey, Kurama, don't you think we should pick outfits similar to each others?" Yusuke asked me as we looked around the many clothes disposed neatly on the store.

"I agree with Urameshi!" Kuwabara said, "That way, people will know that we're a band!"

"But we can't go all alike." I sighed. The truth is, none of us wanted to pick clothes and this way would save us a lot of time "At least lets choose shirts on different colors."

"Right. So black pants and jackets with different colored shirts?" Yusuke suggested.

"No ties." Hiei added.

"No ties." Yusuke agreed. "I want a green shirt!"

"I want blue!" Kuwabara said.

"White." Hiei said. I was surprised, I though he would say black.

"I'll stick to red." I said and then we proceeded to get our clothes.

"So, shouldn't we warn the girls?" Kuwabara asked.

"Why would we do that? It's not like it's their business." Yusuke said while picking a jacket of his size.

"How can it not be?! They're our dates!"

This last comment was the clue to many peculiar reactions: Hiei blushed a dark shade of red. Yusuke grabbed a pant on the bottom of a pile of clothes and pulled it, covering himself with them. And I backed away a few steps, managing to successfully knock my head on a wall.

"You say the most ridiculous things!" Yusuke angrily shouted, getting out of under the clothes.

"What do ya mean, Urameshi?! That I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, am not enough of a man to take Yukina-chan to the ball?!"

"What?!" I unconsciously snapped, a sudden wave of disbelief washing over me.

And something else, that I couldn't put my finger on it.

"My sister is not going with you to the ball." Hiei growled menacingly at Kuwabara's way.

Funny, I felt like doing the same.

"That's to her to decide." Kuwabara said, scoffing.

"How many words have you exchanged with her?" I asked, my voice sounding restrained and my eyes narrowing.

"Only the usual greetings. Why?" Kuwabara answered.

"I can't believe it! You barely even speaks with her and you expect her to go with an ugly and stupid guy like you?" Yusuke asked, barely constraining his laughter.

"I'll kill you, Urameshi!" Kuwabara growled, but stopped his advance towards Yusuke because of Hiei's next statement.

"You will not go with my sister because she already has a date."

I turned to Hiei, an incredulous look on my face. Kuwabara looked at him with the same expression.

"Who?" He asked.

"Kurama."

Eh?

No matter how...unexpected Hiei's news were, I'm not going to waste this chance to...

Well, whatever this chance is for.

"Exactly. I asked her a few days ago."

I stole a glance at Hiei's way, but he was looking straight at Kuwabara.

"I guess you'll have to go with Hinageshi."

"Yeah, Kuwabara. She doesn't have a date yet." Yusuke said.

"Oh. Okay, then. She's more my type, anyway." Kuwabara said. And he truly didn't care.

Better for me.

When we finally went to try our clothes, Hiei and I purposely stayed behind.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because I feel less worried knowing she's with someone I trust and that is capable of taking good care of her. Why do you think I haven't questioned her about your training sessions together?"

Ah, so he knew about it.

"She told you?" At his negative nod, I couldn't help but ask.

"Why?"

And then, to my surprise, Hiei smiled.

"If you can't find this out yourself, I'm not the one telling you."

I blinked in confusion.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"Let's see...What should I wear?" Keiko tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"A dress." Botan suggested. Turning to me, she asked.

"Have you choose what you'll buy, Yukina?"

"No. But I want something simple and pretty." I said, smiling.

"I think I'll wear this one." Hinageshi said, picking up a light green dress with a white ribbon around the waist.

"It'll go well with your eyes. And it's very good-looking." Keiko said.

"I'll try it!" Hinageshi said excitedly. We waited as she put the dress on and when she stepped out, we all gasped.

"You look gorgeous!" Botan said, bringing her hands to her face.

I have to agree. The dress was strapless and clung to Hinageshi's body. The skirt was cut so one edge ended lower than the other, which was pulled up and held by a flower.

Very 'the fifties'.

"Yeah, just imagine her with high heels, a high bun, make-up and an emerald earring!" Keiko said.

"I'm so taking this dress!" Hinageshi said, running to change on her regular clothes, "Where do I find shoes?"

"At the back of the store." Botan said while she and Keiko entered the changing rooms.

I was left alone after Hinageshi went to get herself shoes. Looking through the many dresses displayed, I tried to find something that pleased me.

Something without dolts, if possible.

And so it went on, even after Botan had decided to go with a pink dress that had various layers mixing light pink with red (really nice effect.). Keiko had chosen a pale yellow dress, slightly shorter than the others, which ended a little past the knees. Yusuke would like this dress, since the upper part had a revealing drop-like cut.

I was about to give up when one dress caught my eye. It was a wine red, strapless dress. The back was naked save for the many strings crossing each other.

(A/N: I don't know if I explained it right. You know those dresses with bare back that have those strings on a 'x' way? Yeah, that's the one.)

The skirt was layered like Botan's dress, but it was red only. Suddenly, I had decided what I was going to wear.

"Wow, nice dress!" Keiko said, coming up from behind me.

"Oh, god! You scared me!" I said, laughing. Keiko smiled and signaled with her head at the dress.

"Have you tried it yet?"

"I'm going to do this right now." I said, smiling.

"Good. I'll wait for you here."

"Okay." I nodded. I entered a changing room and Keiko leaned against the door.

"So, Yukina...Do you have a date?"

I blushed as I adjusted the dress around my body.

"No."

"Any ideas of who you would like to go with?"

"Only two." I said, "One is my brother, but he must go with Botan."

"Yeah, we have to arrange that."

"And the other..." I sighed.

"The other?"

"Okay." I opened the door and pulled Keiko inside with me, "I'll tell you and then I'll tell the others. Please, don't laugh!"

"I swear I won't." Keiko said seriously.

"You don't have to swear. I trust you." I said, shaking my head, "Keiko...I think I'm starting to like Kurama."

Keiko was silent. Then pale. Then her mouth hung open so widely that an orange would fit inside without problem.

"Oh...My..." Keiko gasped, leaning against the wall, "Of all the single guys at CAA, you had to choose the most difficult one?"

"I know...I don't know what to do." I said, jumping up and down from nervousness.

"All right. I don't have a date either. Yusuke didn't ask me."

"We don't have, too."

We gasped but sighed in relief as we realized it was only Hinageshi and Botan. Keiko opened the door and they entered.

Okay, we were a little squeezed inside the small place, but whatever. This was an alarming situation.

"Why haven't they asked us to go with them?" Hinageshi mused urgently, "Aren't we attractive?"

"Of course we are!" Botan said, "Right?"

"Right!" We all answered. A tense silence fell upon us before Keiko punched her hand.

"I got it! We have to find out what they think about us!"

"And how do you intend to do that?" Botan asked.

"All right, hear this. Not so long ago, I heard that them only talked about more private things on 'The Bathroom'."

"What? They talked about girls while they're answering to nature's calls? Gross!" Hinageshi said with a disgusted expression.

"No, Hinageshi! Keiko meant 'The Bathroom'. It's an old bathroom with only showers that barely no one uses because it's really old and there is an indecent air vent!"

"Indecent air vent?" I repeated.

"Yeah, it's right on the opposite wall to the showers. People were always afraid that someone would go inside the vent and get a peek." Keiko rolled her eyes, "Non-sense, of course. But that's not important. The thing is, how are we going to hear them while they are there?"

We were silent for a few minutes before the answer dawned on us.

"The air vent!"

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"We still can give up."

"This is so not gonna work!"

"Quiet! We got until here, haven't we?" Keiko scolded.

True. On the same day of our trip to the city, we had found out the boys would be going to 'The Bathroom' today. Since everything was already set, we had gotten ourselves inside the air vent and started making our way through it.

Of course, we couldn't crawl because our knees hitting the walls of the vent made a tremendous noise. Our only choice was to pull ourselves inside of it, covering us in dust (that conventionally found its way inside our nostrils). We would certainly get lost if Botan hadn't arranged a map of CAA, fully detailed, and marked the vents.

"Okay, remember that we can't say anything. If you want to say something, write it on papers." Keiko said, "Remember not to move those metallic shades things. They'll let the sunlight in and that will be our doom."

"Okay, Keiko. We know. Now turn left until you see our vent." Botan said, "Girls, be totally quiet."

We pulled ourselves to the vent direction, with the utmost care, and adjusted ourselves so everyone could see. The bathroom was empty, and even though this meant we could still talk, the fear of getting caught was bigger.

That's why Hinageshi chose to write:

_H – Have you girls realized we are going to see them naked?_

_B – Yeah! I mean...I wonder if..._

_K – No dirty thoughts, Botan!_

_Y – I'm a little grossed out with myself. I'm going to see my brother naked._

_B – If you want me to look at him for you, I'll gladly share the burden!_

_H – Botan!_

Just then, the door opened and we instantly froze. They had just got inside the bathroom, talking and laughing, completely unaware of the four pairs of hungry eyeballs.

Because even I have to admit, I was looking forward to some Kurama Eye-Candy.

"All right, guys! Let us take our baths and open our mouths and minds!" Yusuke said.

True. This vent was indecent. Even more because the showers were only separated by walls with no doors.

And we all gasped when they started to undress.

The first was Yusuke, who quickly put his clothes aside, throwing them to a corner and got inside one shower. Keiko started to hyperventilate.

_K – It's...BIG!_

We all blushed at her statement. And Botan bit her lip when Hiei started to take his pants off.

_B – Ohohoho! No woman will be sad with him!_

Oh, God. This can't be good for my mental health.

I guess we didn't expect Kuwabara to undress afterwards, and I could have passed without it.

_H – No fair! He's tiny!_

Must hold back laughter!

And then...

Oh, boy...

Oh, Jesus...

I think I'm gonna DIE from this vision!

_K, H, B – MY GOD! KURAMA'S A HORSE OR SOMETHING?!_

MY VIRGIN EYES! MY POOR, ABUSED VIRGIN EYES!

"So Yusuke, made your move on Keiko already?" Kuwabara asked.

Funny, I think the temperature on the vent started to rise.

"Nah, I don't have the balls to do so yet."

_K – Oh, but you do!_

Damn this sweater.

"What about our Dark Knight? Haven't you asked Botan out yet?" Yusuke grinned.

"Hn. I don't know if she will say yes."

_B – Anytime for you, honey!_

Is it me or are we starting to sweat?

"And you, oaf? Any desperate girls to go with you?" Hiei sarcastically asked.

"Shrimp, you're only jealous of my way with the ladies!

"You won't have much of a way once they found out how...unhappy you are in size-department." Yusuke grinned.

"Urameshi! It's not the hammer size that counts, it's its works!"

"Yeah, right! Yo, fox-boy, you really going with Yukina?"

Kurama grinned boyishly, "Yeah."

"Ohohoho! Watch out, Hiei! Kurama's going to make a move on your little sister!"

"Hiei already allowed me to take her. As long as my moves don't involve my pelvis."

OH, GOD! I'M BURNING!

"Watch it!" Hiei said.

"But, seriously, man. What are your intentions with her?" Yusuke asked.

Building up tension...

"Yukina's nice, sweet, smart and definitely very attractive..."

Tension hitting alarming levels...

"...And I enjoy being around her a lot...More than I enjoy being with others girls..."

"But do you like her? Like, is she girlfriend material for you?"

RED ALERT! RED ALERT!

"Definitely."

I am?

YEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

"What about Keiko, Urameshi?"

"What about her?"

_K – WHAT DOES HE MEAN? 'WHAT ABOUT HER?'?_

"Have you told her you...You know..."

_K – BUT I DON'T! FINISH THE SENTENCE, IDIOT!_

"No. I'll tell her at the ball."

"Hn. Yusuke Urameshi tying himself to a single woman."

_K – Does that means...? OMG! I'M GONNA BE HIS GIRL!_

"More surprising is you crush on Botan." Kurama said.

God, how I wish I had a camera.

WHERE DID _THAT_ CAME FROM?

_B – Did I heard that right? Did 'Gifted Boy' just say 'crush'?_

_H – Yeah...And what a gift..._

Should I write 'Eyes off! That gift is all for me!'?

Maybe not. The implications are too great.

"Hn."

"I like Hinageshi." Kuwabara said, "And maybe she likes me back!"

_H – Okay, so he isn't hot, gifted or smart. But he has his heart on the right place. That's what matters._

"That's nice, Kuwabara." Kurama said, smiling as the water washed over his body.

_H – If only Kurama would share...Greedy man!_

That's when, to our horror, a sudden wave of wind ran through the vent, making the dust rise and fill our noses. And then we did what any normal being would do...

"ATCHOO!"

"F..k !" Yusuke cursed, "There's someone at the vent!"

They hurriedly grabbed their towels and wrapped it around themselves, running to the air vent and trying to open it.

We sooo have to get out of here!

"Go, go, go!" Botan whispered, pushing Hinageshi who started to quickly crawl the way back, sending the noise to the wind. We followed her as quickly as we could, without looking back. Keiko, the last one, was able to make the turn and get out of eyesight just as Kuwabara opened the vent.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" Keiko whispered. We continued crawling until we were sure they weren't following us, then we went back to pulling.

"Let's get out of here!" Hinageshi said, "Which way?"

"Let's get out by one of the Writing Section dorms." Botan said, "Keep going ahead until you reach the fourth left turn."

"Okay."

And then, after a few moments of tension we finally got out of the vent and safely got to our dorms without troubles since it was Sunday and everyone was out at the city.

As I got out of the shower (after a much needed bath), I couldn't help but double-check the walls to see any rupture that would let someone peek inside.

I wonder if they feel molested?

_To be continued..._

**Arabesque: **There is only one day left before the ball takes place and the boys haven't asked the girls to go with them. Also, Karasu and Maya start to plot a way of making Kurama and Yukina fight...Will they succeed? Only the authoress knows...

DD: Without counting the reviews replies and my ramblings, this chapter has 22 pages...Fingers need rest...Mind needs reviews...Body needs sleeps...Stomachs demands chocolate...Until next chapter...


	6. I Want To Go With You!

DD: Yeah, here I am, back with Rhythm! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Also, fanfiction is being a bitch and some of yours pen names may have come out wrong. Sorry! And since all '...' supposed to be on this chap disappeared, I have put an 'A' before them, okay?

**LivingImpared: **Oh, yeah...I wish I had been there to see them...Hope you like this chap!

**Distant Voice: **Ah, you'll know soon enough what will happen when they found out. To some it'll be funny. To others, well...

**HieisDLAngel**: I hope your opinion continues like this. Hope you enjoy this chap.

**Krazyfoxkit:** Oh, don't worry. I wish I were there, too. Hope you like this chap! And review! hint hint

**hiei/botan4ever: **You think? Well, do not fear, for from now on I shall only write romance fics where those two are together!

**Bar-Ohki: **Closer, I believe. I like happy endings.

**Shadowkitsune:** Don't be sad. I know this is an unusual pairing. But thank you for the compliments!

**Psycho 24: **I know! That part was cool to write! Hope you like this chap!

**SnowFlowerYukina: **All right! More YukinaxKurama fics! Please, post them soon!

**Hiei's Ice Maiden: **Yeah, I was very satisfied with that part. I think I did a good job, right?

**Robin Autumn: **As I said before, I started to giggle insanely when I though about it. My teacher had to put me outside the classroom.

**tuathafaerie: **Yes! My dear, dear Kurama hugs Kurama. Thank you so much! Yeah, it's better. I can even dance on Pointe again. Oh, I don't let her read my summaries. If you're looking for a real kiss, fear not! The chapter is getting ever so close! You bet, tell me if you like their makeup, kay? Not much contemplation? Let's see...Yeah, I had to pair them with someone...I don't mind your long reviews. In fact, I quite LOVE them. Next chapter will have lots of dancing, don't worry.

**Slave2anime: **I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the last one!

**Crystal Koneko:** Thanks! It simply hit me! I don't know where those crazy ideas come from, but they certainly work!

**Bittersweet-memory: **I'm glad you like this fic! Eh, writing like me is easy. Just make things really slow and long.

**Disclaimer: **I only noticed this now...I haven't written the disclaimer before. Whatever, I do not own YYH. I wish I did, but I don't. There, satisfied?

**Rhythm **

**By Dancing Doll**

I must say, after the AVE (air vent episode, Botan decided we should call it that way so no one could discover) I was never able to look at them the same way. We were pretty happy we had been able to escape from them without being noticed. But now, desperation was taking a firm hold on our brains. There was only one day left until the ball. And we haven't been asked out yet.

**Arabesque: I want to go with you!**

Keiko was ballistic. Yusuke had gone back to Ignoring Mode. No matter how hard she glared at him or how much strength she put on her slaps, he simply didn't acknowledge her anymore.

Botan was the same way as before. Not the 'OMG-It's-Hiei!', more like 'Damn-It's-Him' way. Brother seemed not to care, too, but when I asked him if he had been talking to Botan (which I already knew he hadn't), he got this really far-away look and answered me with a restrained 'No'.

Of course, I noticed the lightest tinge of sadness. I'm his sister.

Hinageshi was...Fine, I guess. I believe she didn't want anyone to know she wanted Kuwabara to ask her out. I can't see any reason for him not to. I mean, he said he wanted to and nothing weird happened between the two of them. Not that he or we knew, anyway.

As for me, I was...

Heartbroken.

Since yesterday, Kurama had barely spoken to me and every time he did, it was with a calculating tone and with slight narrowed eyes. He hadn't gone to the training sessions and didn't explain why. Not that he had to, but still.

To be honest, they were being very cold.

And I have no clue why.

I mused about all this while at Biology class which we weren't having because some teachers caught some flu, Mr. Toledo included. And that's when surprise and hope hit me full-force.

Kurama entered the classroom and _glared_. Glared for no apparent reason. I blinked at him, a sweat-drop forming on the back of my head as everyone started to stare at him. Finally snapping out of lala-land, he walked to me.

"Yukina, can we talk for a second?"

"S-sure." I guess I stuttered because he seemed very, and I mean _very_, uncomfortable.

Leading me outside, Kurama only stopped when we reached the end of the long hallway.

"I need to ask you something." He took a deep breath and mumbled some incoherent thing under his breath. Okay, now I'm confused.

"Yes?"

"Would you..." Kurama stopped and bit his lower lip while stuffing his hands on his pockets, "I was wondering if you..."

A...

Is he going to ask me to go to the ball with him?

"If you..."

I hope so.

"Would..."

Because I don't know if I'll be able to stand seeing him with another girl, dancing and laughing while I sit alone in a corner.

"Like to..."

Where did that come from?! I'm starting to sound like the she-devil Maya!

"Go to..."

Am I turning into her?! Oh, no! NONONONONONONO! I don't want that to happen! I don't want to be like her! I can't!

"NO!"

Dead silence.

Kurama seems shocked. Not to mention a little...

Hurt?

A...

No, please don't! Please, don't let him have ended his question before I shouted 'no'! Please!

"Okay, then." He forced a smile; "I'll just have to find another partner, right?"

I tried to say something, anything really. And then it was proved that I better stay shut because I can never fix things.

"I-I'm sorry!"

I didn't mean to sound like I was sorry for not going with him, I meant for shouting! But of course, like anyone else on this situation, he took it the wrong way.

"Don't be. It's all right."

And then, with bangs shadowing his eyes, he turned and left. I stood there, like I had grown roots on that spot, looking at him until he turned the hallway and disappeared from my eyesight.

Too weak and sad to go back inside, I headed for my dorm and threw myself at my bed.

Strange, I felt like my heart had suddenly disappeared and my eyes were aching as an odd lump formed on the back of my throat.

And then I cried.

I couldn't understand, of course. Isn't this what I feel for him only a crush? Then why is the pain so intense? The more I tried to stop crying, the more the tears fell. On and on, without pause. My body was racked with a sob.

Never did I have such a violent reaction to heartbreak, as strong as they were.

Maybe it was because Kurama had always helped me, without even knowing me. For one whole week, he trained with me so I could improve my rhythm. For one week, he had talked to me about things that happened to him so openly, even though he still kept secrets.

And every time he smiled...

I felt like the world could come crashing down around me. It didn't matter as long as he kept his smile. Cocky, foxy, genuine. It didn't matter what smile it was, they were all amazing and heart-stopping.

Although his sad smile was heart-broking.

Perhaps because they eyes took a sad gleam and the corners of his mouth would twitch slightly while he forced himself to keep the mask on without making us feel guilty.

And while I cried the Niagara's Falls on my pillow, I realized something that I had never noticed before.

Kurama pretended a lot to be okay with everything. I never saw him with a sad expression or angry one. Cold, yes. I just have to remember the day Maya walked inside our first training session and called me a whore. But never angry.

Not the healthiest of habits, mind you.

I took a glance at my mirror. What a couple we would make. Because of a misunderstanding that could easily be solved, I was crying my eyes out like there was no tomorrow.

I doubt he would shed a single tear. He's always so composed and cool. I wonder what he's doing now...

I wish he would just knock on my door and give me a second chance.

"Dream on, Yukina." I scolded myself, before hearing a firm knock on the hard wood.

A...

You _got _tobe kidding me.

Whipping my tears away quickly, I opened the door.

Three guesses.

Whoever answered 'Kurama', sorry dear. Wrong answer.

My brother was standing outside.

"Why were you crying?"

Ah, good old brother Hiei, always straightforward.

"I messed up. Big time."

Hiei and I sat at the edge of the bed and I rested my head on his lap as he ran his hand through my hair.

(A/N: This is NOT an incestuous fic. But brothers are allowed to do that to sisters. Please, NO dirty thoughts!)

"Why you say that?"

I sniffed, "Kurama came to me today, you know, at Biology class?"

"Yes. And?"

"Well, h-he asked me to go to the ball with him."

Hiei frowned. Maybe he didn't understand why that would make me cry.

"B-but I was nervous because I started to think about a bunch of things that had nothing to do with the situation and then I, I..."

"You?"

"I shouted 'no', but I didn't mean as in 'I don't want to go with you'. I meant as 'I don't want to be like her'!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"What were you thinking at?"

"That I didn't want to be like Maya."

"Why would you ever be like her?"

"I was starting to act all possessive."

"Over Kurama?" Hiei asked, looking straight at my eyes.

"Y-yes." I started crying again, "Oh, brother! What am I going to do?!"

Hiei hugged me, but said on a firm voice "You'll stop crying this instant."

So firmly, in fact, that I looked at him in utter surprise.

"You are not the type of girl who stays crying over every obstacle life throws your way. If you want to go with Kurama, go to him and explain what happened. It is no use to stay him and be miserable."

Wow...

I don't know if it was the fact his words were really true or if it was because Hiei, my silent brother, had just spoken forty-one words at once.

I just know that I washed my face and went looking for him.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

I really want to know how these things happen to me.

And why the hell am I so stubborn.

I just notice that the advice I gave my sister suited me as well.

Fact 1: I screwed up with Botan.

Fact 2: I hadn't apologized.

Fact 3: We haven't spoken to each other for almost two weeks, now.

Fact 4: I **was **miserable. Well, still am.

Fact 5: The ball is one day ahead.

Solution: Go and apologize.

Problem: I'm too proud for that.

Solution: Open for suggestions.

Damn. That's not going to help...I have to think of a way of apologizing _without _apologizing. Question is: How?

Hum...Yusuke and Toilet-Head are no use for things like that. Yusuke is all aggressive and doesn't give a damn for these things. Pretty much like me. Not for feelings, but how to survive among them.

Because, believe me, it's a matter of surviving among those crazy, often dangerous, crush-feelings.

NO 'L' WORD! THIS WORD DOES NOT EXIST ON MY VOCABULARY!

Well, except when it comes to my sister and mother.

Hn.

TAKE A PICTURE! IT'LL LAST LONGER!

Damn.

Can't I get any respect here?

Jesus.

A...

Anyway...

Back to my problem. Maybe if I asked her out...But then again, I have been ignoring her for a long time and she's been acting all cold towards me.

Just like I do.

Maybe my influence is starting to rub off on her.

This can't be good.

While I mused about my private problems, I somehow ended getting on my dorm. And guess who was there?

Fox.

Looking pitifully miserable.

To what level have we lowered ourselves?!

"Hn."

"Good to see you so talkative."

"What...?"

"...Happened? Nothing."

"I hate when you do that. And I wasn't going to ask what happened."

"Really?" Kurama raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

"I talked to her."

"Oh." Kurama merely said, turning his back on me.

Turning _his **back **on **me**_.

That's unacceptable. I'm the kind of guy that can't be ignored.

But Kurama never really cared for that fact.

Then, he spoke.

"She's..."

"Confusing?"

"Yeah. Also, I can't..."

"Understand?"

"Right. She looked like..."

"She wanted to go with you?"

"Now you're doing it." Kurama turned and looked at me, "That's awful."

"Yeah."

"We sound like we're those old, married couples."

"Like there aren't enough yaoi rumors about us."

"Yeah."

"Hn."

Amazing how can we have this kind of deep, meaningful conversation.

Talk about maturity.

"Do you know why..."

"...She sa-"

"Don't do that."

"Fine."

"She said no?"

"Yes. And I'm not telling you." I added, sensing his next question, "But believe me, you'll never see that coming."

"That bad?"

"Not really. Just unexpected. Nothing about you. And _yes_, she wants to go with you."

"Oh." Kurama said again, "That's...Good." Now he smiling, "Great, in fact."

"Just drool over my sister before me. I won't have any homicidal thoughts."

"Sorry."

I glared and sat on the edge of the window.

"I need your advice."

"There's no way you can pass without apologizing."

"Wha-? How did you know?" I glared harder at him.

"It's really obvious."

"Hn."

"Apologize. Tell her you didn't mean to...Whatever you did. She'll understand."

"What if she doesn't?"

"I don't know."

"YOU DON-! GOOD ADVICE!" I finally snapped. Kurama looks surprised. Don't ask me why. Just because my face is red with anger, there's a vein appearing on my forehead and I punched the wall...

Note to self: Never do that again.

...Aren't reasons enough to surprise someone. Right?

"Calm down."

"HN."

"Be cool."

"Hn."

"Remember: The Care Bears care."

"What the fu-?"

"Also, let's not lower the level here."

Breathing in and out, I started to go back to my normal color (as disturbing as it was to hear Kurama talk about the Care Bears. Ugh.) And finally was able to ask:

"How?"

"Tell her the truth?"

"All the truth?"

"Yeah."

"Every single detail?"

"Yeah."

"Even...?"

"YEAH! Just go!" He snapped.

"Okay, no need to scream at me! God, you're so intolerant today!"

Okay, maybe I didn't have to sound like a woman.

Too late.

He looks disturbed.

"I think I'll just..."

"Leave and go talk to Botan? Yeah, that's good."

"Yeah."

Girls can make us discover really dark sides on our personalities.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind.

No one ignores Keiko Yukimura's slaps and go on without a few bruises and aching ears.

Yusuke on top of anyone else.

Now, where the pig is?

Kitchen, of course.

And so, I headed for my destiny and Yusuke's imminent doom. Because he's going to regret giving me the cold shower when I nicely offered to help him with his math homework.

"YUSUKE!"

There he was, chocking on the food he stuffed his mouth with. Ohohoho, you're **not** running away from me, young man!

"Freeze!" I shouted, ignoring the censuring looks from all the busy chefs that were cooking our lunch.

Is that a chocolate pudding?

"What's your problem?!" Yusuke shouted, after I successfully managed to trip him while he was on his mad dash for the door.

"You, like usual!" I grabbed his ear and completely ignored his protests as I leaded him outside the CAA's building.

"You're some nasty girl!" He shouted, rubbing his red ear.

"Says Mr. Good-Two-Shoes." I coldly retorted.

Yusuke glared at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Because I feel like doing so!" He said angrily.

Ohhh, now he's gonna get it.

"You..."

SLAP.

"Are..."

SLAP.

"Explaining..."

SLAP.

"NOW!"

SLAP.

Uh oh.

I think I killed him!

"Yusuke! Yusuke! Wake up!" I took him in my arms and raised his chest, "Please! Are you alive?! If you're dead, answer me!"

"To...Someone so bright...You sure can say bullshit...Sometimes, Ugh! Man, you have a heavy hand!" Yusuke said, nursing his sore face.

Deciding to let his sly comment slip, I helped him up.

"Now, explain."

"Okay, just don't slap me again."

"Fine."

"And promise you won't act all bitchy on me after I tell ya."

"Yusuke." I said severely.

"It's because..."

"Yeah?"

"Let me finish!"

"You're taking too long!"

"Wha-?! Let me do it my way!"

"JUST SPILL IT!"

"OH, YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

"FINE! DOYOUWANNACOMETOTHEBALLWITHME?"

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Do you..." Yusuke swallowed a lump from his throat, "Wanna come..." Cold sweat, "To the ball..." Looking away from me, "With me?"

"Yusuke, look at me." I said seriously.

He turned his brown eyes to me and I had the urge to jump on his neck and kiss his cheek.

And I never ignore my urges, so...Yeah.

"I would love to."

I don't have to say he was completely red, do I?

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

If there's a greater mystery than Keiko, please let me know.

I mean, first she's slapping the hell out of me and on the next second, she kisses me (on the cheek but whatever) and says she wants to go to the ball with me, the great jerk Yusuke.

Am I the only one who thinks this is completely senseless?

Not that I'm upset because she said 'yes'. In fact, I'm kinda glad. _Kinda_, hear me? Just don't spread the word.

I just know I'll screw up at the ball. Because, you see, I have a talent for messing up things when they're all pink and sparkly with bubbles on the background.

And I'm damn sure I'll do something really stupid, like groping Keiko or saying something rude that will make her slap me so hard my eyes are going to pop out my skull.

Sometimes, and if you tell this you die, I wish I was only a little like Kurama. Or even Kuwabara.

A...

Forget Kuwabara. Let's make it Kurama only.

He has thousands of girls worshiping the toilet he uses. He can probably fart in front of them and they'll never care.

Then again, a fart is something to take in consideration.

I recall a time I heard Maya and Keiko talking, right after school started last year (and way before Maya had turned out to be a bitch. Fuck her.). Maya was saying how 'Oh, Kurama's voice soooo dreamy!', 'He's such a gentleman!' and 'He's so hot with those green eyes and red hair!'.

Somehow, girls just love Kurama.

And I know why. Manners.

Sure, looks counted a great deal here. But Kurama just has this, and I quote Maya again, 'Reserved air that keeps you guessing' and is 'A true gentleman.' Heck, the guy even speaks French!

But what I really wish I had around Keiko was a little bit more of manners. Not that I want to change my whole personality because of her, I don't think she would like that. It's just that would make things so much easier around us.

I mean, take a long, hard look. I know some girls say that I have a bad-boy look that attracts them. But when they see me fighting, cursing, arguing, etc...They are too afraid to get ten feet close to me, like I'm going to punch them or something.

The only one who never did that was Keiko.

Never, since we were kids.

And that's why I wish I was a little more considerate around her. I'm not ungrateful and she deserves respect. Not only has she helped a lot during my whole life, but she can also knock me out with a mere _slap_. Some guys can't do it with a punch on the stomach.

Damn, she's strong.

And that's why I'm walking her to her dorm. Not much, but a start. However, I'm limited and can only walk and think at the same time. Speaking is asking too much.

Or so would someone think, because we were dead silence.

Keiko has this slightly far-away look and her face is serious. Not an angry serious. A pensive serious.

This can't be good.

"Hey, Keiko. Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm thinking..."

"About what?"

"Yusuke" She turned to me and I stopped walking, "Would you do me a favor?"

A favor? A voice on the back of my head tells me this is trouble.

"What favor?"

"Uh...You know, I have this assignment for my drawing class and I kinda need your help with it."

Don't sounds so bad...

"Would you pose for me?"

WTF?!

"Oh, man! You serious?! Standing still while you draw me?!"

Keiko looks embarrassed at my out-burst.

"Well, if you can't I'll understand. It's just that...Forget it." She said, starting to walk again and I followed her.

Okay, Urameshi. On the left side, you have the total mockery that will exist if you do this. On the right side, you have Keiko's happiness and the addition of points to your cause with her. NOW PICK!

A...

"Hey, Keiko?"

"...Yeah?"

"Draw me nice, okay?"

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

_Dear Hinageshi,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I would beat up Hiei _

_If I could be with you._

_Kuwabara._

Heh. That's good. Shrimp would never write something like that. Only I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, am creative enough to write such a soulful poem like this one.

Dear Hinageshi is going to love this! This small but true poem is going to show her how deep and eternal my love is!

Now, how to deliver it?

A...

A...

A...

Funny, my mind seems blank.

Why is that?

HA! I got it!

I'll go to her dorm and declare my love after I give her the poem! Better yet, I can _read _the poem to her! Ohohohoho! She's going to fall in such a mad passion afterwards that she won't be able to refuse my invitation!

I'm **good**.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" I shouted and the crowd of students before me instantly backed away as I skipped happily towards my maiden's dorm.

Ah, the door of her dorm...Maybe I should write a poem about it, too.

Wait, I have it coming.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Your dorm's door's brown,_

_And I can't see you._

Another original poem! Maybe I should sign up for Writing next year...

But first, I have to ask my lovely red poppy to accompany me at the ball's night.

Okay, Kuwabara. Just knock.

A...

Knock, Kuwabara.

A...

Don't be afraid, you're irresistible!

A...

KNOCK, YOU FOOL!

"Agh! All right, please don't scream at Kuwabara, precious!" I shouted, grabbing my head and banging it against the wall.

That's the bad thing about The Lord of The Rings. You develop the bad habit of trying to steal wedding rings and start hearing voices inside of your head.

Kids these days...

"Kuwabara?"

Ohhhh, my lovely, sweet and pure Hinageshi!

"Yes, my beloved red poppy?"

"I believe..." She started. Funny, she sounds a little irked at the endearing nickname I gave her, "I had asked you **not **to call me that. A million of times."

"Actually, my dear..." I corrected her, "Yu have only spoken it sixty-two times."

Her eyes widened, "You counted?!"

"Why, yes! Would you rather have me not to?"

"You have issues." My dear poppy spoke again, "What do you want?"

"I want to declare a poem for you." I said, bowing to one knee and letting my arms stay on a worship-like form, and then I declared my beautiful poem that I wrote. Not the door's one. I'll leave that to another time.

"Kuwabara..." Hinageshi sighed, massaging her temples. "Do you want me to go with you to the ball?"

"Why, yes! Would you go with me?" I asked, my eyes starting to water.

"Yeah. I would like that." She said, smiling a little. "But please, stand up and don't call me red poppy while we're there."

"Okay." I nodded while I pictured Hinageshi on her wedding dress.

Oh, what a beautiful bride she will be...

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

How hard can apologize be to someone? More precisely, how hard can apologize be to Hiei?

After the cold shower he gave me at the room when we were stuck together, I went Godzilla. I was thinking 'What a JERK!' over and over, until realization dawned on me.

He was pretending.

He didn't mean that.

But then, I have no need to apologize. I'm giving him the same treatment he gave me. The 'I-Don't-Care-For-You' treatment. But I have to say, I'll drop it the instant he comes to me and simply say something nice, like "Good morning, how are you doing?". Easy, eh?

But he hasn't.

Ohhhh, God! I wish I could just walk up to him and say that it didn't matter if he had been rude to me, because I knew he didn't mean that and that I want to go with the ball with him.

But I have to be strong.

Like a rock.

Yeah.

A...

NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I WANNA TALK TO HIM!!!!!! WHY GOD!!!!

"Okay, Botan. Time to clean the room!" I exclaimed. Yeah, that's what I do when I have a problem. Clean. Clean everything I can see. This includes Keiko's things too. She isn't very angry with this, though. She quite enjoys it, in fact.

I looked through or spotless room. There's nothing out of place or dirty. Damn, I knew I shouldn't have cleaned it five times! Now I have nothing to clean!

A...

Ohhhh, a pile of paper neatly arranged on my desk! I wonder what would happen if I _accidentally _throw it around the room! Let's see...

YAY! THINGS TO CLEAN!

I know...It's pathetic.

While I picked up the papers, I heard a knock on the door and wondered briefly who was there. I mean, Keiko had gone to class (although I doubt she was having any. That flu put almost all teachers down.). I bet she went to talk to Yusuke. The guys wouldn't come here. Hinageshi and Yukina were probably at class.

I wish he were the one knocking...

"Coming!" I answered loud enough to the person to hear. Putting the papers back on my desk, I opened the door to see who it was.

A...

You know, maybe I should stop making wishes.

"I need to speak to you." Hiei said, looking at me with those ruby eyes of his.

"What about?" Ohhh, I'm _so _not letting my mask slip now.

"Let me in."

"No."

"Let me **in**."

A...

It's amazing how rephrasing something with a little more emphasis and a well-placed glare make people change their minds easily.

"Humph." I rolled my eyes, letting him come inside. Hiei stuffed his hands on his pockets and casually entered the dorm and sat on my bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I said indifferently, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"First of..." He started, making eye contact with me "You'll stop acting like you care. It doesn't suit you."

"Wha-?"

"Also, you'll let me explain what happened that day _without _interruptions."

I gaped at him. No, really, the guy waltz inside my room after **glaring **at me, sits on _my _bed (not that I mind or anything) and then starts giving **me **orders!

A...

Hiei's really something else...

"You're so inconsiderate!" I said and readied a new line of insults but Hiei beat me to talking.

"I know."

"And you're so- you what?!" I looked at him flabbergasted...

(A/N: I love that word! It's so fun to write!)

...As he looked at me apologetically.

"I know I'm inconsiderate. And cold, rude, mean, etc and all...But I didn't came here to tell you stuff you already know."

"So, what did you come here for?" I asked, sitting beside him on the bed. He seems a little surprised at this.

"I-I came here to tell you...To explain why I said that thing on the other night..."

He is stuttering! How cute!

"I said that, but I didn't mean it...I said it because..." He seemed at a loss of words. I sighed and smiled.

I was right. He was pretending.

"You were pretending to be cold?" I suggested. His eyes widened an he looked at me like he had never saw me before.

"H-how did you know?"

"Because..." I said, smiling brightly at him "I know you're a wonderful person."

"W-wonderful? You mean you don't think I'm a jerk?"

"I have to admit, when you said that this was exactly what I though. But then, I remembered you're such a great guy and then...I kinda forgave you."

He narrowed his eyes a little, "Then why were you so cold towards me?"

"Because you were being cold to me, too." I said, returning the gesture.

We glared at each other for some seconds, before the unbelievable happened.

Hiei _laughed._

And he laughed whole-heartedly! I looked at him in amazement...He looks so handsome laughing...

And then, he said something I never expected him to say.

"You really are perfect."

"Wha-?" I gasped. He turned to me, eyes closed and a small grin on his face. Opening those red orbs of his, he spoke the words I was hoping to hear ever since the ball was announced.

"Would you go to the ball with me?"

I looked at him in pure amazement for a few seconds before a great happiness took over me. Somehow, the urge of jumping up and down and screaming 'yes!' at the top of my lungs didn't came. Instead, a peaceful and warm smile got plastered on my face as I answered truthfully.

"Yes."

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

I played a few notes on the piano as I looked around the room we used to train. Yukina and I really had some good time here.

Funny, I never felt this way towards a girl before.

Actually, this is not true. I had. For Maya.

But it's impossible to compare those two.

Sighing, I leaned my head against the mirrored wall. Why am I feeling this sad, anyway? It's not like I love her. So maybe I feel attracted by her. That's no reason to stay here remembering the past like some lovesick person.

It's true that Yukina isn't the prettiest girl on the world, but there's something about her smile that I simply can't take out of my mind. Her eyes are so beautiful. They look a lot like Hiei's, but they have an innocent glow that I never saw before. They are always hunting me.

"What's wrong with me?" I said out-loud, looking at my reflection. I'm not supposed to feel like this. Not anymore.

Not again.

Just then, I heard a soft knock on the door before it was opened slowly. I held my breath as Yukina entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey."

"Hey." I answered, standing up to leave "I-ah...I have some things to do and-"

"Please..." She spoke, her voice tinged with sadness "Stay."

I swallowed a lump on my throat and turned to her. Her eyes are sparkling too much, like she had just been crying.

"I need to explain something to you, Kurama."

I fell silent, and she took the hint.

"Back when you asked me to go to the ball with you, I..." She licked her lips in apprehension "I didn't mean that no."

My brows furrowed in confusion, "How is that?"

"W-When you asked me, I was thinking about how I didn't want something to happen. This something had nothing to do with you, by the way!" She took a deep breath, "And then I shouted 'no'. But it wasn't like I didn't want to go with you. I didn't want the something to happen and..."

She paused and I held my breath.

"...And I really want to go to the ball with you."

I stood there for what seemed like a whole minute, only looking at her in surprise.

"I-I'll understand if you don't want to go with me anymore...I just..." She started, her voice sounded restrained as I saw water gathering on her eyes "I should leave and-"

I pulled her into me. I don't know why. I just grabbed her arm and hugged her close. So close I could hear her heart beating fast like mine was. She looked at me and I smiled down at her.

"What time do you want me to meet you?"

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"Karasu, I can't!"

"Shut up, Bui! Just get it over with!"

"Why do I have to do this?! You're more fitting than I!"

"Because Maya thinks they have something to do with the commotion at the bathroom!" Karasu snapped, "I already have to push your overly large ass through the opening!"

"That's because you're trying to put me inside the freaking air vent!"

Karasu growled as he pushed Bui through the small opening on the wall. Apparently, Bui had gotten his butt stuck and couldn't come out of it.

"Why didn't you come in?!" The bigger man said.

"Because...Puf...I don't..._Man, you're heavy_...To get my clothes...Dirty!" With one strong push, Karasu was able to make Bui's behind enter the air-vent.

"See something?" The black-haired man asked.

"No."

"Look better."

"No."

"JUST FIND SOMETHING!"

"Okay, okay! No need to scream!" Bui shouted, "Dude, don't get your panties on a twist!"

"_What?_" Karasu hissed.

"Nothing." Bui answered before mumbling "Swinger."

"You big-!"

"Hey, I found a paper!"

"Give it to me!" Karasu growled, taking the paper from Bui's hand roughly.

"What is it?"

"Ohhh, Maya's going to like it."

"Am I?"

Karasu turned sharply and smirked wickedly at his cousin.

"Take a look, honey."

Maya glared at him before taking the paper from his pale hand. Reading the contents, an evil smile formed on her face.

"I wonder..." She started, "What would happen to our _beloved _Yukina and her friends if this paper would end on the boys hands."

"Her friends, too?" Karasu smirked even more, "I though they were your friends as well."

"They _were_." Maya said bitterly, "They betrayed me and deserve the same treatment I'm going to give that little whore."

"Ah, you sound bitter dear cousin." Karasu smiled, "What you want to do?" He said, hugging Maya from behind. The girl looked at him with wickedness dancing on her eyes.

"I think..." Maya smiled, "We should let them have some fun at the ball, ne?"

"Oh, yes..." Karasu whispered, "Let's give them the time of their lives."

With that, both cousins walked away.

A...

"Karasu? Maya? Please, help me out!"

_To be continued..._

**Pirouette:** The day had finally come! With the ball going on and a dance contest taking place, rivalry is sure to arise! Dancing is not as simple as it looks...Too bad, though. Maya and Karasu are up to no good.

DD: And the tendency is to get longer! This chapter has 28 pages! I never expected it to get so big! I was hoping I could go back to the 16 pages chaps, but there was no way I could make this one smaller...Anyway, Review!


	7. Travolta Style

DD: Hello, fellow readers! Sorry for the amazingly late update, but some pretty bad things have been happening to me lately. But I'm back with 'Rhythm' new chapter, ball and all, and I hope you all enjoy it! Also, this is a monster-chapter (meaning it's huge as hell), so I won't reply to the reviews. But thanks to all!

**Rhythm**

**By Dancing Doll**

Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God! It's today! TODAY! I can't even breathe right just by thinking that I'm going to the ball with Kurama! Who would ever thought I, Yukina Samui, would ever be able to go to a dance with a hottie like him? Maybe God does like me after all...

**Pirouette: Travolta Style**

"YUKINA-CHAN!!!!"

A panting Botan, who came running at top-speed towards me, abruptly threw me away from my thoughts. She has acting like that since brother asked if she would go with him to the ball. It scares me a little, knowing she acts all sugar-high only by the fact that she's going to a dance with him.

I wonder how will she act after they kiss?

God, save us.

"Yeah, Botan?" I asked, smiling at her.

"So, at which time are you going to get ready?! Huh?! Because Keiko and I were planning to get ready by five or so and we were wondering if you and Hina wouldn't like to hang around for a while before it's five o'clock! Ne?! Ne?!"

It's amazing how fast Botan can talk.

"Well, I don't know...Don't you think five is a little to early?"

"No! We will only have two hours to get ready!' Botan exclaimed "Not all of us have perfect hair like yours!"

"I don't have a perfect hair" I said, "But now that you said it, two hours sounds just enough."

"Of course! We have only one bathroom by dorm! And two people are living on the dorms! This means two people will have to share one bathroom! And we're girls! We take long! So, five is the best time!"

I blinked at Botan. She's really excited.

"Riiiiight...Okay. Let me just ask Hina, then we will head there."

"YAY! We'll be waiting at the main hall!"

"...Okay." I waved as Botan went running again, occasionally throwing an innocent passerby right into a wall.

"She's a walking menace!" I heard someone mumbling right before I saw Hinageshi's unmistakable strand of orange hair fluttering above her head.

"Hey, Yukina." Hinageshi welcomed me breathlessly, "I just saw Botan running over some people out there. Is she still on 'Hiei-high'?".

"Ah, I'm afraid so." I sighed and allowed a small smile to escape, "Wanna hang out with Keiko and her?"

"Sure. Just let me freshen up a bit."

"Were you with Kuwa-kun?" I asked.

"...Yeah." Hinageshi said. Funny, she sounds a little unsure every time we mention Kuwabara.

Deciding to brush it off, I turned to my wardrobe and put my and Hinageshi's dress off. As I checked them to find any wrinkles, Hinageshi came out of the bathroom.

"Okay, let's go."

"Yeah."

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"Yo, Kurama!"

I turned to see a grinning Yusuke supporting himself on the doorframe. I smiled and turned to face him fully.

"Hello."

"Ready to sing?" He asked, while sitting at Hiei's bed. I looked at CAA's gardens from my spot at the window and grinned.

"I'm. Hiei's a different story, thought."

"What?! Shy lady doesn't wanna sing to the crowd?"

"Not really." I looked as some freshmen walked slowly "But you know him. He'll just complain a lot and eventually get on the stage and sing."

"Yeah..." Yusuke fell silent and I stared at him from the corner of my eyes. There's something...odd about him today. I raised an eyebrow and looked away.

"Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you nervous because of Keiko?"

"...No."

"Why did you take so long to answer?"

Yusuke opened his mouth and closed it again. I waited patiently so he could formulate his answer.

I just hope it's an intelligent one. Or at least surprising.

"It took me so long to answer because I was thinking on a way to fool you because I'm a coward and I don't want you to know that your supposition is right."

Did he just say that?

Yusuke just called himself ?

Somehow, this seems so very wrong.

Especially because he _admitted _the reason of why he took a long time to answer on the first shot.

The _first _shot!

"My God, Yusuke!" I exclaimed, "You're growing up!"

"What the fu-?!" Yusuke shouted, standing up on an instant "I do hope you're complimenting me, or else there will be no Shuuichis Jr. on the future!"

"Nonononono!" I quickly added, "It was a compliment! I'm glad you're mature enough to admit it!"

Yusuke glared at me with a raised eyebrow, but decided to brush it off and sat back again in the bed.

"So I came here to ask you three things."

"Okay."

"The first one is: Is it okay for me to be nervous or I'm just being a chicken?"

I smiled at Yusuke, "It's completely okay. You, obviously, has a special liking for Keiko and now that you're taking her out you want everything to go well, right?"

"Yeah."

"Since you're such a..." I paused, trying to find the right word to describe Yusuke without losing...what made me a man, let's put it like that "Short-tempered person, you're afraid you're going to spoil the night."

"...Yeah."

"But don't worry, because I'm sure it will go fine. If you truly like her and show your affection tonight, nothing you do or say will make her be angry with you."

"Not even if I raise her skirt to take a look at her panties?"

"...I don't think she'll appreciate that." I sweat-dropped and decided to give some (much needed) advice "Just be as polite as you can be and try not to get into arguments with anyone tonight."

"Okay." Yusuke paused, "Next question: Do you think she likes me back? The way I like her, I mean."

I blinked in confusion, but smiled lightly "Yusuke, even a fool can see Keiko likes you. A _lot_. I believe she likes you the same way you do, but the only way to find out is by asking her."

"...Fine. Last question: Did you heard about the dancing contest that is going to take place tonight?"

WHA-?!

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

It's just amazing how time simply seems to disappear when you want it to take long and how slow it seems to tick away when you want it to go quick.

The clock seems sooooooo awfully slow today.

Maybe it's because I can't wait to be next to my dear Hina-chan! Oh, her light green eyes, the color of the little frogs that are always jumping around CAA's lake, and her weird orange hair, the color of...ORANGES!

Ah, she's so dreamy! My muse and future mother of my children, my dear Hinageshi-sama! The bond between us will never disappear and, one day, the world will know our love story and we'll be the most famous lovers of history! Even greater than Romeo and Juliet!

Ha! Shakespeare got nothing against us!

And I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, will make sure that our glory days starts at this very ball CAA's holding! I'll make sure that Hinageshi and I win the contest and then I'll confess my everlasting love for her goddess-like figure!

She won't be able to resist.

I'm such a genius.

Now...

"Kuwabara, are you there man?"

...Is that Urameshi?

"Kuwabara? Hello?"

...And Kurama?

"Oaf! Open the damn door!"

Shrimp too?

I ran to the door and opened it. Sure enough, they were there. Yusuke looked nervous and Kurama a bit pale. Shrimp was, strange enough, with a vein throbbing on his temple.

"What is it?"

"You know how to dance like they did on the fifties, right?" Yusuke asked, advancing five steps towards me, a dangerous look on his face.

"Y-yeah."

"Kuwabara, then we have a mission for you." Kurama said, also advancing and standing by my left said. Funny, he's serious and every time Kurama looks like that, it means trouble.

"What do you mean?"

Somehow, I don't feel very comfortable being almost trapped like this. Especially when Hiei stood by my right side, making it impossible for me to run away.

"What we're trying to say, oaf, is that you'll have to teach us how to dance like that."

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

Looking at the mirror once more, I sighed and pulled my brown hair up in a bun. No, that isn't good, too. Letting my hair fall once again, I turned to look at Botan, Yukina and Hinageshi, who were currently playing WAR.

"I attack Uruguay with Brazil." Yukina said, throwing the dices. Six, six and two. Wow, lucky.

"Oh, man..." Hinageshi winced and threw the defense dices. Five, four and one.

"Nooooooo!" Hinageshi wailed, while Yukina wiped away her last troop, "I'm out of the game!"

"Which I won, anyway." Yukina said and the other two gasped, "I had to destroy all of Hinageshi's troops."

"So that's why you only attacked me!" Hinageshi exclaimed, "Your vicious little mind hated my green troops so much?"

Yukina sighed and Botan sweat-dropped. Obviously, Hinageshi didn't like to lose. Deciding to ask them, I spoke.

"Girls, what I should do with my hair?"

Yukina looked at me and answered, "Keiko, I think you would look very pretty with your hair down, but if you really want to make something with it maybe you could braid it."

"Or you could put it on a high-ponytail, like mine." Botan said.

"Or you could wear a high-bun, like I'm going to try and put mine." Hinageshi suggested.

Braid, ponytail or bun...So many options...I looked at my wristwatch and gasped. Ten past five.

"We should be getting ready, girls. It's already ten past five." I told them. Yukina and Hinageshi stood up from the floor and dusted themselves.

"We're going to get ready, then." Hinageshi said, "See you at the ball."

"Bye!" Yukina said, waving.

"See you!" Botan answered and I waved. Sighing, I looked at Botan.

"Wanna use the shower first?"

"No, you can go first."

"Okay."

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

As I waited for Keiko to finish her shower, I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I still can't believe I'm going to the ball with Hiei. I mentally replayed his words.

_"You really are perfect."_

If only he knew how happy I was when he said that...For the past few days, I have been thinking a lot about my feelings towards him and came to a conclusion that scared me at the beginning.

I love him.

It wasn't just a simple crush...It was deeper than that, much deeper. I was scared at first because, c'mon, I'm only fifteen! I didn't expect love to come so soon...But now, I'm very comfortable with the thought.

The only thing that worries me is if one day he'll love me back.

I closed my eyes and saw his face before me. The same red eyes, black hair and cold exterior. But when I look deeper, I can see something else on his eyes. Like he cares a lot...

Opening my eyes, I sat on my bed and rested my head close to the window. The sun was starting its descend and CAA's gardens were almost empty. I smiled as I stared at the lake with the sunlight playing on the dark water.

I hope my first kiss with Hiei is by the lake.

"Botan, the shower is free."

I snapped back to reality and smiled at Keiko.

"Okay. I better go quickly then."

I closed the bathroom's door and quickly undressed. After turning on the shower and letting the warm water ease my muscles, I smiled imagining...

Not so innocent thoughts...Especially after I recall the AVE incident.

Hehehe...

Anyway...

I came back from lala-land and finished my shower as fast as I could without letting myself being dirty and wrapped my towel around me. Drying myself, I stepped out of the bathroom to find a fully ready Keiko, make-up and all, with a brush on her hand and a desperate look on her face.

"My hair!"

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"Urameshi! Don't use all the gel!"

I growled deep on my throat as Kuwabara repeated the same sentence for the fifth time while we got ready. Kurama and Hiei were waiting for us outside.

I combed my hair back and threw the gel bottle at Kuwabara.

"Here, oaf."

He scoffed indignantly and started to gel up his hair on its usual fashion. I waited patiently and after Kuwabara finally posed to the mirror with a confident smirk, I spoke.

"All right, let's go pick the girls up."

Opening the door, I saw Kurama and Hiei leaning against the opposite wall as many couples walked past them. I grinned at them and stepped outside, Kuwabara closing the door behind me.

"Let's go, then."

"Yeah." Kurama said, turning to Kuwabara "Come on, Kuwabara. We have to meet our dates."

"So do we, Hiei, my grumpy friend." I added, grinning at him. Hiei merely glared at me and started walking towards Keiko and Botan's dorm.

"They better not be late." I heard him mumbling. I smirked at myself. I have everything planned on my mind. After many hours of deep thinking inside the bathroom (what I was doing there is none of YOUR business), I finally had gathered the guts to ask Keiko to be my girlfriend.

I will compliment her and act all mushy-like. Then, after we dance and kiss, I'll give her a rose (which I'm gonna steal from CAA's garden) and whisper "Keiko, would you be my girlfriend?".

There's no way she's gonna be able to resist _that_.

We stopped right before the girl's dorm and Hiei stole a glance at me.

"You knock, Hiei."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at me, but surprisingly stepped up and firmly knocked three times at the oak door.

"Coming!" Came the muffled cry. Hiei and I waited for a few seconds before the door was open.

And, damn, when it did, our jaws touched the floor.

Before us were Keiko and Botan. But not just Keiko and Botan! They looked like model versions of those two. With soft make-up and dresses that fit every curve of their bodies, they looked stunning.

"Hi, Yusuke." Keiko said shyly, stepping towards me. I examined her, with the pale yellow dress ending just a little above her knee and the drop-like cut giving me a tempting view of her...Her...

High gifts, per say...

Also, her hair was just the way I liked it. Loose. She had a yellow headband and drop-like topaz earrings and necklace.

(I just think you guys would like to know: I'm using Keiko's hair from the end of YYH. You know, really long.)

"K-Keiko...!" I couldn't help myself as I gasped. She was _stunning_!

She blushed as she noticed the way I was looking at her and broke eye contact.

"Y-you look nice, Yusuke."

God, she's beautiful blushing like that!

"You look beautiful!"

And since she's so cute like that, I can only make her blush more. Evil, evil me.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

While Yusuke drooled over Keiko, I uncomfortably looked at Botan. She was wearing her hair on its usual ponytail and her pearl jewels had a nice contrast with her pink dress.

However, unlike Yusuke, I haven't complimented her. But she did compliment me...But noooooooooooo, I just _had _to reply with a simple 'Hn.'.

No "You look nice yourself.", because I'm too dumb to do that.

Damn.

Botan, obviously trying to make the mood nicer, tried to start conversation.

"So, have you heard about the dancing contest?"

And she just had to choose the most awkward subject...

"Yeah."

"Do you want to join it?"

"Do you?"

"I-I don't know...Besides, I asked you first."

I bet that if I have complimented her, she wouldn't be so nervous.

"I really don't care. I'll join it if you want to."

"I'm not sure...I think we could have fun, y'know, not dancing to win, just for the heck of it."

I'm so stupid! C'mon, just tell she looks good!

"Hn."

"But if you're not comfortable with it, I'll totally understand. I mean, you're not forced to dance or anything-"

"You look beautiful!"

Did I just blurt that out?

Botan looks shocked...On a good way...

Oh man, I _shouted _that.

Big, bad Hiei just complimented a girl and blushed like he was stuck on a sauna for six hours in front of the entire school.

Sayonara, bye-bye reputation!

"Than-thank you! I'm sure you're only making me feel better..." Botan said, smiling at me so brightly and with such gleaming eyes I just forgot about the current situation and added:

"No. It's true. You look perfect."

"Hi-chan!" My eyes widened a little at the nickname and Botan blushed a darker shade of red than Yukina's eyes. Gasping, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I mean..."

"Hi-chan?"

"Well, huh, it's just a silly name I used to call you right when I started to have a crush-!" She gasped again and my eyes widened even more, "Oh, no! Nononononononononononono!"

"You have a crush on me?" I asked, smirking despite myself.

"I-I..."

"Do you?" I asked, stepping towards her until there were only a few inches between us.

"Well, I..."

My smirk turned mischievous alongside with my eyes and I leaned towards her so to whisper on her ear.

"I have a crush on you, too."

And then, to Botan's and my surprise, I kissed her just behind her pearl-adorned ear.

Blushing like a mad woman, Botan was able to gasp a "Hiei!" out. I winked at her and started to walk again towards to the ballroom, vaguely aware of Yusuke astonished look and a excited Keiko asking a 'What was that?!' to my petrified date.

Damn, I'm sexy.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"Eh...How much longer do you think they'll take?" I asked Yukina as we waited for Kurama and Kuwabara to show up.

"They'll be here any minute, Hinageshi." She said, smoothing her red dress. I smiled at her.

"Nervous?"

"Uh?! No! I mean, why would I be nervous?" Yukina asked, smiling awkwardly. She walked over to her drawers and opened the second one, taking a small square black box out.

"What is that?" I asked, sitting by her side.

"I just noticed we don't have any jewels on." Yukina smiled at me, "These were from my grandmother. When I was accepted in CAA, she gave me as a present."

Yukina opened the box and I smiled in awe. There were so many beautiful jewels there!

"Here." Yukina handed me a delicate white gold chain with a star pendant made of jade. Looking around the box some more, she handed me matching earrings.

"Oh, god...Thank you!" I smiled, putting the jewels on. "What about you?"

"I think I'm gonna wear these." Yukina held a thin gold chain with a rose pendant adorned by gold lines that followed the flower's drawing.

"Is that a ruby?" I asked, inspecting the red stone.

"Yes." Yukina smiled.

"Wow...So nice..." I sighed. Spotting the earrings, I handed them to Yukina.

"Did your grandma only bought necklaces with matching earrings?"

"I'm afraid so." Yukina smiled. Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door. "Oh, dear lord...It's them." Yukina took a deep breath, "Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful." I smiled. To be honest, I wasn't nervous. But that was probably because my date was Kuwabara, and he would think I'm stunning even if I was wearing a potato's costume.

And he's ugly and doesn't have a fan-club that will probably murder his date. Now, Kurama is another story. With his psycho fan-club on the loose tonight, Yukina is risking her life.

Not that they would do something so dramatic...Or at least, I think they wouldn't...

Who knows, thought...

I went over to the door and opened it, with Yukina standing shyly behind me. Kuwabara instantly drooped to his knee.

"My dearest! You look absolutely stunning on this luscious green dress!"

Oh, man...Why am I not surprised?

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

I made eye-contact with Yukina as Hinageshi opened the door. God, she looks beautiful. I held my breath as she stepped out of her dorm, a light blush covering her cheeks and only one word came to mind.

_Lovely..._

Truly lovely. I smiled at her and took her hand in mine, kissing it lightly. She blushed even more.

"K-Kurama!"

"You look lovely, Yukina."

Somehow, her name slipped so easily by my tongue, tasting like honey. She looked at the ground, smiling.

"You look very handsome."

I smiled genuinely and took her arm.

"Shall we, then?"

"Yes."

We made our way to the ballroom in silence (well, at least Yukina and I. Kuwabara was still telling Hinageshi how precious she was to him.). When we finally got there, Yukina gasped in surprise.

The ballroom (which was quite huge) looked like it had just popped out from the 50s. With all the students dressed like that, decoration and music, the atmosphere was completely changed.

"Yo! Kurama!"

I looked up and spotted Yusuke waving to us. I could see Hiei, Botan and Keiko too. Yukina waved back and I called for Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, let's go."

Walking to the rest of the gang, I noticed Yukina was somewhat nervous. Lowering my voice, I asked her.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" She seemed taken by surprise, "I-I'm just a little nervous from all the stares."

I glanced around the ballroom. Maybe 'stares' is a light word, because I had an impression it was more like glaring. It seemed like every single girl (even if they were with their dates) were sending daggers towards Yukina's way.

"Don't mind them." I said, squeezing her hand. "They're just jealous because you're the most beautiful girl here."

She blushed while laughing, "Kurama, don't say things like that!"

"But it's true!" I said, smiling at her. Lowering my voice even more and leaning towards her ear, I whispered.

"The...Most...Beautiful...Girl..."

"K-Kurama!" She gasped. I smirked at her.

"Yes?"

"Y-you...That was...I mean..." She fidgeted around for a while before I laughed a little.

"Calm down or Hiei won't stop pestering you to know what I said."

"Y-yes, of course..." Yukina licked her lips. When we finally got to where Yusuke and the others were, I spotted our music teacher, Miss Louise, walking towards us.

"Ah! There you are, boys!" She said, smiling at us, "Please, I would like you to get ready to play. We're not going to hold you there all night. Just three or four songs before the main band come up."

"Okay." We nodded. I turned to Yukina and smiled.

"You guys just wait for us here. As soon as we finish singing, I'm coming back, okay?"

"Okay." Yukina nodded, "Ahn, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"I was thinking, y'know, about joining the dance contest...But if you don't want to..."

"No, no!" I interrupted, "I want to. It's fine by me."

"Right." She nodded, smiling. "Oh, and Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck up there."

I smiled at her, "Thank you."

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

Oh, my...His smiles are enough to make me melt. I watched as Kurama made his way with my brother and the other boys. The girls and I waited for them to be far away before everyone started to speak at the same time.

"Yusuke's so charming tonight!"

"Hiei kissed me behind my ear!"

"Kurama whispered I was the most beautiful girl!"

"Eh...Kuwabara was his usual self."

"Oh, god!" I sighed, waving my hands before me, "Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod!"

"Calm down!" Keiko laughed, holding my hands down.

"Can you guys believe it?" Botan asked while the boys came up the stage and Kurama greeted everyone on the ballroom.

"No." Hinageshi answered, sweat-dropping when Kuwabara screamed on the microphone (that he took away from Kurama oh, so gently...) that he loved her.

We turned our attention as Yusuke and the others started to play the music. I smiled when Kurama started to sing.

(A/N: I'm going to put songs from the series, okay? )

"Which song is this? I remember the lyrics because Hiei sent to me, but I can't recall its name." I asked as everyone started to sing and jump to the beat of the song.

"Oh, it's called 'Hohoemi no Bakudan'. They composed it." Botan paused her singing to answer me.

I listened to the song and watched Kurama's expression while he sang. He seems so happy when singing, like nothing else matters. I started to move my hips to the beat of the song and sing.

Suddenly, while I danced and sang, Kurama looked at me. Seriously, he looked straight into my eyes, smiled and then winked. I felt my heart skip a beat, watching him turn his head and sing to the crowd again.

Feeling thirsty all of sudden, I turned to Botan. "Listen, I'll go get myself something to drink, okay?"

"Okay! Just don't take long!" Botan had to shout her answer. I nodded and went over to the table where the drinks were.

As I sipped on my soda, I felt someone tap my shoulder. Looking at my back, I almost chocked when I saw Maya on a black dress.

"Can I speak to you?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"S-sure." I said.

"Good." Maya took my arm on a firm grip and dragged me out of the ballroom and into one of the many empty rooms on the first floor.

"W-what can I do for you?" I asked. Well, okay, maybe she was rude and leaded me here on a not-so-polite way, but this doesn't mean I have to act the same way.

"Cut the act." She snarled. Somewhat taken aback by her actions, I stood in complete silence as she circled me.

"You look quite pretty on this dress." She said, "How did you afford it? By what I have seen last year, your family doesn't have all that money."

Not knowing what she meant, I kept quiet once again.

"Well, this really isn't the matter right now." She stopped in front of me and took something out from her purse. It was a paper, "This is."

"W-what is that?" I asked.

"Oh, just a paper some _friends_ of mine used to talk about their crushes." She smiled deviously. "Only the content is R rated." She started to read it aloud and I felt the blood drain from my face as I started to shake.

"Oh, dear..." Maya said, feigning worry "You look pale! Is this paper so important?"

"Give it back." I said. Maya only smirked more.

"Now, now Yukina..." She shook her finger on a disapproving way, "What would Kurama think if he knew his adorable date did something so shameful?"

"Give it **back**." I said more forcefully. I couldn't let her walk away with the paper! Not only would I get in trouble, but the other girls as well!

"No, but I won't show it either. There's just one condition." Maya smiled. I gulped.

"Which condition?"

"I won't show it to them IF..." She paused, "You go hide in some dark corner right now and disappear until the ball is over. Oh, and after that, I don't want you hanging out with Kurama. Got it?"

My breath caught in my throat as my mind raced. She couldn't be serious! Not when everything was doing so well! However, she deadly looked like she meant it.

"I-I'll do it." I said, fighting back tears "Just give me the paper."

"Ah, so you're a smart girl after all." Maya smirked, "Why don't you let me escort to some hiding place?" Again, she took my arm on a forceful grip and pulled me towards an unknown direction.

As we went higher inside the building, I remembered a similar situation on the past.

_Flashback_

"I won't tell Takeo-kun that you like him if you never get into a ballet contest again!" A thirteen-years-old Hidoi threatened an equally young Yukina.

"P-please, don't tell him!" The small girl pleaded, almost in tears.

"Then quit the dancing contest." Hidoi repeated, holding a note Yukina had passed to her friend Ayame during class.

"B-but..."

"Do you want him to know that you love him?" Hidoi rose an eyebrow "You don't possibly believe _he _would want something with _you_, do you? I mean, look at you! You're lousy!"

Hidoi went on, humiliating Yukina. Finally breaking down, Yukina shook her head on an affirmative way.

"I'll quit the contest and will never get in one again."

"Good." Hidoi smirked.

_End Flashback_

On that day, Hidoi promised me she wouldn't tell. However...

_Flashback_

A week after the note incident, Yukina noticed that everyone was whispering while looking at her. Starting to feel very nervous, she went over to Ayame.

"Aya, do you know what happened?"

Ayame visibly paled, "So you don't know?"

"No."

"Hidoi showed that note to Takeo. He knows you like him."

Yukina gasped. Ayame bit her lip.

"But this isn't the worst part."

Wondering what could be worse, Yukina motioned for her friend to go on.

"Takeo and Hidoi are dating. She said you had threatened into quitting the dancing contest because you knew she had a crush on him. But when she found the note, you were so angry you slapped her and all that kind of stuff."

"W-what?!" Yukina gasped. Ayame nodded, looking down.

"Takeo believed her and spent all the last week going over to her house. In the end, he asked her to be his girlfriend."

"N-no..." Yukina clutched her head, "I-It can't be!"

_End Flashback_

What if this ends up like that? What if Maya shows them the paper, anyway?

I bit my lip as I noticed we were heading for the tower's floor. She was going to lock me there?!

"Here. Don't worry. As soon as the ball is over, you're free to go." She smirked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, noticing the hand she was using to hold my arm was also holding her purse.

"I'm going to lock you here, of course." She pointed to the old lock on the door. It was a sliding one, without a key. Suddenly making up my mind, I decided something.

I'm not letting people tramp over me again.

Yanking my arm free, I pulled her purse from her hand and pushed her inside the room, closing the door and locking it. I could hear Maya screaming on the other side, and I felt my knees trembling.

Opening her purse, I took the paper out and ripped it many times, throwing it on a nearby trashcan. I looked into her purse to check if there were any evidences against us, but found none. Closing it, I put it neatly leaned against the wall and fled to the ballroom.

"Botan! Keiko! Hinageshi!" I shouted when I saw them coming out of the room. They ran to me and Keiko grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Where were you? We were worried!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, listen!" I said urgently. Telling them about my recent encounter with the she-devil, I waited for their reaction when I told them about my...drastic action.

"You...Locked Maya on the tower room?" Keiko asked in disbelief.

"I-I can't believe it!" Botan gasped.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was just that I couldn't think of anything else at the moment! I'm so ashamed! Maybe I should go there and let her go!"

"Wha-?! No way!" Keiko smirked, "You showed her!"

"You did great!" Botan shouted, hugging me.

"I can't believe it! Who would have thought!" Hinageshi laughed, hugging me too.

"Oh, god..." I smiled when Keiko joined us on our hug, "I was so afraid."

"It's okay." Keiko said. "She deserved it."

A loud round of applauses brought our attention back to the ball.

"Let's go." Keiko said, "They must have finished by now."

"I didn't realize I was gone for so long."

"You were." Hinageshi sighed, "But that's okay now."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Entering the ballroom, I watched as Kurama bid everyone goodnight before he and the other boys walked out of the stage and another band took their places.

As they walked towards us, the headmistress got on stage and greeted everyone, "Good night, everyone! Please, a minute of your attention!"

All heads turned to her as she spoke, "Our dancing contest is going to take place now." Everyone cheered and they finally got to us.

"Where were you?" Kurama asked, "I didn't see you."

"I'm sorry." And I really did. I was looking forward to see them singing. "I had a problem."

"Problem?"

"Yeah...Uh...A-a biological problem..." I searched my mind for a decent excuse, "I, y'know, I go-got..." Oh, God...I can't believe I'm saying this, "I got my period..."

"Oh!" Kurama's eyes widened in surprise, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked! I didn't mean to pry into your business!"

"I- No, it's okay!" I smiled, blushing, "Although I wish I had seen you singing..."

"Pay attention, guys!" Keiko hissed, looking at us, "She's going to explain the rules."

We both 'ohed' in surprise and looked at the headmistress.

"No 'dirty' moves are allowed. No cheating, as in tripping another couple or something among these lines. Only couples can compete and no fighting is allowed." She looked pointedly at Yusuke on this point, "The best couple will be chosen by judges that will be walking among you while you dance. That settles it, good luck everyone and enjoy yourselves!"

We applauded as the headmistress got out of the stage and everyone grabbed their pairs. Kurama smiled at me as we took our position and I smiled back.

"You know how to dance?" I asked.

"I certainly hope so." He answered, "You?"

"I think I can move my hips."

(A/N: I wrote this listening to 'Rock Around The Clock'. You can imagine this scene while listening to it )

As the music started, I had the biggest surprise of my life. Kurama knew what he was doing. He turned me, pulling me back to him. Moving in synchronization, I moved my leg one step forward, before he did the same with his and I put mine back.

Ah!!! He really knows what he's doing!!!

I couldn't help but smile broadly.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

I turned Yukina again, counting mentally. Looking above my shoulder, I could see Keiko and Yusuke dancing. Better yet, Keiko leading and Yusuke following. He seemed to deep in concentration.

Kuwabara and Hinageshi weren't having problems. Kuwabara was a very good dancer (to everyone's surprise. After much effort, Yusuke was able to make him confess he had taken lessons before coming to CAA.).

However, Hiei was, surprisingly, dancing quite graciously with Botan. We made eye contact and Hiei smirked, mouthing an 'I bet I'm better than you'.

Raising an eyebrow, I mouthed 'I highly doubt that.'. Hiei raised an eyebrow, too and smirked. Oooh, he's gonna get it now.

"Yukina, do you know those moves where the guy throws the girl in the air and stuff?" I whispered.

Yukina raised an eyebrow, but answered, "Yes...I think it's called swing dancing."

"Do you think we can do it?"

"You wanna do swing dancing?!" Yukina asked, bewildered.

"Yeah."

"Okay...I guess we can try." I twirled her.

"So, how do I do it?" I asked.

"I'll show you. Just be careful not to hurt yourself."

"Okay."

"Count to eight, and then pull me up bridal-style. Then, throw me in the air and let me do the rest."

I did as she told me, pulling her up bridal style after counting to eight. Then, I threw her up and almost screamed in surprise when she twirled and landed safely on the floor, grabbing my hands and started to dance again.

"W-wha-?! How did you do that?!"

"Oh, it's a move that's very similar to a ballet step." She explained like anyone could go around doing that.

"Riiight..."

"Okay, now listen. You'll twirl me and pull me back, only this time I'll be with my back to you and your arms will be crossed before me. Then you'll pull them back and back away a little so my feet don't hit you."

"Good lord..." I sighed. I did just like she said, and when I pulled my arms back, she gave a capriole so she could be facing me. Good thing I backed away. She was wearing some nasty heels that would have loved to hit my chin.

"I think you'll end up breaking your neck!" I exclaimed.

"Nonsense!" She laughed.

I looked at Hiei and Botan, who were gaping at us and smirked at Hiei. He scoffed and went back to dancing, twirling Botan around him.

Time flew by as I danced with her. I couldn't help but stare at her smiling face. She seemed so at ease dancing, like she could go on and on forever, just like I felt when I sang.

_I hope this night never ends..._I caught myself whishing. My eyes widened as I dipped Yukina. Did I jus thought that? Was I really so deeply involved? No, Yukina is just my friend. I promised myself that after what happened with Maya, I wouldn't feel like that towards another girl.

Thankfully, the headmistress went on stage again and the music died down. She smiled at us and spoke.

"Now, we'll announce the winning couple."

Yukina smiled at me and I smiled back, unsure.

"The winning couple is..."

Silence filled the room.

"...Hinageshi and Kuwabara!"

Yukina shouted in joy and clapped vigorously. Laughing to myself, I clapped as Kuwabara held Hinageshi by the waist and raised her from the floor, twirling her around.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!!!" She screamed. Kuwabara paid no mind to her, carrying her bridal style to the stage to get the award.

"Any words?" The headmistress asked.

"Yes! I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, would like to confess to my beloved red poppy, in front of all school, my undying love!" He kneeled in front of Hinageshi, who was desperately trying to run away, and started a speech about how the sun would stop shining before his love for her ended.

"How sweet!" I heard Keiko exclaiming.

"Uh...Keiko..." Yusuke mumbled, "C-could we go out? I-I need to talk to you."

Our eyes locked, and I gave Yusuke a thumbs-up. He grinned and went his way with his date. I had noticed that Hiei and Botan had gone out for a while now, and I turned to Yukina.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm...I don't know, what you suggest?"

Thinking to myself, my eyes gleamed with an idea.

"Let me show you something beautiful."

"Okay!"

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

I held Keiko's hand as we walked out of CAA. I took her to a part of the garden where a little fountain was located, circled by rosebushes. Sitting with her on a stone bench, I stared at her as she gazed at the full moon.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it? Even though the moon is full, we can still see the stars..." She sighed.

I nodded, although I was paying more attention to her then to some damn stars. God, Keiko looks beautiful tonight. Okay, so she looks beautiful everyday, but tonight, she seemed enchanted or something.

"Huh, Keiko..." I asked, trying not to stutter.

"Yeah?"

"C-can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Will you answer it?"

"Yeah."

"Even if it's a really weird question?"

"Yeah, Yusuke. Just say it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Yes!" She growled.

"..."

"So?"

"You swear?"

"JUST ASK THE DAMN QUESTION!" She exploded, slapping me.

"All right! All right! Don't bit my head off! Geez!" I said, touching my sore cheek. I took a rose from a nearby bush and hid it on my back.

"Do...Do you like me?" I asked.

Keiko's eyes widened and she looked at me, "Y-yeah..."

"The way I like you?" All right, Urameshi. Don't be a chicken now...

"I-I don't know...Which way do you like me?" She whispered.

"This way." I said, pulling her chin upwards and kissing her lightly on the lips. Stepping back, I handed her the rose.

"W-Would you be my girlfriend, Keiko?"

I couldn't even look at her straight in the eyes. She was silent for what seemed like centuries, and I was already accepting defeat. But then, she took the rose and breathed on its scent.

"I would love to."

"..."

"Yusuke?"

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!"

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

I looked up when I heard someone shouting 'Yes!'. Funny, it sounded like Yusuke. I turned my eyes to Hiei.

"Eh...Didn't it sound like Yusuke?"

"Hn. Who knows..." He laid back on the grass as I stared at the lake.

"Y'know, I love this lake..."

"Why?"

"Oh, I dunno...I just think it's very nice...Have you seen how it looks like a mirror when the water is still like that?"

"No."

Sighing, I fidgeted on my place. Giving him a quick stare, I asked something that was bothering me for a while.

"H-Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"D-Did you mean it when you said you had a crush on me?"

Hiei opened his eyes and gazed at the moon.

"I guess..."

"What?" I asked, my heart aching.

"I guess...But it feels bigger..."

Uh-oh, my heart stopped. Or at least, it feels like that.

"But I'm very confused..."

I wish I could...

"I never felt this way..."

Tell him...

"So, please..."

How much...

"Give me time."

I love him.

To my surprise, I found myself laying by his side, smiling at him. He looked at me, confusion dancing on his eyes.

"Botan?"

"I'll wait."

His eyes softened and he hugged me. I melted against him, especially when he whispered.

"Thank you."

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Kurama as he guided me inside CAA's woods.

"You'll see." He smiled at me. Suddenly, the woods opened in a clearing. I gasped as I saw what he was talking about. The place was filled with flowers, from orchids to roses, and the moon illuminated it softly.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped.

"I told you so." Kurama smiled. He sat laid on the grass and I did the same by his side.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Very!" I smiled, "You?"

"I did the greatest time." Kurama smiled at me, supporting himself on his elbow to have a better look at my face.

"Y-You did?"

"Yes." He said, putting a strand of hair from my face, "I did."

I blushed, turning my gaze to the sky;

"Ah, look!" I said, pointing to the sky as a flash of light crossed it, "A shooting star!"

"Make a wish!"

I closed my eyes and held my hands on a prayer fashion, making my wish.

_I wish for that person...to feel like I do right now..._

"What did you wish for?" I asked, looking at him. He was still staring at my eyes and I felt my heart beating faster.

"I didn't make a wish."

"Why not?"

"Because right now, I can't think of anything that is missing."

_To be continued..._

**Next Chapter**: Ah, romance...After such a beautiful night, one can just wait for the next day. However, Maya isn't very happy and breakfast seems to be chaotic.

DD: OO THIRTY-NINE PAGES!!!!!!! (Dies. Soul appears) Please, review!


	8. Rhythm Special :: Hiei's Song

DD: So sorry guys!!! I know you all hate me right now for taking so long to update, especially now that we got to this amazing number of reviews! This isn't a real chapter, but the missing scene where Hiei sings from 'Travolta Style'. I don't know when the next chap is coming, since I have this huge writer's block, but it won't take much longer. Tell me what you think about this very small...scene, okay? Love you guys with all my heart!!!!

**Hiei's Song**

"Do you know where Yukina went?" Botan shouted over the screaming of the crowd as Kurama finished singing 'Hohoemi no Bakudan'.

"No!" Keiko shouted back, "I thought you said she was going to drink something?!"

"Yeah, but I can't see her!"

"Guys!" Hinageshi shouted, "Hiei's gonna sing!"

"Wha-?!" Keiko and Botan shouted, turning their eyes to the stage. Indeed, Kurama had replaced Hiei's place on the electric guitar and the other boy was by the microphone.

As the first notes started to play, the female crowd went crazy as the ballroom went almost completely dark. A blue light was illuminating Hiei as he started to sing:

"_Hoshi no kuru yoru ni wa _

_ano koro omoidasu no sa _

_itami dake kakaete _

_tada ikiteta _

_yasashisa no imi nado _

_shirazu ni yume o kazoete _

_toki ni kizutsukeau _

_kotto sae shite mita kedo_..."

(A/N: Ryuusei no Solitude. Also, forgive me, BlackLigh52!!! There will be some 'G rated' stuff here!! Not lemon-ish, but I don't know if you'll like o.O)

Botan watched mesmerized as Hiei sang, keeping his eyes almost closed, without looking at the screaming people down the stage. He slowly raised his gaze, locking it with hers.

"_AH sonna chiisai PRIDE nante kudaita _

_atsui nakama tachi no deai o mune ni kizande..."_

Botan gulped as his gaze intensified, even thought his eyes were still half-closed. He turned his body slowly, until he was fully facing towards her.

"_ryuusei no SOLITUDE _

_sadame wa keseya shinai keredo _

_shinjiru kotto o oboeta no sa _

_ryuusei no yoni _

_deai tto wakare kurikaeshite _

_kagayakeru toki motomeru dake..."_

"Oh...My..." Botan sighed as the spotlight turned from blue to a dark purple, making his eyes stand out even more. She could take a very, _very_ small look at his chest, since he left the first buttons loose.

_Still...He looks extremely sexy singing like that..._She thought, wetting her lips. He hadn't broken his gaze with her since he started the song, and Botan was feeling very conscious of that fact.

However, Keiko, who shook her a little not-to-gently, pulled her out from her thoughts of Hiei.

"C'mon, love-bird! We have to find Yukina!"

"Oh, yes...Yes, of course. Yukina..." Botan shook her head, trying to take Hiei's eyes from her mind. "Yes, let's go find her..."

**End**

DD: ::ducks flying vegetables and raises a white flag:: Peace and love, guys! Review!


	9. Such a Waste

Readers: WHERE THE F IS THAT B! – see a little paper stuck to the wall:

_DD: Dear readers! Long time no see! I shall only appear after the eighth chapter of 'Rhythm' has calmed down your fury! Please, do read my babbling at the end of the chapter! I have questions and important announcements about this plot!_

Readers:...This fic has a plot? Guess she wasn't that brainless, after all.

**Rhythm**

**By Dancing Doll**

I closed the door gently behind me, since Hinageshi was already sleeping. Smiling to myself, I had the urge to scream in delight. Call me a fool, but it feels good to be in love. Right now, not even the thought that Maya could be freezing on the tower bothered me.

**Glissade: Such a Waste**

"YukinaYukinaYukinaYukinaYukinaYukinaYukinaYukinaYUKINAYUKINAYUUUUUKIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAA!"

"WHA!" I shouted, waking up with a start. Hinageshi smiled brightly at me. TOO brightly.

"Rise and shine, my sweetie-cutie-dummie little snow flake! It's five in the morning and the sun hasn't even rose yet!"

...All right, Yukina...Count to ten...

"Why..." I rubbed my temple, "Why there is a psycho in my room, trying to ruin my usual good girl behavior by waking me up at such an ungodly hour?"

Oh, yeah...I'm not a morning person.

AND she called me dummie.

"Maybe it's because this psycho..." Hinageshi glared, "Had to go up that freaking tower to free a fire-spitting bitch because the good girl, who was the one to lock said fire-spitting bitch there, forgot about her and the teachers were about to find out."

I sweat-dropped, noticing the nasty scratches Hinageshi had all over herself.

"AND the she-devil had the NERVE to almost scratch my eyes out with her bitten nails." Hinageshi suddenly gained this killer look and I backed up "SO the good girl better get UP or else the psycho will have to HURT her."

"Good girl is already up, ma'am!" I chocked, trying to put as much possible distance between me and the furious, snarling beast.

I hurried to the bathroom and quickly showered, trying to do the rest of my morning routine in record time. Throwing a yellow top and jeans shorts on, I pulled my hair back into a high-ponytail and was ready to go.

Oh, wait...I had shoes, too, in case anyone is wondering.

"Good." Hinageshi snarled.

"So, Hina-chan, what do you want to do?" I asked, sweat-dropping.

Hinageshi was silent for a moment before something dawned on her. Smiling happily, she clasped her hands together.

"Let's talk about the ball, of course!"

"All right. What about it?" I asked, sitting on my bed with Hinageshi by my side.

"So, how did it go with Kurama?" She winked, nudging me with her elbow. I smiled.

"He took me to the most beautiful place ever, Hina-chan! There were flowers everywhere and we could see the stars! And then we saw a shooting star and I asked him what he wished for, and guess what?" I sighed, "He said there was nothing else he could think of wishing for that right moment!"

"As in 'I'm on a perfect moment and want nothing else'!" She gasped. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes!"

"OMG! Yuki-chan, I'm sooooo glad!" Hinageshi hugged me, "And to think that if Maya had been let out, she would have spoiled everything!"

"Yeah..." I giggled, "I still don't know where I gathered the courage to do that."

Hinageshi smiled at me and squeezed my hand, "I know, Yuki-chan."

"Eh!" I blinked.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars...Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars..." I sang softly, brushing my brown hair. Grabbing my bag with the things I would need to draw Yusuke's picture, I turned to Botan.

"Ne, Botan-chan, are you ready?" I asked cheerily. Botan stared at me.

"I have been ready for the past fifteen minutes. You're the one who has been changing outfits nonstop."

"Oh..." I smiled sheepishly. Guess this whole 'Yusuke's girl' really got to me. "It's just that..."

"I know." She smiled, her eyes brightening, "You're so excited about this whole thing! I'm so happy for you! I was thinking, it would be soooo cool if you two got married! And then I can just see your babies and..."

I sweat-dropped. We hadn't even went on a real date yet, but Botan was already talking about babies...

This can only mean **one** thing!

"WHAT DID HIEI SAY! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HID SOMETHING FROM ME! YOU'RE ON HIEI-HIGH!"

BLAM!

"WHA!" Hinageshi and Yukina stumbled inside our dorm, making Botan and I scream.

"SHE'S ON HIEI-HIGH!" Hinageshi screamed.

"And you didn't tell us?" Ah, Yukina...Always on a normal tone.

"YEAH!" Well, can't say the same about me, "THAT VIPER!"

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Botan shouted, "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! WHEN I GOT BACK FROM WHERE WE WERE, ALL THE THREE OF YOU WERE ALREADY DROOLING ON THE PILLOWS!"

"FUCK! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Someone screamed, making us silence.

"We were shouting?" Hinageshi meekly asked. Yukina rolled her eyes.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"Ah, so that's what happened between you two!" I said, turning my red eyes to Botan, who happily nodded. I smiled, "Thank you, Botan."

"Eh? For what?"

"You'll see." I smiled as we descended the stairs to the dining hall. I don't know about the rest of the girls, but I'm looking forward for some food.

"OI!"

We look behind us to see the guys approaching us. I don't know why, but I didn't blush at the sight of Kurama. Although I do feel this warm feeling...

This warm, fluffy feeling...

This warm, fluffy, sweet feeling...

Got the picture?

No?

This warm, fluffy, sweet, butterfly-in-the-stomach, feet-sweeping, cloud-9, dreamy, fairy-taleish, perfect feeling of LUV!

"Good Morning, Yukina." Kurama said, peeking me on the cheek.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

"Morning, Kurama." I smiled. To my surprise (but utter delight, may I add) he held _my _hand and _entwined_ fingers on _mine_!

I mean...!

It's just...!

It's **Kurama** we're talking about here! Not incredibly hot Kurama (well, that too), but sweet, romantic, polite, self-sacrificing Kurama!

But...

Have you ever felt like there are many pairs of eyeballs staring at you?

Yeah.

"So, Keiko, Yusuke..." Kurama spoke, "Enjoying each other company behind there?"

Ah, nothing like having a witty man by your side. Suddenly, all eyeballs had turned to the couple. Kuwabara snorted.

Eh...?

Kuwabara's here!

I frowned lightly, looking at him. Where was all the 'Hinageshi, my love!' talk!

"HINAGESHI, MY LOVE! WHY ARE YOU HIDING BEHIND KEIKO!"

Oh.

Finally, we reached the dining hall and sat down. CAA, instead of what one would think, has many tables where eight people can sit comfortably. There's many kinds of food on each table, but there's a much bigger one with even more goodies.

Hum...Goodies!

"I'm starving." I commented, taking a cookie and happily munching it. Kurama chuckled.

"With all that dancing last time, it's no wonder. By the way, did I tell you it was the most wonderful?"

"The dancing?" I asked, taking another bite.

"The whole night."

I felt the cookie stopping on my throat and I forced myself not to cough. I can just picture showering Kurama with half-munched cookie and saliva...

"T-Thanks...!" I smiled, very aware that my face was red from both my blush and my choking and the few tears on the corner of my eyes (that was just because of the choking, by the way). "I...I think the same..." I looked down, not able to hold his gaze on my own.

And then, that hideous little song:

"Kurama and Yukina...Sitting on a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

At least Botan had the decency of humming it instead of singing!

But I wonder why she suddenly turned pale...

"Good morning, _Yukina_."

Uh-oh.

That voice...

RED ALERT! RED ALERT!

Hiei raised an eyebrow at the person. Hinageshi nursed a particularly nasty scratch. Keiko and Yusuke frowned. Kuwabara turned serious. Kurama's eyes turned cold.

And I turned to face the embodiment of true evil: Maya!

DUN DUN DUN!

"Good morning, Maya." I said, not smiling. Okay, I don't like her, but that doesn't mean I have to be sarcastic and ask...

"Had a good night of sleep? All _warm _and _cozy_ on your bed?"

Of course, Keiko just has a ferine tongue.

"Indeed." Maya growled. I noticed that Kurama turned his eyes briefly to us (the girls, I mean).

Remember when I said that it was good to have a witty man by your side? I'm starting to regret it now.

"And...?" Keiko went on, a blasé look settled on her face. "Are you finished?" She didn't wait for Maya to finish, choosing to wave a dismissive hand, "Well, then. Ciao ciao!"

"Keiko?" Yusuke stared at her. "I don't mind ditching that bitch, but how did you fall into the Alfa female role so easily?"

"How did you fall into the Smart male role so easily?" She retorted, making Yusuke jump to his feet and point an accusing finger at her.

No, not _the_ finger. His index, people!

"See! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Yusuke, hon, I've always been the Alfa female."

"EH!" Was our clever reply. Keiko...Was really turning into the Alfa female!

...Does that means she will have all the boys?

"Yukina, Hinageshi! We cannot allow this!" Botan dramatically rose to her feet, her fist clutched tightly. Hinageshi eagerly nodded.

"Yes! Yukina, tell her what you think!"

I sweat-dropped. Those two's shouting was attracting attention to our table. "Keiko can be the Alfa female of the group..."

"WHA! BUT THE MALES!"

"...Because we'll always be the Alfa females for some people."

Silence fell over our table. Kurama smiled at me, giving my hand a squeeze. Hiei looked sideways (and I swear I saw him blushing!), Keiko and Yusuke chuckled while Botan and Hinageshi smiled. Kuwabara, surprisingly, fell silent.

"You guys..." He asked, "Why said 'we' when we were talking about wolfs?"

Ah, so that's why.

"Idiot." Hiei grumbled, making Kuwabara take a fighting stance.

"BRING IT ON, SHRIMP!"

"Hn." Hiei stood, hands stuffed on his pockets. "Your moves are graceless and uncontrolled. Better take it outside, where you won't break the furniture."

"WHY YOU!"

"Ah, Hiei! Kuwabara!" Kurama rose to his feet, hands up before him as a calming gesture. "Why just we don't eat breakfast in peace? Like normal people do?"

"Hn. Oaf isn't normal."

"Still." Kurama said, getting between both of them. "I'm sure you don't want to leave Botan and Hinageshi alone."

"Hn."

"Humph. But it's true! I cannot leave my pure red poppy alone! What can the cruel world do to her if she's – AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

I sweat-dropped as Hinageshi started to bangs Kuwabara's head with an empty juice jar.

"So much for the peaceful and normal breakfast..." Kurama mumbled. I smiled, turning to him.

"But that's what makes them so special, ne?"

Kurama stared at the scene before him. Botan was feeding Hiei (OMG!). Keiko was slapping Yusuke for having groped her tight as Hinageshi hit Kuwabara so hard he blacked out. Smiling, he brought me close to him and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Looking at me (and making me feel like my legs were jelly), he spoke quietly:

"Indeed...Special."

I smiled. I was about to say something to him when _that_ voice entered our ears again.

"Kurama."

"Yes, Maya?" He asked, not turning and taking a sip from his tea.

"I wonder...Have you feel molested recently?"

Uh-oh.

Kurama and the boys frowned, their eyes snapping to (a smirking. Witch!) Maya. "What do you mean, woman?" Hiei asked.

"Oh, it's just that-"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Keiko shouted, raising and grabbing a small toast. "WE'RE NOT LISTENING TO YOUR NON-SENSE! DIE, WITCH!"

It was like slow motion...The toast leaving Keiko's hand after the dramatic battle cry...The toast crossing the table...Maya's mouth opening in shock...The toast entering her mouth...Maya choking.

"You!" She coughed loudly, turning red, "Bitch!"

"Uh-uh." Botan stood up, suddenly looking like those though chicks. "You aren't calling my sis 'bitch', bitch, or I'll kick your skinny ass!"

Maya was purple by that time, "You...Bitch...Too!"

Botan gasped in outrage just as Maya coughed the toast into Hinageshi's head. Botan huffed, "I ain't no bitch, skinny low-ranked dancer-poser! AND HOW DARE YOU THROW THAT SPIT ON MY SIS'S HEAD! TAKE THIS!"

"Whoa!" Yusuke shouted as Botan threw milk on Maya, who suddenly got fed up with the situation and reached for the juice and threw it on Botan. To my horror, some of it spilt on Hiei.

Silence fell (not even Maya mess with my brother). Hiei rose to his feet, his eyes glowing in cold fury. The whole room was looking at us now, expecting to see Hiei turning Godzilla and eating Maya.

Then, those fatidic, whispered words my brother said:

"Food fight."

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"SOS! SOS! Yukina, do you hear me?" Botan asked.

"Yes, captain!" Yukina answered, ducking behind a table as a pie flew by.

"Report, soldier!"

"Keiko has problems on the east side! Unknown girl hit her square on the face with a muffin!"

Botan stood up and made a few hand signals to Yusuke, who screamed in bloody rage. "WHO DARES TO WASTE MUFFINS SHALL FACE MY FUR-ARGH!" He shouted as one muffin found its way into his mouth.

"JERK! YOU CARE MORE ABOUT A MUFFIN THAN MY WELL-FARE!"

"Go on, soldier!" Botan ducked while the food-covered Keiko started to chase after a screaming Yusuke.

"Hiei has been seen bombarding the writers with slices of chocolate cake."

"HIEI, SAVE A SLICE FOR ME, PLEASE!" Botan shouted desperately. Hiei turned to her and smirked evilly. "ARGH!" Botan fell on her butt as the cake covered her face. Yukina sweat-dropped.

"Kuwabara and Hinageshi are getting more food on the kitchen. Kurama, I don't know where he is!"

"Wha!" Botan's eyes widened, "Our strategist has disappeared! Find him, soldier! Rescue the fox! Who will think for us!"

"Yes!" Yukina said dramatically. Making her way through the mess of jelly, bread, cream, juices, milk, cookies, candies, doughnuts, cakes, pies, macaroni, hamburgers, hot-dog, ketchup and such, she only stopped to hit a distracted fighter once and a while.

"We're in a war here, soldier! Wake up!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Yukina frowned. Had Kurama got tired of this food fight and left! A movement caught her attention as a piece of bread covered in whipped cream hit her.

"EWWWWWWW! Not whipped cream!" The girl shouted. "I hate this!"

"Ah, that's good to know."

"Kurama!" She turned to the redhead in happiness. "Botan needs..." She paused, noticing his devilish grin. "K-Kurama?"

"Ne, Yukina..." He said slowly, casually ducking a doughnut. "I noticed that people have turned against each other..."

"Uh...Yeah?" I said, ignoring the cookie that connected to the back of her neck.

"So, I was thinking..." Kurama smirked even more, taking slow steps towards her. "That it would be very _fun_ to chase a brave, young soldier."

"Eh?" She gasped, as he leaned to whisper on her (cream covered ear):

"Run."

"TRAITOR!" Yukina shouted as she dashed through the room with Kurama hot on her heels. She ran by Botan (who was busy fighting with Kuwabara, who had come back), a mad-laughing Hinageshi who was currently throwing kitchen oil on Maya's hair, Hiei (who was maniacally bombarding the poor writers) and Yusuke and Keiko (the last still chasing after the boy).

Then, it happened. Yukina stepped into a buttered bread, slipped and fell on her back. "Noooo!" She shouted when a grinning Kurama sat on top of her.

"Open your mouth!"

"NEVAA!" Yukina shouted, her hands covering her mouth as Kurama showed the whipped cream. Looking around frantically, Yukina caught Hinageshi's attention.

Sensing the danger, the orange-haired girl took this 'The Matrix' look and kicked an ice-cream box towards them as Kurama made it to stuff the whipped cream on Yukina's mouth.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yukina cried, grabbing a handful of ice-cream and throwing it on Kurama's face. The redhead sputtered, but didn't give up.

"You're so getting it now."

"I'm sorry? I didn't understand. There's too much ice-cream on your fac- Augh!" Yukina started to cough the whipped cream out of her mouth as Kurama laughed hard. "How mean!" She shouted, laughing. Knocking him down, Yukina stuffed more ice-cream on his mouth.

And they stayed like that, throwing food at each other while rolling around and laughing while Hiei took a quick break to grin and shook his head at them.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"Ewww! What's this on my hair!"

"I have macaroni on my hair!"

"I have doughnut on my underwear! How the hell did it get there!"

"Oh, god! I'll never leave the shower!"

I smiled, stepping out of the bathroom fully food-free. I ignored Keiko's, Botan's and Hinageshi's complaining as I brushed my hair before the mirror, inwardly humming silly songs.

Hearing a knock, I opened the door to come face-first with my brother. Hugging him, I smiled. "Hi, Hiei!".

Hiei smiled at me, holding my hand and pulling me out of the dorm. "Yukina..."

"Yes?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Sure."

He leaded me to the end of the hallway, where we could see CAA's garden through a stained glass window.

"I'm glad."

"What?" I asked, not knowing what he meant.

"I'm glad to see you have realized you're important and that people cannot step on you or your dreams." He smiled, hugging me. "To see you turning into a woman..."

"Hiei..." I gasped. Smiling, I hugged him back, "I love you, brother."

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

I made my way to Yukina's door. I better apologize about the whipped cream. I chuckled at the memory. Yukina was so different from...

"Kurama!"

"Maya." I said coldly. She smirked.

"Oh, don't be so mean. Haven't you find out yet? Or maybe little Miss-Perfect has not told you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, turning defensive without knowing why.

"Just about four little, naughty girls who decided to eaves-drop at their crushes but ended up getting some R-rated stuff, too."

My eyes widened. If it wasn't for Keiko's harsh reaction when Maya had started with the same talk, I wouldn't have believed. But now...

It doesn't sounds...That absurd.

"I had enough of your non-sense and jealousy, Maya." I said, fighting back a growl. "I'm not yours, I never was. Leave me and the others alone."

"As you wish." She smirked bitterly, "But you should ask her about it...In the end, it would only be fair if she flashed herself to you. It's not like _you_ have nothing to hide from her, anyway."

Turning on her heels, she left me to boil in anger and doubt.

_Continues..._

_Next Chapter: _The boys find out about the truth and ghosts come back from the past to haunt them all as CAA announces the beginning of the training to the End of the Year presentation.

DD: Hello! I promise this won't be repeated! Also, thanks to Zoe, who was the person to motivate me to write! You rock, girl! Okay, now the important things: First, from now on, humor will take a second role as drama grows severely. Second, the plot (if I can call it that) will finally start to unfold. That said, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Now, review again!


	10. Deer Caught in The Headlights

DD: TADAA! 'Rhythm's new chap! Hope you guys enjoy, and since doesn't allow authors to reply to reviewers, all replies will be on my profile's page! Sorry for the grammar, but it's 12:00 pm here and I'm falling asleep...

**Rhythm**

**By Dancing Doll**

I always try to take the best out of things, but sometimes it's just too hard to do so, especially after learning a hard lesson through pain. And to think everything was going on so smoothly...

**Fouetté: Deer Caught in The Headlights**

I smiled as I watched Hiei leaving with Botan, after the few words we exchanged. I was happy, too...Happy to see him more open, accepting happiness.

Turning, I let my eyes roam at the scenery below. Everything looked so peaceful, but that kind of bright peace that, instead of making us lethargic, warms our bodies from inside out and gives us the need to laugh loudly.

I smiled, sighing. Maybe I should go after Kurama and see what he's doing...Botan and Hiei I prefer to leave alone, Keiko's drawing Yusuke and Hinageshi and Kuwabara...Well, I'd feel somewhat neglected.

Turning around a hallway, I bumped right into someone's chest. "Sorry!" I gasped, looking up. My eyes instantly filled with happiness.

"Hey." Kurama smiled.

"Hi!" I smiled brightly. Blinking, Kurama ran a hand through my hair.

"Where were you going?"

"I was looking for you, actually." I told him, blushing a very light pink. Kurama nodded.

"Good. I want to talk to you."

"Okay." I complied. Something is out of place here...He took my hand, but this time his hold on it was loose and cold. I frowned, "Kurama, is something wrong?"

"Not at all..." He said, mumbling something afterwards. My frown deepened as he guided me through endless hallways and stairs, until we finally reached the destination he wanted.

The tower.

He opened the door, waiting for me to go in before him. I did so, and for a moment, I could almost _touch_ Maya's anger, so strongly it was felt inside here.

The room was messy. Pieces of furniture were covered by yellowed sheets and at every step I took, my feet rose a cloud of dust, making the particles shine in the sunlight that came from the round window, the stained glass showing a rose in full bloom.

I looked at Kurama, who was apparently studying the effects the colored glass had on the light, making it change colors. After taking a deep breath, he turned to me.

"Yukina..."

"Yes?"

He paused, noticing something behind me.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

My eyes fell on the ballerina outfit behind Yukina, and suddenly things started to relate.

The upper part, made of black satin, had aqua patterns embroidered on it, making delicate and complicated turns. It opened to a black romantic tutu made of many layers of some gauzy fabric. Here and there, spread on the whole outfit, were small imitations of diamonds that shone brightly.

Inwardly, images flashed through my mind...

_Kurama's Flashback_

"Isn't it beautiful, Kurama?"

Kurama smiled at the brown-haired girl by his side, marveling at how her almond-shaped eyes filled with marvel at the sight of anything that reminded her utmost passion that was ballet.

"Yes."

"Mou, you didn't even look at it!" Maya pouted, crossing her arms before her chest. Kurama chuckled at her behavior, hugging her from behind and smelling her scent. Honey and orchids.

"I thought we were talking about you."

Maya blushed, smiling up at him. "You're such a seducer..."

"Am I?" He replied absent-mindedly, drawing lazy patterns with his fingers on her pale hands and kissing her neck.

She released a breathy sigh, "Yes...". He stopped his ministrations, studying the outfit before him.

"Who wore it?"

"Claire." Maya answered, "On a ballet her husband composed specially for her."

"What was it about?"

"About a woman who fell in love with this one guy..." Maya explained, "But he was already committed to another, and she didn't know if he liked her or not. So she did a lot of things, y'know, destroyed his relationship with the other lady, spied on him..."

"Sounds desperate." He commented, raising an eyebrow. Maya smiled sadly.

"She was in love, poor woman...Anyway, they got together. Later on, he finds out all the things she did, all the lies she told...He breaks, because he always thought of her as pure. Then, he leaves her and she kills herself after realizing the mistakes she made."

"Very dramatic."

"It's a beautiful ballet..." Maya sighed, "I've seen it once, but people say that it's so passionate only one who has felt what the main character has is able to play the role well. That, or the ballerina had to be Claire, since the ballet had such a sentimental value for her."

Kurama studied Maya. "Do you really think it's worth going through all that just to dance?"

Maya looked at him, smiling. "Try to understand. It's just like you and music." She sighed, "I'd sacrifice nearly everything for dancing this ballet like Claire did. Besides, when you go through something similar, it's easier to play a part." Then, her face brightened and she turned fully to him. "But, tell me! What are you singing at the end of the year presentation?"

"Ah, Genkai-sensei suggested this one song...I think I'm gonna do it."

"Which song?"

"I can't recall the name...It's more known for its lyrics..." Kurama frowned, trying to remember the name. "I just know it has something to do with betrayal, and that it's a really strong song."

"Oh." Maya blinked, "Have you ever felt betrayed, Kurama?"

"Not really." Kurama shrugged. Maya smiled.

"That's good."

_Ends Flashback_

"Kurama?"

My attention snapped back to Yukina, who was looking at me worriedly. The outfit's tiara, made of black pearls and diamonds, seemed to crown her head.

"Yukina." I said, deciding to take the harsh way. "Do you know the story of that outfit's ballet?"

Yukina glanced at her back, studying the outfit. "No, I don't."

"To shorten it, it's about a woman who fell in love for a man. She goes to great lengths, some of them not very dignified, in order to get him to return her feelings. The story is very romantic, but in my opinion..." I paused, examining her, "She didn't respect him. She spied on him, and didn't even tell him the truth afterwards."

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

I suddenly felt very cold.

"Yukina, can you relate to anything of this ballet?"

"I don't understand." I said, sounding nearly defensive. Kurama's face was under such a mix of colors coming from the window the effect was stunning. His hard look seemed to freeze anything on its way. Including me.

"Can you connect with anything that happens on the ballet?"

"I got your question." I said, louder. It hurt he was treating me like this, but a strong feeling of dread grew on me as alarms went off in my head. "I don't understand why are you asking me that."

"Because I think it was you and the others in the air-vent, spying on us."

If he had slapped me, I would have looked less shocked.

My hands trembled and my shoulders tensed. I was well aware my eyes must have widened severely as my mouth set on an opening-closing motion, like a fish. Kurama smirked, clearly reading my body language.

"And here I was, thinking you were different..."

Then, he just turned and left, leaving dust flying around the room. I fell to my knees, knowing that not only I had broken his heart, but that many others would shatter as well.

And it's my entire fault.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"Oh, hey, Kurama."

My eyes came up to meet Yusuke's face. I felt my jaw set on a tight line as I pondered how to do this. Sighing, I shook my head.

"Yusuke, could you please get Hiei and Kuwabara."

"Eh?" He blinked. Shrugging, he nodded. "Sure."

I thanked him quietly, getting inside Hiei and mine dorm. Sitting down on my bed, I waited for them to come. About five minutes later, Yusuke came back with Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Oi! Kurama! I was in a date with my dear red poppy!"

I didn't comment Kuwabara's statement, too busy I was staring holes in the floor. I could feel Hiei's eyes on my back. He always was the sharpest of the three.

"Kuwabara's right, Kurama. What's with you and this angst cloud above your head, man?" Yusuke asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I have something to tell you." I finally said, looking up at them. Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed curious, but I couldn't read Hiei's expression fully. "And I will tell you, hurt as it may, because I'd be betraying you otherwise."

"Kurama?" Yusuke frowned, apparently getting worried.

"Yukina and the others...It was them in the air-vent."

This time all faces showed the same emotions. Shock, confusion and finally hurt. It wasn't the fact that they had seen us naked, far from that...But that was the time we shared our deepest secrets, feelings, wants...They had crossed the line of our privacy, sneaking up like that.

And we four are very protective of our privacy.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"Hinageshi..."

My eyes widened. This was probably the first time he had said my name! I was about to congratulate him for finally quitting with the 'Red Poppy' thing, when I noticed something odd.

"Yes?" I asked Kuwabara, turning fully to him. He smiled, but I didn't miss how his lower lip trembled.

"Hinageshi...Why did you do it?"

"Did what? Kuwabara, are you okay?" I asked, walking closer to him. Looking up, I froze. Are those tears! "Why are you crying!"

"Hina-chan...I know. I know about the air-vent."

I gasped, eyes wide. "K-Kuwabara, I...". I couldn't speak! How had he found out! "How did you... ?"

"Kurama interrogated Yukina, and found out the truth. She didn't tell you guys were involved, but we..." He chuckled bitterly, "Well, _he_ figured it out."

"I'm really-"

"Hina-chan...Just tell me one thing: Was it worth it?" Kuwabara whispered. I paled. "Did it help you?"

"I...I was scared. I didn't know what to think. I was afraid and I wanted to know what did you feel for me and-"

"What I felt!" Kuwabara repeated, "You could have _asked_ me!"

"It's not that easy, all right!" I shouted, "Some people have troubles doing these kind of things!"

Kuwabara paused. "Please, Hina-chan...Answer my question: Did it help you?"

Should I lie?

I looked at Kuwabara's face. That tear-stained, questioning face.

No. Even if for the last time, I'll be honest.

"Yes."

Kuwabara nodded, drying his tears with the back of his hand. "Okay, then...Shall we continue our date?"

My eyes widened as I felt like my heart had stopped. "W-what! But...You should be mad!"

"I'm not." Kuwabara smiled, and this time without trembles. "I was just scared that you'd reject me after knowing how I really felt."

"R-Reject you?" I stuttered.

"Yeah...You see, I can forgive you because I love you, and since you know that and haven't run away, it's because you must love me, too. Even if only a tiny little bit..."

I paused, studying his face. Did I love him?

I remembered all the times he gave me flowers or some dessert he stole from the kitchens...The poems he wrote for me (1,500,000, all starting with 'Roses are red/Violets are blue'), when he opened way for me in the packed hallways...

I sighed. Yeah, guess I fell for the stupid oaf. That's why it hurts.

"I'm sorry, Kuwabara..."

Hurts to see his broken face, hoping ending.

"I...Don't."

Oh, dear, you'll be heart-broken, now. But in the future, you'll meet someone who's worth those tears you shed and your forgiveness. Someone who won't get in air-vents and spy on you. Someone who's worth your love.

"Goodbye, Kuwabara-san."

I wish that someone was I...But it isn't. How could it be so?

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"Hiei!" I waved, calling out for him. Blinking, I waited in confusion as he stopped at CAA's front door before coming towards me.

I smiled, turning my vision back to the lake. Oh, maybe it'll be today! I don't know why, but I feel like I'm very close to get him to say 'I love-

"You disgust me."

"What!" I gasped, turning around to face him.

I wish I hadn't.

I have never seen such a look of fury. It was icy and flaming at the same time, seeming to rip my soul apart.

"H-Hiei?"

"Had fun, Botan? Felt any rush of adrenaline?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, taking a step back. Suddenly, his face was mere inches of mine, his arms at each side of my head as my back rested flat against some tree.

"No escape routes, now, right? Unlike that day in the air-vent..."

Oh...

Oh, my...

"H-Hiei...Let me-"

"Explain!" He shouted, punching the spot right next to my head. "Explain how you fooled me! Is that it!"

"N-No! I-"

"You're a filthy liar, that's what you are!" He yelled, "To think I was naïve enough to-" He growled, and for a moment I felt he was going to strike me. Hiei was livid with rage.

"I hope you're happy, woman..." He snarled, "You just made the worst mistake of your life. I'll teach you to pick your next idiots more carefully."

He left, leaving me shaking. For the first time, I had seen Hiei's real fury. Falling to my knees, I started to sob uncontrollably. Thoughts started to run wild on my head, as I imagined what Hiei could possibly do...

Then, I felt an arm fall around my shoulders as someone offered me a handkerchief. Looking up in alarm, I gasped in embarrassment. "K-Koenma-sama!"

Koenma Reino, head of the Drama Club, studied me worriedly. "Botan, are you okay? What happened?"

Feeling renewed tears, I smiled brokenly. "I made a terrible mistake."

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

I wonder for how long I've been hiding...

I wonder from what I'm hiding.

I guess it's from my weakness, which doesn't make any sense. Weakness comes from inside, and there's no way I can get rid of her now. I'll have to harden myself again.

Betrayed by the two persons I trusted the most. I can bring myself to forgive Yukina. She's my sister and we have been through a lot together, and I have done some hurtful things to her as well. This doesn't mean, however, that I'm helping her with Kurama. He's, as corny as it sounds, my best friend.

But Botan! To think I let the walls I carefully put around my heart, after my mother's death, crumble so easily at the sight of amethyst eyes.

It's wrong, y'know...Eyes aren't the gateway to the soul. I can tell, because when I looked into hers, all I saw was purity, tenderness...All _fake_.

Those smiles...How long did she practice them? With what purpose? I never even talked to her! She couldn't have any possible grudges against me to hit me like that!

I feel like such an idiot...Fooled by a ball of giggles, letting my defense down, indulged into her sweet words and light caress...

I'll never, _ever_ forgive her.

This time it won't take long to rebuild those walls. This lesson was harder than I ever imagined it would be. I will never mock heart-broken people again. I understand now...The pain of being fooled by the person you trust the most.

And, as I'm neither a nice person nor a chauvinist, that woman will pay. Most dearly.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

I sobbed, my forehead resting against the dusty floor. I had been there all afternoon, crying over what I had done. At some point, I got so exhausted I laid down in the floor. By now, my clothes were grayer than any other color.

Again, I lost the one I love.

But never had it hurt so much.

"How stupid...To think things would work out."

"I'd go for _pathetic_."

I closed my eyes. Anyone but _her_...

"What do you want?" I whispered. I heard Maya sigh, and walk over to me. Then, I saw an old sheet being laid on the floor and she lowered herself on it.

How odd...

"I thought you were stronger than that." She commented. I felt something stir inside me.

"What? What are you doing?"

Her profile was unreadable. "I'm not doing anything. I'm just surprised it worked so well. I thought it would backfire, that he wouldn't believe in me..."

"Things would be better for me." I frowned at her. Maya turned to me.

"Would they? You would never tell him the truth, then?"

"Oh, you're someone to talk about telling the truth!"

"Am I?" She raised an eyebrow, "Tell me, Yukina, what do you know about me and Kurama?"

I paused. Nothing, really.

"I'll share one thing, then." She smiled. Not a poisonous smirk, no...A simple smile. "I'm very passionate about my dancing, and for all else that the people I love do. However, this makes me get carried away sometimes."

Then, she got up, leaving me very confused. "If you ever have the chance, ask Kurama which song did he sing on last year's presentation. Perhaps then you'll understand." I frowned in confusion as she walked to the doors and adding, without turning. "Your nose's running, y'know."

Evil witch.

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

I stared at Yukina's reflection on the dancing room's mirror. A week had passed, and I had to say things had gone exactly like I had predicted. Those girls had broken, and the guys...Well, they looked like pure ice now.

"So, girls, you have to start working on your End of The Year Presentation. For those new, it's the last presentation and your only test, art-wise. You'll have from this month, March, to December to make or train a choreography."

My eyes fell in our teacher as she went on and on. Finally, she got to the point I had been waiting. "Let me give you girls an advice. Dance an existing ballet. Making choreographies is hard and tiring. Better get tired with training than making, in case you're wondering. So, if you allow me, I can give you acts of ballets according to your strengths."

At the all girls' nods, the teacher drawled on, giving away acts. Finally, she got to my name. "Ah! Maya! What about you dance Alphonse Dubois's work for his wife Claire? You could dance the Grand Finale of 'Malicious Psyche'! Besides, your cousin Karasu could be your pair!"

"Maybe not, teacher." I said, smiling. Theresa frowned at me, surprised.

"Why not!"

"I think Yukina would make a better protagonist. She would show the agony of Claire's character when she sees her lover leaving way better than me."

"Oh..." Theresa sighed, "So, Yukina, do you want it?"

Yukina stared at me. "Yes."

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"My, oh my!

My dear red poppy died!

She's dead but I can't forget

Her eyes!"

"Hey! You with the drums! Shut the Hell up!"

I sent the blond boy the 'Look-of-Fury-of-The-Great-Kazuma-Kuwabara'.

"If you wanna play those cheesy songs, play it inside your dorm and not in the hallway! Some people don't give a _damn_ about the dead poppy!"

How dare he-!

"WOOOOOOOH!" I shouted in rage, grabbing that poor excuse of a man by the collar. His eyes widened as he noticed my famous 'Fist-of-Unwavering-Justice' coming towards his face...

"_Shit_!"

...And stopping one inch before hitting his nose.

"I shall not abuse the weak." I said, "I, Kazuma Kuwabara, understand that the whole world weeps today with the end of mine and Red Poppy's romance..."

"Eh?" He blinked, "Uh...Yeah! Yeah! Sure!"

"Go, citizen. And never again speak like that of the Red Poppy."

"S-Sure."

I watched as he left. Oh, what a day...Closing my eyes, I sighed. Why did she reject me? Moreover, why did she lie? Because I _know_ she was lying! Nothing even Red Poppy can hide the red threads of Love when they appear!

I know I should be hurt by her actions. After all, the bathroom was **the** bathroom! And even if for some the girls' deed didn't seem like enough reason for such a violent reaction (I heard some pretty nasty stuff about Hiei and Botan), I can understand.

You see, all four of us have met and befriended inside bathrooms, so 'The Bathroom' is somewhat of a group thing. It's where we share our secrets with our best buddies! I mean, really...!

Besides, even if the girls are (or were) close to us, we couldn't just go up to the girls and comment about how we were attracted to them. Talk about subtleness...

Huh...

Even if I'm not that subtle...

Anyway, we didn't say anything really embarrassing, but still.

Sighing, I looked at the gardens extending below. Funny, that orange hair rings a bell in my head.

Oh, no!

It's Hinageshi! And why is she heading for CAA's lake? Had she gotten so depressed after she lied that she now wants to end her life!

"I cannot allow that!" I shouted to no one in particularly, running as fast as my 'Legs-Moved-By-Love' could carry me.

'Hinageshi! Red poppy! Don't!'

There she was, still heading for the lake. I have to stop her! Attract her attention!

"HINAGESHI-SAMA!"

Time seemed to slow...Hinageshi turned, her face scrunching up at the sight of me running towards her...Then it happened. My foot tripped over a rock, and my body went flying towards my delicate Red Poppy, trapping her under my weight.

'Kuwff! Canf breath!" She shouted (or at least tried to), hitting the top of my head.

"S-Sorry!" I gasped, getting off of her. "Sacred red poppy, what were you doing!"

"Picking up this!" She frowned, showing me a notebook. "I forgot it here."

"Oh." I said, looking down. Hinageshi sighed.

"What were you _thinking_?"

"I..." Sighing, I told her. Instead of being angry (my red poppy, for some reason, always does so after any proof of my love), she just looked really bad.

"Listen, Kuwabara-"

"No, please!" I pleaded, "This time, listen to me! I noticed Yukina lost weight and has bags under her eyes. I overheard Keiko's teachers commenting about how bad she's been going in class lately and Botan looks like she's being threatened, and I know by whom!" I took a deep breath, "Yusuke went back to his Punk Philosophy 'Hit & Steal', and Kurama looks like he's a zombie! Don't you see!"

Hinageshi looked down. "See what?"

"That we are the only ones who can fix things up! I'm the only one that doesn't blames you guys, and I know you lied back then!"

"What!"

"Back then, when you said you didn't love me!" I pleaded, taking her hands between mine. "Please, Hinageshi! For us and our friends!"

"I..." She gaped, "I can't..."

Frowning, I stared at her. "You can't help your friends?"

"It's not that!" She hurried to say, "I can't be with you!"

I sighed dejectedly. "You don't have to...Just help me."

Hinageshi stared at me with those green eyes of her, making me feel like pudding. Then, with a sigh, she nodded. "I will." With that, she stood up and left.

Only then I let my confident smirk appear. "And now, as Hinageshi and me act on 'Cupid I' plan, I shall seduce her and win her trust!"

C'mon, with a brain like mine behind this, what can go wrong?

_To be continued..._

**Next Chapter:** The training starts. New students arrive at CAA and new persons are introduced to a very gloomy group of people. But in order to succeed in the world outside CAA, they'll have to overcome sadness. This time, the Presentation will be much different, for sure.

DD: Again, sorry for the delay. As I said, less humor unless you count Kuwabara. This fic still has some chapters to go, and more about Maya and Kurama shall be revealed. Also, how the guys came to befriend inside bathrooms.

Btw, just in case you're wondering about Maya's sudden change of behavior, it will be explained in the story, but it's also because she started to grow on me as I matured and realized that, yes, Kura-chan isn't real and there's nothing wrong with alternating pairings. In fact, I think I will write a fic staring him and Maya.

Anyway, review!


	11. Things

The room is dark and silent, not even a breeze to move the red curtains drawn over a falling-apart stage. Then, loud knocks can be heard from behind the double doors that lead inside, making the crouching girl gasp and run through a hidden trap-door. The knocks turn to banging and furious shouts fill the air until the doors are broken down and a pack or berserk readers come running in.

"DAMN YOU, D.D.! YOUR HEAD IS OURS!" They shout, only then noticing a small piece of paper glued on the curtains. The leader, Zoe, grasps it and starts to read in an angry tone:

_Dear Readers:_

_Hello! Quite some time, ne? Not to worry, though! I present you with 'Rhythm's new chapter, full of drama, humor and LUV-LUV situations! However, I must remind you it won't be smart to hurt this poor authoress, for how shall she continue the fic if she's dead?_

_Love ya all!_

_Naty-chan _

Zoe crushes the note in her hands, screaming in bloody rage: "I SHALL TORTURE YOU ON MSN, YOU LAZY RETARDED!"

**Disclaimer: **Dancing Doll, AKA Natalia G. Ritzmann, doesn't has the rights of her own life, let alone YYH.

**Rhythm**

**By Dancing Doll**

Life's a really cruel thing. When you have the time to try and fix broken hearts, there are none to be fixed. But when you don't have the time because of your incredibly hard, demanding, stressing and future-deciding final exam in the form of a presentation at the end of the year, Fate just decides to rip all hearts apart.

**Adagio: Things**

I sighed and went back to the starting point of the choreography. 'Malicious Psyche' really was a hard act, although Maya had been right when she said that I could portray very well the pain of the character.

"Still...Things have turned out in a way I'd never expect..." I spoke to no in particular. Somehow, I ended up being paired up with Maya's...How shall I put it...Exotic cousin, Karasu and even received some tips from CAA's greatest ballerina herself.

It's hard to admit, since Maya's one of the main reasons why everyone was miserable, but I would pretty much be lost if she hadn't helped me. Of course she's not a friend or colleague, but I don't see her as humanity's greatest nemesis anymore.

She's one of a kind, that demon.

Then again, maybe she just handed me this part because she knew how hard it was, and seeing me fail would just complete her evil, life-destroying revenge.

"Training already, Snow Princess?"

I cringed at the nickname Karasu had given me, filling with disgust as he entered the training room. Soooo creepy!

"I was doing the solo." I said while he warmed himself up.

"You should watch those pirouettes. You tend to lose the timing after you're done."

Ah, my old demons...

"I know...I'm working on it." I mumbled, wiping the sweat from my forehead. Karasu gave me a sly smile.

"Perhaps you'd like me to help you with your rhythm, but I fear I'd spoil all the memories..."

"You most certainly will." I replied bitterly, not even daring to imagine that boy on Kurama's place.

"Yes, yes...The beauty of a crow and the beauty of a rose can never be compared..." He said, tying his hair back. I felt myself turn blue.

"Whatever you say."

I guess it makes one wonder how can I put up with such a person and have the courage to dance with him, but I've got to say that Karasu, as a dancer, is very serious and devoted. I also see that in Maya, now that I think of it.

_Flashback_

The sun was setting by the time my training with Karasu ended. He left pretty quickly, but Maya lingered there as if waiting for me.

_As if_...

I looked at her profile as she stared out the wall-window, lost in thought, and the words blurted out before I could stop them.

"Why did you give me this ballet?"

"I said the reason back then. Have you forgotten, already?" She said, unmoving and unshaken.

"I mean the real reason!" I insisted, knowing full-well that this particular ballet was her favorite.

"That's a real reason..." She shrugged, "You want to hear the other reason, though."

I nodded. Maya walked to the window and sat before it, gazing at the people below. "I think you can fix things with this act."

"Fix?" I asked, sitting by her side. Maya nodded and a nostalgic smile spread on her face.

"You see, Kurama is a very complicate person. He has a very strong sense of honor and loyalty, much like the rest of the boys." She paused, seeing my stunned expression. "We were friends before Kurama and I broke up, y'know. No reason to get all shocked."

"Sorry."

She shook her head and went on, "Anyway, this trait of him is very good, since it shows integrity, but it doesn't allow people to do what's natural in a human's nature."

"Which is?" I asked, wondering if, by some twist of Fate, I was bonding with Maya.

"Make mistakes." She sighed. "It's not like I expected to be forgiven after what I did to him, but at least I wanted a chance to apologize." Maya told me, a sad look on her face. "But he only pushed me away, he never wanted to listen...Well, I can't say he's to blame, because I'd get so desperate I'd do all kinds of stupid things..."

"Like threatening new students?"

Maya chuckled, "Yeah...Sorry about that, by the way...Anyway, after you locked me in that tower I had to spend an entire night with my ghosts...And, I don't know why, but I decided to let go of this stupid obsession. And the reason I told him about the air-vent thing-"She spoke, reading my thoughts, "Is that he, at some point, will have to learn people are allowed to do stupid things and that he can't always lock himself away from them."

"And is that what am I supposed to fix?" I asked, shocked. That's kind of asking too much, Miss Maya.

"Maybe. I hope that when he sees how sad you are, he'll listen to you."

"But...Didn't you dance this same act after you two broke up? Weren't you sad then? What makes you think he'll listen to me if he hasn't listened to you?" I inquired her. Maya looked at me sternly and answered in a very quiet voice.

"Because, unlike me, you're not used to run after your goals. Your eyes are the ones of a person who has been trampled over time after time and was okay with it. They were different the night you locked me up, but that night you weren't thinking only about yourself. You had the other girls to worry about. When you go up the stage at the end of the year, you'll be after the one _you_ love, not Keiko's, Botan's or the other girl's crushes. Kurama will see how you changed because of him, and hopefully..." She stopped, not sure if she should continue.

I could only stare at her as she stood, stretching. "By the way, a character does change from person to person...For instance, this isn't the act where she kills herself, so it won't matter if you change it so that she doesn't give up on him..."

_End Flashback_

I had been shocked, back then. In a way Maya had called me a push-around, but I can't deny this is true. I had always given up too easily, too quickly...If someone didn't pull me by the hand, I would never advance. I'm pretty sure that I'd have considered quitting CAA at the beginning of the year if Kurama hadn't helped me with those training sessions...Also, if Maya hadn't scolded me that day at the tower, who knows what might have happened...

After the day she told me that, Maya never appeared to our training again. I understood the responsibility of being trusted someone's love and devotion. I doubt Kurama has the slightest idea of how high Maya esteems him and how she wants him to grow. I also got what she meant with her last words before leaving and it only adds more reasons for me not to get back. Maya is the last person who had to pick me up when I fall, because it's about time I mature.

_The things we grow..._

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

Such a heavy atmosphere...I, Kazuma Kuwabara, never thought I'd live to see the day when Shrimp didn't annoyed the Hell out of me, Yusuke restrained from fooling around and Kurama sang without a drop of emotion on his voice during rehearsal.

It's bad, really, since time isn't about to stop so we can recover and the end of the year only tends to get closer and closer...

Hey, that rhymed!

AH! NONONO! HERE I WAS, IN THE MIDDLE OF A SERIOUS AND PENSIVE MOMENT, AND THIS RANDOM CONCLUSION CROSSES MY MIND! IT SOOO BREAKS THE SERIOUSNESS OF THE SITUATION! KAZUMA KUWABARA, THE WORLD KNOWS YOU HAVE THE SOUL OF A POET, BUT YOU MUST RESTRAIN FROM RE-ASSURING YOURSELF THAT! OH, IT'S SO HARD TO BE PERFECT!

Let me clear my throat, now...

Aham...

So! It appears that despite the month that has passed, they can't let go of the bitterness filling them. In a way this is good, for it means they haven't forgotten the girls and that they do care! However, it's also bad because, well, they're bitter! Besides, according to my beloved poppy, it appears the girls are so down it's pitiful to watch, so it isn't like they're going to do something about it anytime soon!

Ooooooooooooh, we must put plan Cupid-I into action as soon as possible! But poppy said we should first probe what both sides think and intend to do about the entire situation so that we, Paladins of True Love and Forgiveness, can trace a precise course of action so that we don't sink their relationships as quickly as Titanic!

However, this situation I find myself in is far too stressful! My comrades look about to snap, and although I'm used to Yusuke's 24/7 punching habit and Shrimp's strikes that happen from time to time, making it easy to predict they'll come, I don't like the idea of being hit by broken-hearted men at all! Kurama's also a force to be feared, since he's just as strong as the first two, and he never had to hit me, so I won't know from where it'll come! Not to mention he's so much brighter he might just develop a strategy of DOOM and I'll perish under his-

"Kuwabara-kun?" Kurama's voice entered my ears and I lost it.

"WAH! FORGIVE ME, KURAMA-SAMA! PLEASE, DO NOT USE YOUR STRATEGY OF DOOM! DUN DUN DUN!" I shouted when I felt a hand land on my shoulder and, sure enough, it belonged to Kurama.

However, he didn't have a dangerous look on his face. Actually, his eyes were wide and a sweat-drop could be seen on his head. Then, the so intelligent reply...

"Eh?"

"I-I mean...!" I stuttered, "What is it?"

Kurama looked at me as if I had grown another head for a moment before saying, very slowly "I was wondering for how long you would sit and stare at nowhere now that practice is over."

Startled, I looked around at the empty room. Hiei and Yusuke had left without me even noticing! "You trained without me!"

"Actually, we didn't train at all..." Kurama sighed, "We weren't able to come up with anything for the song."

"Oh..." I replied, looking at the sticks on my hands. "Hey, Kurama..." I started, remembering Hinageshi's advice to remain subtle, "How are you feeling about this whole stuff?"

Oh, she would be so proud if she saw me now! Kurama didn't even look surprised! He was silent and pensive, much like I had been before. Well, it's no wonder, since great minds think alike.

"Strange." He finally said, sitting down. "One would think I'd be feeling betrayed, and I am, but most of me feels..." He paused, searching for words.

I could only stare as the unbelievable happened. Kurama, so smart and understandable, was at a loss of words. I'd never think I'd see him like this, unable to grasp what was going on inside his very own being. Twirling one stick around my finger, I offered without looking at him:

"Lost?"

He didn't reply, mulling my suggestion over and over again. "Yes...Lost...I don't know why, though..."

"Maybe...Maybe it's because..." I paused, knowing exactly what I should say. Funny how it's so clear to me and so out of reach for the three of them, though.

Kurama was looking at me now, and I could see in his eyes he knew I had the answer. Since he's such a good friend to me, I guess it would be only natural for me to tell him, offer him an advice.

But, thinking very deeply about the matter, do we ever listen to the advices our grandparents, who lived much more than us, give? Don't we, most of times, do our own thing and learn Life's lessons through pain or happiness?

I like to help my friends. Really, I do. But in this case, I'd be just like a grandfather telling him what he should do. Kurama would just throw my advice away and sink even deeper on this hole, thinking I didn't understand how he felt. The same goes for Yusuke and Hiei.

I guess sometimes we have to let people learn some answers out of their own choices, no matter how painful it's to just stand back and watch. That's why I only sighed and smiled fondly at him.

"Kurama...You're the smartest person I ever met, buddy. If I can figure out the answer to your problem, you can do so as well. Much quicker than me, by the way. Just be honest with your feelings."

_The things we silence..._

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

I could see my reflection from where I laid on my bed, wondering how such a quick event could put an end to my strengths like that. My brown hair was all over the place and my hands felt so heavy I couldn't draw a single thing. It had been so fast, the way all was over...

He had stormed inside mine and Botan's dorm, startling me as I was doing my homework. I had been mad at the interruption, and even more so when he made me that apparently dumb question of what I would do if he ever read my diary. I was surprised at how his eyes were fueled by anger when I answered him that I would beat the living daylights out of him and how he hissed that reply that only confused me more.

_"Then you be glad I'd never hit a girl, Yukimura, or you would be through right now."_

Oh, how angry I was...This crazy delinquent comes in my dorm, stopping me in the middle of some important, and makes a dumb question and then says an even dumber reply. I shouted at him, wanting to know what that was all about.

_"You're always so righteous, aren't you? Never giving one step out of the line! No, not Keiko Yukimura! She always tells the truth, she has integrity! In fact, she's so much greater than everyone else she can punish anyone who screws up around her! More than that, she can crawl around air-vents and hear people talking and still you can't say anything!"_

The next thing I knew, he had turned and left, slamming the door shut behind him. Only at that moment I understood what had happened. Only then did I realize I had probably said the last words he would ever care to listen. No...I doubt he cared at that moment. What I had done was low and disgusting to him. I proved his trust on me wrong. Why should he care about what I had to say?

"Keiko Yukimura, the owner of the truth..." I whispered. Oh, yes...What an owner...A hypocrite, that's what I am. How many times have I preached about privacy to those around me? And what did I do back then? Like a coward, I chose to do a dangerous thing instead of directly asking Yusuke how he felt.

At least this time I won't have to worry. I know exactly how he feels.

"I'm so pathetic..." I cried quietly, unaware of the weight that sat by my side.

"Keiko?"

I sniffed, looking up at Botan's sleepy face. She had been looking worn-out for quite some time now, and I felt guilty for waking her up. "S-sorry, Botan. I'll just go back to slee-"

Botan sighed, laying by my side and holding me like a mother. "Keiko, let it all out."

I felt my lips tremble and my eyes watering up. It was like something growing from within my chest was making its way out by clawing and biting my soul and, before I knew it, I was sobbing uncontrollably and crying myself out as Botan just held me there.

"I-I fe-el alo-ne!" I cried, shaking. Botan only patted my head.

"I know, I know..."

I can't say for how long this went on...It could have been five minutes or two hours, but I can say she never let go as I told what had happened and how I felt about the entire thing. Botan listened patiently, not once interrupting me, and didn't even complain when I sneezed on her pajama's shirt, which was really nice of her, since she's a clean freak.

I probably shouldn't have done so, though.

Then, when I had calmed down, Botan sat again and smiled at me. "Better?"

"Yeah." I said, wiping a tear from my eyes.

"So, what's next?" She asked, staring at me.

I felt confused, wondering what she meant by that. Botan noticed that, for she re-phrased her question.

"What do you plan to do about it, Keiko?"

I sighed, looking down at my lap. "Nothing...It's all lost now..."

"So, you will just give up? Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" She asked coldly.

If she had slapped me, I'd be just as shocked.

"Excuse me!"

"I don't." Botan said, standing up and looking at me. "Hinageshi already made up with Kuwabara, although I don't think they really count. Yukina was the first one to take the blow, and due to her nature she would be the one more inclined to give up. Yet, she's doing her best to fix things her own way. I've been threatened by Hiei, something you were not, and his fury is ten times worse than Yusuke's and _you know that_." She said acidly, "But I haven't given up, and I'll be damned if I let you drown in self-pity."

I gaped at her, shot down cold by her words. "You...You don't know what I'm going through!"

"Yes, I do!" Botan shouted, "I do because I'm going through it as well! But crying isn't going to solve anything, and you're smart enough to figure that out, Keiko! You're not this girl! You're a girl who doesn't give up, who fights to the end! You made a mistake, and you won't do it again! You've got to fight!"

"He won't listen!" I snapped right back at her, "He just won't listen!"

"HAVE YOU TRIED SPEAKING?" Botan screamed, making me immediately shut up. "NO! IT'S OKAY TO CRY, KEIKO, AND IT'S OKAY TO FEEL TORN! BUT IT'S NOT OKAY TO LET SADNESS STOP YOU FROM TRYING TO GET HIM BACK! IF IT DOESN'T WORK OUT, YOU'LL HAVE TO MOVE ON, BUT YOU WON'T KNOW THE RESULT UNTIL YOU TRY!"

I could only stare as Botan finished her speech, her shoulders and chest rising and falling rapidly as she fought to regain control of her breathing. "More than angry, they're sad, too." She added, tears forming on the corner of her eyes "Is your love so weak you're willing to forget it at the first crisis you come upon?"

I didn't answer, looking at my hands. How! How could I fix it!

"You know, Keiko, sometimes we have to choose between the easy path and the hard one." Botan told me tiredly, "Right now, though, the easy one will only bring you sadness and pain."

"And the hard one?" I asked, voice void of emotion.

She shrugged, "I don't know. It changes from person to person."

I kept my silence and Botan went back to her bed, laying down so that her back was turned to me. Closing my hands into fists, I nodded in resolution.

"I guess I'll take the hard one, then. There's a chance of success, right?"

Botan raised a hand and made me a peace sign. "Yep."

I smiled, adjusting my pillow. "Night."

"Night."

I looked at my reflection again, and something in my eyes made me smile.

_The things we choose..._

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

The day after my scolding, Keiko was back in the game! I can't say I didn't feel proud of myself, but I do feel kind of bad for saying that about Yukina...Then again, she surprised us all with her reaction and if it hadn't been for her and Koenma I still would be scared to death of Hiei.

Nonono! I'm about to do my try-out for my class's play! I can't think about it now! I have to focus on the main character's feelings if I want to play it! YES! Shake these thoughts away from your head for now, Botan!

"-an-san? Botan-san?"

"Eh?" I gasped, looking at Ayame's (a classmate of mine) face. "Yeah?"

"It's your turn."

"Oh, right!" I said, getting up. Taking a deep breath, I entered the stage and quickly scanned the empty seats before it. On the first rows were sitting our teachers, but I didn't see any unfamiliar face (which is odd, since this face would belong to the writer of the play). Then, I noticed the girls sitting on a few rows behind, all of them encouraging me with signs. Also, Koenma was leaning against the theater's door, giving me a thumbs-up.

I smiled as I greeted the teachers. With their support, there's no way I can fail!

'Right, Koenma?' I caught myself thinking, and the memories that came with it made me smile.

_Flashback_

"Wanna talk about it?"

I didn't look up, ashamed that Koenma had seen such a scene. I heard him sigh before I felt his hand on my shoulder. "It will help. You don't need to give me the details. It's no use holding back the tears, too."

I started to cry, doing my best to tell Koenma what had happened, without telling him at all. "E-everything was doing so well! I finally heard him say nice things to me, but then that witch had to go and tell him that! And now...Now he hates me!" I sobbed out. He only scratched the back of his head.

"Let's see if I get it...Your, you and Hiei's, relationship was doing fine and he was being...Loving?" He tried. I nodded.

"Wow...Who knew that guy had a heart..." He mumbled before continuing, "Anyway, some mean girl told him a lie that made him that mad at you and – No?" Koenma paused when I started to shake my head.

"She told him something...Something some people and I did and that was really insensitive...And it involved him and...Well, he found out..." I explained, shoulders shaking. Koenma remained silent for a while before sitting by my side.

"Then she told him the truth and you're guilty, although you meant no harm."

I lowered my face so that my hair covered it. I'm even more ashamed now...Too bad that made me miss the way Koenma's eyes narrowed at my reaction and, before I knew it, he had grabbed me by the shoulders and lightly shook me.

"Hey!" He said fiercely, "You listen, now! We've been friends since you entered CAA and I'm not about to see you being threatened and do nothing!"

"Ko-Koenma!" I gasped. Could it be that he would stand up for me! He nodded and went on, his eyes glowing with strength and courag-

"As it is, Hiei would probably beat the crap out of me if I tried anything, so I'll only encourage you!"

The lousy coward...

"Why, you-!"

"NO! Let me finish! I feel inspired!" He said, fisting his hand. "If you were able to make the Son of Satan love you, this means his dark powers are now of no use against you!" He shouted, a wall of fire glowing behind him. I must say, I got pretty freaked out.

"Huh, Koenma..."

"YES! NOW HE WANTS YOU TO BE SO SCARED SO THAT YOU, BOTAN, ARE NOT ABLE TO STAND FIFTY FEET CLOSE TO HIM! THAT WAY, HE'LL NEVER BE CONFRONTED BY YOU!"

"Eh?" I replied, gasping when Koenma pulled me up.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO MAKE HIM TRUST YOU LIKE HE DID BEFORE, BUT YOU CANNOT LET HIM STEP OVER YOU LIKE THAT! FIGHT FOR HIM! _WILL YOU FIGHT FOR HIM_!"

"Y-YES!" I shouted, considering the distance between me and that insane dude too short for comfort.

"Good! Now, go and make a strategy!" He added, pointing to the sky.

"Y-Yes! Right away!" I bowed before breaking on a mad run. "Scaaaaaaaaaaaaary!"

_End Flashback_

Only later I understood the reason of Koenma's insanity. He was only pretending to be like that to get me so scared I'd forget about the fear Hiei's threat placed upon me. It worked pretty well, because his words did have a meaning...

Hiei, as hurt as he may be, has **no **right to threaten me! He has **no** right to just assume I'm a girl who plays with people's feelings just to get a kick out of it! He has **no** right to do so until he listens to me and my reasons! If he thinks I'm about to get all 'Ooooh-Hiei-is-close-better-run!', he's got another thing coming!

Because, even if it means going against the Son of Satan, I won't let go of my feelings for him until I've cleaned this mess up! He may not return them in the end, and the same goes for the rest of the guys, but they **will** listen! THE POWER OF IN-LOVE GIRLS IS STRONGER THAN ANY BITTERNESS!

"You watch, Hiei..." I mumbled, preparing to start my try-out, "Even if I have to turn into the Daughter of Satan, I'll have you listen..."

That's all we can do, after all...And if I know my friends, no one is falling behind on this.

Right, Keiko?

_The things we fight for..._

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

I frowned, throwing myself on my bed, and wondered what the hell was going on inside me. I wasn't supposed to feel this guilty for saying those things to her. It wasn't like I had really meant to destroy her life (Yukina would never speak to me again), but I'll admit I wanted to see her scared and regretful of toying with me.

However, not only Botan recovered from her fear rather quickly (one day...Have my skills became rusty?), but I actually felt _bad_ the moment I got to my dorm. That day I assumed it was _her_ fault and that feeling was the result of being betrayed.

Fine, I know what you're thinking..."What a _chicken_! She just saw you naked and heard you liked her! _So what_!"...But what if we had been talking about deeper secrets? What if the talk had nothing to do with them at all? It's not the action per say, but rather what it implies.

"Damn..." I cursed, getting up and heading for Yukina's dorm. Kurama was...Somewhere I don't know and I'm **not** having any kind of deep, bonding talk with Oaf. Yusuke's just too dense to have any, so...

I was about to knock when I heard muffled laughter and goodbyes being exchanged when the door opened and I felt like I had just swallowed a bucket of ice. Yukina was having a reaction among the same lines if the way her eyes were jumping from me to Botan were any clue.

"What are you doing here?" I growled, eyes hardening. To my surprise (and discomfort) Botan only raised an eyebrow.

"The same thing you are. I came to talk to Yukina."

"You stay away-"

"That's for her to decide!" Botan interrupted me, "You don't have the right to choose her friends!"

"What a bunch of friends!" I sneered, making both girls frown.

"Don't talk about them in that tone." Yukina reprimanded me, voice cutting, and my eyes widened.

"_What_!"

"You heard her." Botan cut in, "Now, if **Yukina** will excuse me, I have a class to attend."

And then she walked past me without a second glance, as if the fact I could very well beat the blue out of her hair didn't matter at all! I stood glued on my spot, trying to understand what the hell had just happened when Yukina put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hiei? Hiei!" She called, shaking me lightly. I snapped out of my stupor and glared at her.

"What was that about?"

Yukina raised an eyebrow, "About you saying what you wanted and hearing what you **didn't** want." She explained calmly, stepping aside to let me in. I was in such a shocked state I didn't even reply. "What is it?"

I sat on her bed and she placed herself by my side, waiting. "I'm sorry."

Yukina looked at me with interest, "For...?"

"Implying things about them."

She sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder, "If you're feeling this bad-"

"I'm not."

"-Then maybe you should try and listen."

"Why! To hear more lies!" I snapped. Yukina squeezed my hand and I lowered my tone a bit, "What could she possibly have to say?"

"**We** have a lot to say, Hiei." She whispered, "All four of us. You forgave me without even wanting to know why I did it! Is it that hard to at least hear her reasons?"

"You're my sister. I love you."

Yukina looked at me fondly, "I know, but even brothers and sisters are allowed to get mad at each other. Everyone has the right to feel mad, betrayed, lost, sad...But it's no use to just go deepening the hole until you hit the bottom!" She told me before a frown appeared on her face, "What you can't do is go around frightening people-"

"She told you?"

"- I'm not dumb and I know you. One plus one is two, after all. – And mistreating them for something they did wrong without hearing their side of the story."

"Oh, but it's all right for her to take that tone on m-"

"You gave her room to!" Yukina interrupted me, "You gave her room to say exactly what she said and much more! Just like she gave you room to feel mad at her! You forgave me because of your brotherly love, but you just push the love you have for her to the back of your mind so that you can feel miserable and angry! _What for_!" She shouted.

"What will this bring you, Hiei? This behavior? Will it make you forget her faster? If anything, her face's gonna linger on your mind forever and it'll appear every time you get interested in a girl! It's just gonna get you away from people, thinking you can't trust anyone!"

"I can trust you." I mumbled. Yukina sighed.

"You can, brother, you can...But eventually this will affect us, too." She whispered, hugging me, "I know how mad you all are at us...How hurt and hopeless we have left you...I can't offer you any reasons, because you're not the one I have to explain myself to...But please, _please_ don't act like this! Don't be that person again!" She sobbed and I immediately regretted my childish antics when I felt a wetness hit my shoulder.

"Man, no matter how much you grow, you _always_ cry!" I complained fondly to Yukina, putting my arms around her. "Just don't sneeze on me!"

She laughed a little and we stayed like that until Hinageshi came in, some good three hours later. "Yukina, dinner's about-" She said while opening the door, but stopped once she saw me, "Oh. Sorry, I'll just-"

"Good evening." I said sternly, making Yukina and Hinageshi fidget.

"Evening..."

"Yukina, I better get ready for dinner." I said, getting up. Yukina nodded and smiled at me.

"See you at dinner."

I nodded and went out, making my way slowly through the packed halls while reflecting about all the things Yukina had told me. It wasn't that I didn't get the meaning of her words, but it sounded like something so hard to be done! Like having a good night of sleep on a bed of nails...And about just as painful, too...

I frowned, throwing some boy out of my way and asked myself if I cared for Botan's reasons. Were they really that important?

_"Here! Have the chocolate!"_

I so should have let her starve back then...

_"I feel thirsty!"_

Maybe she just handed me that chocolate to make me feel thirsty, too...

_"I'm afraid of ghosts, and everyone says this bedroom is haunted!"_

Yeah, well, next time I'll just let Gasper & Co. scare you to death...

Next time!

_"You look nice!"_

Ah, damn those memories! I grabbed my head, not caring for all the scared looks I was getting on the way to my dorm.

_"Hi-chan!"_

"If we had had time..."

_"No more Lake of The Swan!"_

"...If I had never known..."

_"Hiei!"_

"...Maybe this way...Maybe we could have..."

_"I have a crush on you!"_

"Maybe I would have told you..."

_"Hiei?"_

"Despite all my fears and suspicions..."

_"Am I your Alpha female?"_

"Time..."

_"Hiei!"_

"I need time..."

_"Save a slice of cake for me!"_

"Give me time to tell you..."

_"Hiei..."_

"HIEI!"

"I NEED TIME!" I screamed, spinning around to see a very worried Yusuke looking at me.

"What!" He frowned, before shaking his head and grabbing me by the shoulders. "Whatever, man, are you okay! You looked like you were feeling some great pain!"

I breathed hard, vaguely aware that Kurama and Kuwabara were also there, and could feel the beads of sweat rolling down my face. Bringing a hand to my forehead, I wiped the wetness there and grinned maniacally. "I-I'm fine..."

"Hiei..." Yusuke looked worriedly at me before Kurama's firm voice made him turn to look at the redhead.

"Yusuke, you and Kuwabara go have dinner. I'll handle him."

"Okay..." Yusuke agreed as Kuwabara could only nod. Kurama grabbed my arms and steadied me.

"Can you walk?"

I nodded, feeling drained. Kurama led me the rest of the way into our dorm and placed me on my bed. I couldn't even find the strength to look up, let alone thanks him. He was quiet for a moment, most surely trying to find the safe way across thin ice, and when he spoke his voice had the smallest of wavering.

"Did you see her?"

I paused, "Yukina or Botan?"

"Botan."

"Yeah."

"Is that why you're like that?"

"It is...And it is not..." I mumbled as I squeezed my eyes shut. Kurama's next question held a great surprise.

"Is it because of Yukina you're like that!"

I shook my head, "We talked and she told me some things...I was thinking about them when I just..." I mumbled, "Started to remember..."

"I see..." Kurama nodded, looking at the dark sky. A few moments of silence passed between us before I spoke quietly.

"You can go to dinner, you know..."

"Will you be okay alone?"

"I'll be fine."

"I'll bring you something back, then."

"Thanks." I said, watching as he left. I sighed and looked at Yukina's picture on my nightstand. "You're gonna understand pretty soon, too, Kurama...You're gonna remember as well..."

I closed my eyes, feeling like the world was crashing around me, and drifted to a very troubled sleep, where all I saw was a pair of amethyst eyes.

_The things we need..._

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

I ate in silence, way too shocked with Hiei's breakdown to say anything. Kuwabara felt the same, since he didn't skip off to find Hinageshi as soon as we set foot on the dining room. He probably thought he had to stay with me after such a scene, and although I'd never say it out-loud, I'm grateful he did.

Women are demons...

No, really! I know it sounds like I'm joking around, but I'm serious here! Hiei's an emotional fortress, able to take the worst personal blows without blinking and Botan, just another girl, managed to throw his balance off like **that**! I mean, Hiei has girls throwing themselves at his feet (much like Kurama)! Why should he care for-

Unless Botan isn't just another girl to him, right, Urameshi?

I looked down at my plate to avoid watch Keiko crossing the room. She had been looking terrible this past month. So terrible, in fact, Kuwabara scolded me. I told him I didn't care and that she could rot on a dark corner, but truth is I never imagined my words would have that effect on her. Keiko, on my opinion up to that day, was an emotional fortress as well.

"Hey." Kuwabara nudged me on the ribs, making me look at him, "She looks better."

"Really?" I said, without noticing I was happy for the enemy, and examined Keiko from afar. She was still thin, but her face had gained color and a determined smile. Frowning, I shrugged. "Yeah, well, good for her."

Kuwabara only shook his head and continued eating, but I could almost _see_ the red words on his forehead.

_You're hopeless._

So what if I am, damn it! So what if I am not the great Kazuma Kuwabara, able to overlook that incident and forgive Hinageshi so naturally! So what if I am not that in touch with my feelings! So what if I can't admit I miss being with her! No one has anything to do with it!

I let go of my fork and pushed my chair back hastily, suddenly feeling an urge to breathe some fresh air. "I'll be right back." I told Kuwabara, who only sighed and mumbled a 'Suit yourself'. Hurriedly making my way out to CAA's gardens, I really don't know when I started to run, all I know is that I ended up sitting on the same bench where I asked Keiko out.

Before I could stop it, all these memories came crashing down on me, like a river that has been stopped by a barrier and was breaking free violent and desperately.

_Flashback_

"Ne, Yusuke, we're gonna be friends for a long time, right?" A six-year-old Keiko asked her friend. The boy scratched his nose as if considering her question before placing both hands behind his head.

"I dunno..."

"Eh!" Keiko gasped, shocked at his answer. Grabbing his sleeve with one hand, she pulled gently, "Why?"

"Because I'm macho." He said, punching his chest, "And machos can't have girls as friends. They need other machos so that people don't think they're chickens."

Keiko frowned, "So, if a macho has girls as friends, he's chicken?"

"Yeah, because girls are chickens."

"YOU ARE CHICKEN!" Keiko shouted, eyes glowing red and shaking Yusuke with all her might, "I'll show you macho!"

"EH!"

SLAP, SLAP, PUNCH, SLAP, KICK, PINCH, SLAP, PUNCH, KICK!

"Promise we'll be friends!" Little Keiko shouted, immobilizing Yusuke with a wrestling move.

"OUCH! You meanie!"

"Promise!"

"All right, all right!" Little Yusuke shouted desperately, "We'll be friends forever and ever! FOREVAAAAAA!"

"Okie Dokie!" Keiko smiled happily, releasing her hold on Yusuke, who remained twitching on the grass. "Ne, ne, Yusuke!"

"W-What?" He asked, slowly getting up.

"My mama told me she met papa when she was our age and that they were friends since then...Then they fell in LUV and got married and had me and stuff..." Keiko said, blushing, "Do you think we're gonna fall in LUV, too?"

"I'd rather kiss Toguro."

PUNCH, SLAP, KICK, KICK, PUNCH, SLAP, PINCH, SLAP, SLAP, KICK, PUNCH, SLAP!

"AAAARRRGH! YOU EVIL FAIRY-TALE WITCH!"

"SAY WE'RE GONNA FALL IN LUV!"

"NEVAAAAA!"

"SAY IT OR I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!"

"FINE! WE'RE GONNA FALL IN LUV! **WE'RE GONNA FALL IN LUV**!"

"Yeah?" Keiko huffed, "Like I'd ever fall for a dumb baka like you!"

"What!" Yusuke frowned, "'Course you would!"

"Why?" Keiko crossed her arms, "You're not even cute!"

"Of course I'm not cute! I'm macho, and machos are hot!" Yusuke grinned, flexing his non-existent muscles. "Also, I'll be a good kisser! Watch!" He said, grabbing Keiko's head and pulling her to him. Keiko gasped, losing her balance and falling over Yusuke, his mouth falling over her-

"OUCH! YOU IDIOT, YOU BIT MY NOSE!"

_End of Flashback_

I laughed, remembering how Keiko's nose had swollen that day. I laughed so hard, in fact, that tears started to gather at the corner of my eyes and a sob was torn from my chest. No, really, I was crying because of the laughing...Even after my laughing died, and all I had left were tears and sobs...

_The things we remember..._

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

"RED POPPY!"

PUNCH!

I have to thank Keiko for those hitting lessons...

"What have I told you about the red poppy thing!" I growled, my eyes burning with anger. Kuwabara bowed about five times, apologizing.

"Forgive me, my fair scarlet flower!"

A vein popped on my head. How can this guy be so dense!

"Whatever, Kuwabara..." I sighed, massaging my temples. We had to do this meeting quickly, or else our targets could get suspicious!

YES! Tonight I'm analyzing Kuwabara's and my reports in order to create Cupid-I's plan! "Report, agent!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Kuwabara shouted, saluting me. "My investigations have resulted on this!" He said, handing me a piece of paper. I eagerly took it, knowing that the future of our friends depended on what was written on it!

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Leafs are green,_

_And I don't know you._

_Roses are red,_

_But they can also be pink,_

_One night I dreamed_

_I was made of ink_

_Duel! Duel! I'll wear my mask with 'Meat' written on it!_

_Duel! Duel! Let's have a Yu-Gi-Oh Duel!_

_I luvluvluvluvluvluvluvluvluvluv Hinageshi-sama!_

_Mr. Red Poppy! WAAAAAAAH! Doggy, doggy me! Ohohohoho!_

WHY, GOD, WHY ME!

"THE HELL IS THIS!" I screamed, shoving the paper inside his mouth. "WHERE'S YOUR REPORT!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaah! Forgive me, red poppy, I must have gotten carried away by the wings of my poetic spirit! I can tell you all I've noticed, though!"

"YOU BETTER!"

"Okay...Here it goes!" Kuwabara took a deep breath and gave me a detailed explanation of all important things that happened between him and the boys. I cringed when he told me how he had approached Kurama, but decided that his 'subtleness' had actually been a good thing. "So, what do you think, red poppy?"

I sighed, massaging my chin, "I'm pretty sure the girls are very important to them, but they're just too hurt to admit it...As Step 1 of Cupid-I we must have them notice that!" I said, punching my right hand, "We must arrange a situation where this can be done!"

"Hmmm..." Kuwabara nodded, "You're right, red poppy...Something among the lines of a rescue, perhaps?"

"Yeah...NO!" I shouted, "A rescue would mean the girls will be in danger, you stupid oaf!"

"Ah!" Kuwabara pointed a finger at me, "But what if it's all an act?"

"Eh?" I blinked, "No, we've lied to you all once and, if they find out that it's an act, they can get even angrier! Besides, I think the only one who can really act is Bo-"

"Nonono, red poppy!" He interrupted me, "They won't know as well! Only the two of us will!"

I stared at him, weighing our chance of success. "Do you have our man, agent?"

"Oh, yes...I have our man." He replied darkly.

_The things we do..._

**r.h.y.t.h.m**

As soon as I left Hiei alone, I felt a heavy weight land on my shoulders. He was obviously incredibly shaken and in need of a rock to lean on. In his case, I knew the rock's name and what I should do...

I lacked the strength, though.

It wasn't that I was afraid or ashamed of facing her. If anything, Yukina should be the one feeling like that. Maybe not afraid, because it's not like I'm going to physically attack her, but she should definitely be ashamed. Not to mention it's going to be quite an awkward moment, seeing as how our last exchange of words hadn't been exactly friendly and it had happened about a month ago.

All of sudden the realization that I should have foreseen this situation (calling Yukina) and kept at least Yusuke or Kuwabara with me hit me full-force, and I cursed my so-called intelligence that just kept failing me on moments or crisis. Because, hey, I just had to be the Lonely Hero!

You've probably noticed I **really** don't want to do this, right?

"Damn..." I cursed, grudgingly making my way through CAA's nearly empty halls. By now everyone probably was downstairs enjoying a hot meal, and I vaguely wondered going down to see if she was already there. Then again, if she wasn't, I'd have to climb _all_ these stairs _again_...

And the thought of that didn't fancy me.

My eyes scanned the faces of the students, hoping that I'd come across Keiko, Botan or Hinageshi so that they could warn Yukina about Hiei's state, but I knew this was one chance in a million. Even so, I guess I was so reluctant with the entire thing that when my eyes met brown tresses, I just shouted Keiko's name without thinking.

When the owner of the hair turned around with mild surprise written all over her face, I felt the world crash around me.

"She has long hair, you know." Maya commented calmly, "Are you really this nervous?"

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" I asked her dryly. She only shrugged.

"I saw Hiei." She explained and I wondered how my brain, set to 'See-And-Avoid', missed her face.

Maybe I'm nervous...

"Is he okay?" Maya asked, crossing her arms. I studied her face.

"Do you really care?"

Maya rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand, "Fine, be that way. I don't care anymore. I'll just ask Yukina later."

For a fleeting second I wondered if that meant 'threaten the answer out of Yukina later' as Maya slowly started to climb down the steps, but once the real phrase sunk into my system, the gasp came out before I could stop it.

"You will _what_?"

Maya paused and turned around, her face a pool of naturalness "I'll ask her later, during our training sessions."

"As in your and Yukina's training sessions!"

Maya smiled, "No...As in mine, Yukina's and Karasu's training sessions."

_The Hell!_

"How is that!" I snapped, getting angry for no reason. I mean, it's Yukina's problem if she's training with the Hellish Cousins, not mine! I have nothing to do with what she does and does not!

"Theresa-sensei handed her the act of 'Malicious Psyche', and since I danced it once I'm helping her out."

Will this ballet haunt me during all my CAA's years!

"Yukina asked you to help her!" I inquired, going down a few steps so I was standing face-to-face with Maya.

"No. I'm just doing it."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, voice turning into acid. "Out of the imaginary goodness of your heart?"

"If you must put it that way." Maya sighed before a smile curved her lips, "Of course, it's a pretty stupid thing to say to someone who can very well call her for you."

My eyes filled with incredulity and, I hate to admit it, gratefulness. "For real! Would you really do it!"

Maya smiled brightly, "Of course not, silly! I'm just messing around with you!" She giggled, continuing her way down, "Now, be a strong boy and go tell her!"

The guts of that girl...!

Cursing Maya (for tricking me), myself (for _being_ tricked) and the entire situation, I decided it was better to finish this quickly than to stall and buy a few minutes before the inevitable, reason why I fastened my pace. I wish I hadn't, though, for I was so distracted I didn't notice someone coming on the opposite direction when I turned around a corner and ended up bumping into the person.

"Sorry! My bad!" I said, offering a hand to the fallen person without checking who it was.

"It's okay..." The blond girl said, taking my hand. Helping her up, I waited for her to let go of me.

(A/N: Ohohoho! I bet you all thought she was Yukina! Gotcha! I'm so mischievous!)

Only...She didn't.

"Well..." I started uneasily, "I really should be going...Sorry, again."

"It's okay, Kurama-sama!" The girl said all brightly and dreamy, still holding my hand. Pulling away gently, I nodded.

"Take care, then." I said, hurriedly putting some distance between us. The girl nodded and skipped away happily, but I still caught the excited mumble among the lines of 'Never, _ever_ gonna wash this hand again!'

These fan-girls seriously need a reality-check...

Brushing the event off, I finally reached her door and prepared myself. I didn't want to be rude, but I didn't want to be nice, either. I raised a fist and was about to knock when I heard a loud thud and a muffled cry. Frowning, I knocked but received no answer. I tried again, harder this time, and the door finally opened to reveal me a teary-eyed Yukina, clutching the top of her head with one hand.

We looked at each other, but neither said anything. I don't know what was going on through her mind, but all words left me as soon as I saw her pained eyes. I opened my mouth and she took her right hand away from her head in reflex. What I saw on her fingers made me lose my words again.

"You're bleeding!"

"Wha-!" She gasped, looking at her hand. Sure enough, her fingers were covered by blood. "Oh, my head!" Yukina gasped, about to reach for it again. I stopped her, catching her wrist, and took a step forward, carefully pulling the hair around the wound.

"What happened?" I asked, studying it. It was pretty small, although the bleeding was somewhat strong.

"I was trying to put that box –" Yukina explained, pointing to a heavy-looking wooden box lying on the floor, "On the top of the wardrobe, but it slipped and one of the sides hit my head."

I examined the wardrobe and looked sternly at Yukina, "No matter how much you might dislike the fact, you **are** short. Don't try doing these things without a ladder or chair." I told her, heading for the bathroom and taking her with me. "Sit."

Yukina nodded and watched as I grabbed a nearby towel and wetted the tip, "It might sting." I warned her, pressing the fabric against the cut. I felt her cringe, but Yukina voiced no complaints or pain.

Silence fell between us while I cleaned her wound and I asked myself how things had turned out in such a way when her voice brought me back to reality.

"Do you want something?"

I took my time to answer while I cleaned the blood from the starts of her aqua hair. "I...Your brother isn't feeling very well-"

"What!" Yukina gasped, hastily getting up and successfully managing to connect my chin to her head. Falling into a sitting position again, she moaned in pain and apologized in such a small voice I nearly didn't get it. "I'm sorry! Oh, I'm such an idiot..."

To my horror, I felt the ends of my mouth pulling upwards and cleared my throat in order to stop that sneaky smile from appearing. "It's okay. It didn't hit your injury." I said, "Anyway, Hiei isn't feeling very well and I think you should go see him."

"Okay." Yukina nodded, waiting for me to distance myself so she could get up without further accidents. "Huh...Sorry about your chin..."

I shook my head, letting her get out first. We exited the dorm in silence and remained so until the end of the hallway. I was about to head for the stairs when I heard her calling out to me.

"And thanks for taking the trouble of cleaning my head and calling me!" Yukina said, a small smile on her lips. Then, she turned around and broke into a small run towards our dorm. Since her back was turned to me, I didn't feel the need to hide the sad curve on my lips.

"You're welcome."

_The things we love..._

_To be continued..._

**For further info about the updates of 'Rhythm', check my bio! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Advertising Time!**

'**Nameless' Sneak Peak!**

The whispered prayer echoed on the dark tunnel, all comfort that it could bring her in such a situation vanished by that natural effect. Hugging her legs, the girl tried to warm herself from the coldness surrounding her, whishing nothing more than to see sunlight again. She had lost account of how many days she had been kept hostage and the question of what that monster had done to the other six girls still lingered in her head, just like their screams...

**Name – Mission**

"It started around the Darkness Tournament, actually, but Reikai was so caught up with it we overlooked the fact...Now, it's repeating itself." Botan sighed from her seat across Kurama and Hiei, her face tired and dark. "Last time, thirty-one females around 16 and 25 disappeared on that beach. Up till now, seven were caught."

"One for each day of the month." Kurama concluded. They had just arrived at a small resort for a mission. Apparently, Reikai had detected some strange supernatural activity concerning these kidnappings. "As for never finding a single body..."

"Hn. Either they're being absorbed or eaten." Hiei finished, making Botan shiver. He had accepted going on this mission for sheer lack of something better to do, but it now began to seem like they were up against something good.

"_If_ it's using them for energy..." Kurama added, scanning the apartment. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a small living room. Much like the one they used during the tournament.

"And here I was thinking Koenma-sama would give me a vacation..." Botan mumbled, getting up. "And on top of it all, he sends me to this kind of mission!" She said more loudly, "Ah! I'm going to sleep! This trip killed me! Good night, you two."

"Good night." Kurama replied as Hiei 'Hn'ed. After she was gone, the fire demon frowned.

"I wonder if she's fully aware of her situation."

Kurama nodded in agreement. "Yes...She looks around 16, and her Reiki will only highlight her to the enemy."

"Hn. I knew she would be a bother."

"Don't say that." Kurama reprimanded his friend, staring at the full moon hanging on the sky, "Botan has been proved useful many times."

Hiei grinned, "Well, she can be eventual bait."

Kurama frowned, shaking his head. "You're hopeless."

'**Nameless' is a Kurama/Maya, Hiei/Botan, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Hina fic.**


End file.
